


越冬之星

by PersonaAlice



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaAlice/pseuds/PersonaAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我就想写一个悲剧，看看这些年轻的天之骄子们在所有的光环笼罩下，怎么样走向自我毁灭的故事。故而这个同人，倚着同人之名，可能已经不是同人之实了。说是现实向，但是已经是另一个YY脑洞了，一定不要对号入座！</p><p>并且，我有大面积发便当的爱好……（请不要喷我嗷嗷嗷</p><p>郑重声明：我不拥有他们！他们属于他们自己的生活和思想！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

诸神无从捉摸。他们不仅用我们的罪恶制造刑具来惩罚我们，也利用我们内心深处的美好，善良，仁慈和爱来毁灭我们。

——《自深深处》·王尔德

0.面纱剥离（MK情节）

那个吻真动人。梅苏特·厄齐尔真诚的想。

这是南非世界杯，他们刚刚大胜澳大利亚。德国队士气高涨，大家都迫不及待的要赶回大本营庆祝，而厄齐尔在激动和忙乱之余把自己最喜欢的胶布落在更衣室了。

——所以他是丝毫没有料到碰见这样的情景，不然他一定不会出现在这个尴尬的场景中。古兰经上怎么说的来着：“我的使命是为了完美人类的道德。”所以禁止偷窥他人隐私。他一向是晓得分寸，举止得体的，唯独当时真不知是怎么了，他无法移动他的双脚，双眼，甚至连心也不能有一丝游移。幸又不幸，南非球场的奇妙设计让身在外围的他可以清楚地窥见一切，而里面的人却不能看到外面。

于是两方都肆无忌惮。

米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽应该是欢喜这个吻的——厄齐尔定定的瞅着他：带着满足和喜悦的笑容，依依不舍的和托马斯·穆勒在刚刚一番唇齿相依中分离开来。穆勒大概是在向他如孩童般神气的微笑着吧？所以他也回以眷恋和柔情的笑容，连带着那些褶子也在白炽灯的照射下，变得缓和好看起来。厄齐尔不禁想安拉在上，这真的是32岁的人吗？这是年轻人深入炽热的狂恋中才会有的情感和面容啊。

然后，在他们又靠在柜子上耳鬓厮磨了好一会之后。穆勒一下字就把克洛泽打横抱了起来，天哪，看他那细瘦的身板做这样的事情真是吓人——克洛泽也不禁发出了轻声惊叹，但穆勒抱他抱得很稳当。他将米洛轻轻的仰到放在更衣室上的长椅上，而米洛则是伸出细长美丽的双臂，像白色的带子一样缠绕上穆勒的脖颈和后背，上面的人自然会意，迅速的俯下身子在他的脸颊上偷香了一口。他们注视着彼此，好像他们的眼睛都粘在了对方身上似的——然后同时发出了低低的，几近隐秘而开怀的笑声，听的人的心头暖暖的，又痒痒的。

厄齐尔看着这不可思议，却又确实发生了的一幕，脑海中万千思绪呼啸而过，他首先想到的是原来德国队中秘而不宣的“11号和13号”的诅咒是真的。几秒钟后，又觉得自己这样的鬼祟，不能更可恨了，他简直都要看不起自己了。先知说过多少次了？禁止偷窥他人隐私——你不得偷窥他人隐私。先知说过吗？他自己真的是弄不清楚先知说过没有了，他也不想弄清楚了。他现在，唯一能够看得清楚的，就是从更衣室的门口所照射出来的光，以及那扇门里的一切。

年轻的穆勒强健有力的身体覆在米洛纤长的曼妙身躯上，他的那件白色的罩衣早早就因为两个人的动作从长椅上半垂半落下来，衬着米洛秀美的脸颊，奶白色的皮肤，更为他平添了一股无可名状的柔美气息——厄齐尔早就知道米洛很美，但不知道为什么32岁的米洛会看起来这么的美。但此时，他只能屏息欣赏，无暇其他，毕竟，这样不需香艳，亦可旖旎缱绻，美不胜收的画面，他这辈子还只见过这么一次。

更衣室里的人都是明白，不可轻易辜负，韶光短暂，良辰美景奈何天。

穆勒几乎是压在米洛的身上了，他像个孩子似的紧紧地搂着他，扭动着，却又不怀好意的的轻声恳求：“再一次？只这一次，然后我们去和大家合流？米洛，好不好？”米洛哪里就拗得过他，只得无奈的笑着，安慰似的轻拍着他的后背：“最后一次了？嗯？说好了啊，其他人还在等我们呢！”

穆勒低低的欢呼起来，下一秒就叼住米洛的嘴唇，吮的滋滋作响，好像那上面有什么蜜糖，又甜又黏，他一沾上就再也离不开。两个人的喘息声渐渐大了，从更衣室里幽幽地飘了过来。这声音弄的厄齐尔脚下一酥，差点碎在地上站不起来。

——他此时才明白过来，这次是真的该走了。

在亲眼目睹托马斯和米洛熬出来的那一锅糖稀后，他本该是被感染了幸福和甜蜜的。毕竟他们那么暖，那么甜。可他这是怎么了，为什么他觉得内心深处突然间就感到惶惑不安，痛苦绝望？不，他不喜欢穆勒，也不喜欢米洛，所以这不是嫉妒，他很清楚，但也不禁疑惑了起来：他不是那种轻易就会喜欢和爱上谁的人。他潜意识里就暗暗告诫过自己，这样贸贸然的与人相知相恋是很危险的，他不会这么轻率的。他一直都做得很好的。

他明明一直都做得很好的，但是心，是这样的寂寥寒冷。他看不到这绝望的出口，亦不知道要向哪里去——简直就像——盲人在旅途中，不知起始，也不知终点，只是木然的前行。而当他偶然睁开双眼时，才发现自己不是瞎了，而是本就行走在没有星光的冬夜。

这是怎么了。

 

1、镜面迷宫

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多简直是要飞起来一般的跑。

转播镜头都快要被他逼疯了：他在球场已经化身成了一道模糊不清的红影，像一股红色旋风，以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲破中场，在场所有观众的心都要跟随着他停跳了。

接着，奇迹发生了。

一呼一吸间，他已经过掉了对方的一个中卫，然后加速，加速，再加速，接着就是一个漂亮急停转身，另一个后卫也败下阵来。他在对方的禁区内过人就像过掉一根木桩，如入无人之境，一系列动作行云流水，只让人觉得这情形本就不应该存在。他骗过了门将，一个神来之笔的挑球，掠过了门将，直直的打进球门——球场上瞬间沸腾了，几万人在欢呼他们的王。那就是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

没有人可以阻挡他，没有人去试图愚蠢的站在他的对面。他是夏日的风神，自由的逡巡在这片绿色的午原，他那红色的身影所卷起来的风暴声势浩大，甚至要突破电视银屏扑面而来。

梅苏特蜷在沙发上，把脸埋进膝盖中，只露出一双眼睛一错不错的盯着屏幕，他额头上一小块莹白的皮肤映覆着电视的一层蓝光，连带着那双烟水晶一般的眼眸也变得诡谲幽蓝，渊沉凝重了。

 

他就这样坐在会客厅已经有几个小时了，从凌晨到现在，已经快要天明了。但到底是几个小时，他自己也不是记得很清楚。现在自己在干什么？还是不清楚。他必须要把自己梳理的干净一点，没错，现在就要。

大约是大胜加纳的两天，还是三天后？那脚世界波的余韵还在他的心中盘桓呢。哥哥的电话就打来了。至于哥哥说了什么，他又回答了什么，他是真的都记不清楚了。艹！从那天开始，他脑子就不正常了，什么都记不住！关于那天的记忆，他只记得就是挂掉电话后接下来的几步路他像是踏在棉花上，飘飘忽忽的，眼前景象也渐渐的模糊了起来，虚虚实实的看不清楚，这让他的心里更加难受的紧，风吹过的时候他一阵冷，一阵又热，连呼吸都像回事刀尖上剐下来的，渗着心血。

先发现不对劲的是克洛泽，他温和的手指轻轻地捉住厄齐尔的手臂，柔声询问他怎么了。厄齐尔疲惫的冲他笑了笑，想告诉他我没事儿。可这圣人，这圣人温暖的手指所传递过来的关爱和温柔像是裹着冰渣子的冬风，劈头盖脸的就闷的他疼的蜷起身子——他实在是没力气了。他想说，米洛，我祖母没了，我很伤心。请安慰我吧。他能吗，他不能。

他不能像蒙昧时代的那些人那样报丧，因为那是真主所不喜的，他连哭丧都不能，因为教义说那是不被允许的。他要像个真正高贵克礼的教徒，安安静静寡淡庄重的活着，所以，在这强大的哀恸之下，他只能无声无息的，像一株被闪电击中的树，剧烈的抖动着，最终萧瑟而安静的倒下，倒下。他眼前的景色也终于从模糊变成了一团漆黑。米洛在喊他的名字。但他已经听不清楚了——他放心的晕过去了。

 

厄齐尔开始做梦。

他之所以知道这是梦境，是因为他能够在海洋里呼吸，并以各种奇异的姿势在水中游动，这对他来说谈不上自由，甚至有一点点的古怪。梦中的海洋是荒芜寂寥的，没有人们习以为常的珊瑚礁，奇异美丽的游鱼，也没有倏地一下就突然跳出又突然离去的奇特生物。他只看到海水是一片渐变的蓝，没有声音，也没有温度，只有海水从四面八方涌来，包裹着他。这感觉并不能说得上是惬意。他能看到阳光照耀进海底，白色的细沙发出银白色的光芒——但也仅限于此。他无论怎么游，怎么努力的寻觅，都无法游上水面。

他知道这是梦境。

所以他醒来。

 

醒来之时，大抵是午夜时分。厄齐尔缓缓地，极不情愿的睁开了眼睛，然后发现自己睡在velmore酒店的套房。月光和庭院中的一些人造光从白色轻纱幔帐中丝丝的渗露进来，一点一点的与黑暗调配出一种迷蒙的灰蓝色——让他一瞬间以为自己还在做梦。因为他的身子还是很沉重，像是被灌了水银，不得不在床上躺了会才缓过劲儿来。但是他确实醒了，极度清醒，这样无所事事让他备受折磨，而这房间的色调又闷的他简直喘不过气来，他想要抬手打开床头柜上的台灯，却不小心打翻了上面的药罐，铁皮的罐子砸在波斯地毯上，发出一声沉猛的钝响，惊醒了坐一旁打盹的赫迪拉——厄齐尔吓了一大跳，赫迪拉正巧坐在了厚重的天鹅绒帘下，厄齐尔没能第一时间看见他。

天鹅绒的垂幕那里抽来了窸窸窣窣的响动，萨米沉稳的男中音轻声响了起来——带着没有睡好的一点含混：“梅斯，你还好吗？”说着，他打开了台灯。

“嗯。”厄齐尔眯起眼睛，背过身子去躲避突如其来的强光，“不……还是不要灯了。”

赫迪拉迅速的捡起来地上的药罐，然后关灯。

两个人就这么沉默着，沉默着。厄齐尔不说话，赫迪拉也不知道怎么开口。屋子里安静的似乎连空气也凝滞了，厄齐尔觉得那股子窒息又要回来，终于忍不住清了清嗓子然后开口：“萨米，你回吧。明儿个还有训练……我没事的。”

“那你呢。”

“我？”厄齐尔迟钝的重复了一句，“啊，我出去走走。”

萨米等不及要开口，却在发出了一个颇为滑稽的音节之后，很快的又咽了回去，厄齐尔能想象黑暗中的萨米会是什么样的表情，他也知道萨米会为他做出什么样的选择。很快，赫迪拉温柔的轻声说：“梅斯，节哀随便——我嘴笨，不知道说什么才能让你好过一点，不过我只知道一件事，那就是大家都非常、非常的担心你。你要……好好的。”

厄齐尔已经起身了，他身上的衣服已经换了一套裁剪宽松随意的棉质薄睡衣。在这样的夜里，这套衣服显然是十分单薄的——他把一条薄被又兜在自己身上，回头努力冲和赫迪拉微笑：“放心，萨米，我不小了。”

他拖着无力的步子慢悠悠又晃悠悠的走向房门，拧开房门，走了出去，在那一瞬间，他听到了赫迪拉在那个幽暗的角落发出的无声叹息。

 

Velmore酒店整个被德国队包圆了。这是一栋崭新的庄园酒店，建筑风格颇有贴近普罗旺斯的意思——三层的简单方形复式建筑，占地面积却极大，八公顷，99间房子——一部分队员住在东边，一部分却住在西边。白天还好，一到了晚上，这一层就显得空荡而阴暗了。走廊里装着声控灯，厄齐尔心怕吵醒别人，只得一手扶着墙，贴着墙边一步步的腾挪出去（路过米洛的房间时，他疑心自己听到了两道呼吸声）。走廊的尽头远远地传来昏暗的光线，他只是顺着的那道光线走，终于走到了两边走廊的唯一一的接应点：会客厅。

酒店大多都设计的是这个样子：大大的贴地玻璃，显得自己的气派，不让人看轻了去——因而这巨幅的玻璃让人咋舌，加上公共会客厅没有窗帘，死白死白的月光没遮没拦的照进来，凄清的颜色，再加上万籁俱寂，更是说不出的荒凉恐怖。厄齐尔心里顿时就涌起了一股反感的情绪，再不愿意去窗边坐着了。北边倒是还好，月光照不到那边。墙上挂着一台巨幕的液晶电视机，正对着电视机十几英尺，摆放着一个纯白色的茶几，几个沙发挨着茶几随意的摆放。厄齐尔挑了其中一个最长最大的，慢慢的蹭过去，爬上了沙发，窝在上边，一动也不动。

有一段时间里，房间里静得能听到钟表滴答的走动声，不知是过了多久，北面发出了轻声的抽噎，最终这抽噎转化为了小心翼翼，以手掩面，极度克制的恸哭。

——卢卡斯·波多尔斯基曾开玩笑的说过他：纸糊的美人儿，吹口气就坏了；瓷做的人像，一摔就碎了。这明显就是说小姑娘的话，波尔蒂可不就是这个意思？厄齐尔又气又好笑，嘴上只说这次绝饶不了他，满运动场的追着要治他——看看谁是纸糊的，瓷做的！一边训练的施魏因施泰格见状连忙跑过来挡拆，连连向厄齐尔求饶，直替波尔蒂说好话，这才算完。

现在他静下心来想想，只觉得波尔蒂其实一点也没说错。他就是瓷做的，不然他现在为什么会像摔碎了那么疼？他合不上眼，更睡不着觉。因为他一睡觉，那些和祖母的一起生活过的往事就一件一件的浮现起来。他都不知道，原来自己记住了那么多，那么多细小的，微不足道，但是却温情脉脉的过往——这让他惊恐，因为他突然间发现，原来自己并不是强大到无所不惧，强大到独自一人也能活下去。相反，他太敏感，太脆弱，太需要别人的感情来充实自己——波尔蒂那么水晶剔透玻璃心肝的人，怎么会看不透他？

而这世界上，只有祖母懂他，爱护他，用全身心的仁慈和关爱来护佑他。父亲……？父亲太过强势，贫穷，背井离乡，歧视……和其他过于沉重的负担击垮了他，让他的心与灵魂再难施舍出多余的感情给他，他已经为了养活他们而心力交瘁。而母亲？母亲呢？她有三个孩子要抚育，梅苏特是老二，上有哥哥，下有妹妹。哥哥太过放浪不羁，而妹妹则是少年心性……。他自小羞怯孱弱，从不是惹人关注的那个，爱读书与足球的天赋是他唯一的闪光点。

只有祖母，是不同的。唯一的那个不同的人。

依稀还是五岁那年，他第一次回土耳其。一家人去游玩，突然间下起了倾盆大雨，慌乱中在人群里挤散了。他独自站在人行道上，瞪着眼看人，人也瞪着眼看他。隔着雨淋淋的车窗，隔着无数无形的玻璃罩子——无数的陌生人。人人都关在自己的小小世界里，他撞破了头也撞不进去，他就站在那里，似是魇住了。忽然听见背后有脚步声，他以为是父亲，没想到是祖母——那时她的样子，就和梅苏特心中所渴求的样子分毫不差。那是真爱他的人才会有的样子。他只有这一个人。

而这样好的祖母，离去而去了，永远的。这个他所依仗的最后一道温暖心灵的光辉，也终究是没了。

祖母的离去让他明白了一件事情：他活在自己用谎言所编制的世界里。在这个世界里，他冷漠而强悍。他彬彬有礼的对待每一个人，用剃刀般的目光审视着周边的每一个人——可交往的，不可交往的，可交心的，不可交心的。交心也要拿捏着分寸，什么时候该说什么话，什么时候就不该说了。最重要的是：绝对不能付出感情——绝对不能，因为一旦付出了，你就输了。他怕自己的心，一旦交出去了，就再也难拿回来。可现在，他再也不能这么做了。

他不愿意承认在潜意识里，他希望有人可以用一个炽热的心来回应他的感情。因为他毕竟不是机器，那样活着，实在太累。

托马斯和米洛用真实的感情撕下了他给自己戴上的那片面纱——让他看清，他不过是不肯打开他的心，一个人固执的活在那片亘古不变的黑暗中，就像——就像活在没有星光的冬夜。

而他们那是真正的幸福——厄齐尔就是知道，他们的感情真的不能在真了。他们教他知晓了陌生人之间，毫无缘由但是却可以真挚的相爱，可以给予对方真情与温暖，也可以索取。

先是他们，撕破了厄齐尔一叶障目的面纱，然后，祖母的死，让他彻底看清了自己……看清自己究竟是——

——不，不能再想了，要找点事情做……不能不填满这可怕的空虚——不然，他的脑子就会再次的活动起来。思想真是再痛苦不过的事情了。

厄齐尔不堪重负的歪倒在沙发上，随手拍了一下遥控器，电视机打开了。当地电视台正在播放世界杯赛事回看——啊，足球。他想。想想足球，那也是好的。

然后，他就看到了克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。

此时天边已经泛起一丝鱼肚白。那样渗人而萧条的月色已不知所踪。

厄齐尔没有注意到这些，他看着足球转播，思绪渐渐清明了起来，他开始抱膝而坐，眼睛一眨不眨的着电视屏幕——安拉在上，那可是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多啊。

 

施魏因施泰格一贯是习惯性早起，然后骚扰波尔蒂。他和波尔蒂这回一个分到了东走廊，一个分到了西走廊，这让他愤愤不平了很久。他在借钥匙的路上想起了可怜的厄齐尔刚刚没了祖母，这老好人也有点放心不下他。他正想着要不要一会去看看厄齐尔的时候，那个窝在会客厅沙发上的身影就吓了他一跳。

“梅斯？梅斯？梅苏特？！梅苏特·厄齐尔！”小猪先是轻声呼唤，然后就开始拼命的摇动他，但是厄齐尔就是蜷在沙发上一动不动，也不醒来。小猪盯着他，脸上已经是带了几分惧意。他开始冲着走廊里大喊：“波尔蒂——！！菲利普——！！看在上帝的份儿上！”他气急败坏，声音都有点喊呲了，“梅苏特出事儿了——！！”

这不啻于在走廊里人扔了一颗重磅炸弹，顿时整个庄园就被一阵阵嘈杂的声音和混乱的人影充斥了，开门声，跑动声和其他人不安的窃窃私语充斥了整个庄园三层。在重重的人影中，队长菲利普拉姆只闻声音不见人：“梅苏特怎么啦！！！！”不得不说他的怒吼还是挺有气势的。

“你快来看看，这孩子别不是……”施魏因施泰格与匆匆赶来（还穿着睡衣）的拉姆交换了一个满心忧虑的眼神，“他祖母的事儿……？”

“别说了。”拉姆一脸严肃的摆了摆手，但他显然也说得没什么底气。

他抱起厄齐尔，低声而急切的呼喊：“梅苏特？梅苏特！醒醒！醒醒！！”其他的队员们也已经聚集过来，七嘴八舌的喊着他的名字。

克洛泽招招手叫身后的穆勒赶快去找比埃尔霍夫，而一旁的托尼·克罗斯则已经去找队医了。米洛忧心的观察着厄齐尔惨白的小脸，他脸上写满了不忍。

拉姆连叫了他几声也没到回答，他不禁又急又怕，下手也重了，一巴掌拍上了厄齐尔的脑袋：“梅苏特！！！！”

啪的清脆一声，好像是玻璃杯摔碎在地上的清脆一声，惊得在场的所有人都闭了嘴，不约而同的用谴责目光看向拉姆。有么一会儿功夫，屋子里静极了。

——然后就是一声呻吟。厄齐尔醒了，揉着脑袋，直喊疼。就这么几个简单的不能再简单的动作，让屋子里的人都体验了一把从地狱到天堂的滋味，厄齐尔看他们的脸上的表情五彩缤纷，难以形容的的妙趣横生。他觉得有趣极了，他笑了。

佩尔·默特萨克做了一件所有人想做又不敢做的事情：他照着厄齐尔的脑袋就又是一下。临了他甩着自己拍疼了的手，又恨又开心的笑骂他：“你个小混蛋吓死我们了！”

厄齐尔捉过佩尔的手，轻轻地吹着：“没事儿，佩尔，我不会有事儿的。”

 

下午在队医的检查和保证下，他和赫迪拉开车去了约翰内斯堡的清真寺，去为他的祖母祈祷，因为不能赶回土耳其，所以他几乎一天都在祝颂，他把他心中所有最美好的祝福，最真挚的情感，都祝祷给他祖母。赫迪拉在清真寺外，等到厄齐尔出来，已经是晚上八点了。

“你刚才在打电话？”厄齐尔打开车门钻进车厢里时，赫迪拉问他。

“是，和法则里。”厄齐尔也不隐瞒。他想了想，终于转过头来，看着赫迪拉说：

“萨米，我要去皇马了。

“我一定要去皇马，为此，我将不惜一切。”

镜面迷宫·完


	2. 不语的精灵

2010年8月17日，云达不莱梅正式与皇家马德里签订转会合约。梅苏特·厄齐尔，这位年纪轻轻却已声名鹊起的德国中场指挥官，终于是到达了所有球员心目中的圣地——圣·伯纳乌球场。

 

穆里尼奥将手紧紧的插入裤兜，他因此而不得不耸起肩膀，以一个古怪的姿势伫立在场边——活像个因系统故障而被废置了的廉价机器人。皇马的队员们深谙他的脾气，知道他这是紧张到了极限的表现，故而他们每个人都在不露痕迹的，尽可能的远离他。如果有哪个人不幸的被他抓到痛脚，那么那个人一定会被“那位会说八国语言”的教练用嘴炮轰击到神经崩溃，生无可恋的去投地中海——才不管你有罪没罪。这就是穆里尼奥的准则。

克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多一边训练，一边不怕死的继续偷偷观察他们的教练：哦，他显然还在克制着他的情绪，却没有注意到自己的眼睛已经开始慢慢的睁大，额上的纹路也愈发的显露，逐渐深刻……嗯，这是明确的“从我身边滚开”的信号。罗纳尔多一边拼命的忍住笑意，一边远远的绕开了穆里尼奥。平心而论，他还是挺同情这狂人教练的：毕竟新一轮的转会季的结束，意味着新一轮教练受难季的开始。况且，罗纳尔多自身是很喜欢这位葡萄牙同乡的，他们骨子里同时都透露出一股恃才傲物的风度，颇有点混不吝的骨气。这可是在西班牙不常见的好骨气。

他考虑完了关于教练的事情，注意力就不得不顺着教练又转到了“转会”这个词上。唉哟，圣母玛利亚，他才不在乎转会，新人，和鬼知道那些媒体天天不遗余力宣扬的乱七八糟的东西呢！他所有的精力全部都聚集在因伤退出的卡卡身上——

直到现在，他都不敢再回忆那一天的场景：巨大的金属卤化光源灯将整个球场照的犹如白昼，球迷们在愤怒的呐喊，他们的教练组在向裁判挥舞着拳头要求一个说法……可他的却充耳不闻，眼前一片漆黑，只有里卡多能够出现在他的眼中：你看他倒在地上的样子，分外的无助——他那样斯斯文文的人，说话都柔和的像是能抚慰你的灵魂，这样好的人，怎么会有人怀着恶意去伤害？“克里斯！”他咬牙，丝丝作痛的声音，里卡多在叫他——他这才发现自己像个滑稽的雕塑一样一动不动的傻站在原地。他踉跄的奔过去，跪倒在他身边，抓住他的手指。草皮冰冷，潮湿的露水渗进他的球袜，仿佛渗进了他的骨头一般，可是里卡多的手却更冰，更冷。他的脸色因为疼痛而惨白，就要死去一样，罗纳尔多不禁因为恐惧战栗起来：“里卡多！”他傻傻的叫他的名字——他不是第一次看到队友受伤，可是里卡多的倒下，却让他突然感受到了美被毁灭的那一瞬间的无力和惶恐。他会失去他。认识到这个事实，让罗纳尔多的惶恐瞬间变成了绝望。

然后，里卡多做了一件事。一件让罗纳尔多毕生难忘的事情：

他轻轻的，艰难的捉起罗纳尔多的手，亲吻了一下他的手背，一双温润的深栗色眼睛闪耀混杂痛苦和安慰的温柔神采，他说：“别怕，克里斯，别怕，我不离开你，我就在这里。”

——所以我不会把身后的位置让给除了里卡多的任何人。罗纳尔多认真的想。那是里卡多的位置。而每每想起有个什么都不知道的外人，会来抢走这个他只留给里卡多一个人位置，他的胃就会不舒服的开始痉挛。他知道这不是他能够左右的事情，皇马不会坐以待毙，虽然卡卡的伤势正在好转，但这并不意味着皇马不会找一个救火队来，事实上，任何一个俱乐部都不会在这种关头无所作为。罗纳尔多知道这件事情没有任何幻想的余地，与其如此，他到不如做个鸵鸟，眼不见为净。这也是他不愿意接受一切转会消息的原因。

与他相比，其他人就对新援的到来要期待更多。譬如拉莫斯，再比如卡西利亚斯。对于卡西，罗纳尔多倒是多少能琢磨出他的小心思，更衣室，穆里尼奥什么的。而拉莫斯就有点不着边了，新来一个中场关他什么事？难道是位置上都带一个中字让他感觉很亲切？他愣了一下，自己也不禁为这荒唐的想法笑了。

他开始围绕着场地慢跑，一方面是为了热身，另一方面是为了冷静一下自己的头脑。他发现自己很难不将今天的紧张归功于新援的加入这件事。整个伯纳乌没有一个人不为这件事所影响，上至穆里尼奥，下至工作人员。随着时间的流逝，这气氛也上升至了高潮。

他心不在焉的跑了几圈，直到他看见佩佩正站在场内冲他招手。他跑了过去，问他：“科佩拉，怎么了？”

佩佩哈哈大笑起来：“没什么事儿，就是看你皱着眉头，怪难受的，叫你过来说会儿话。欸！不说我说，你怕什么！今年又没引进边锋，来的是一个前腰和B2B……”

“前腰？我今年一条转会消息也没看。”罗纳尔多说着眉头皱得更深了。前腰，果然是里卡多的位置——呃啊！他今天也想里卡多太多次了吧！

“那你有没有看世界杯？我的意思是，接着看？”

“天啊科佩拉！比利亚进了咱们一个球！你觉得我还会看吗！天主保佑，我恨死他了。”

“——别说，他去巴塞罗那了。”

罗纳尔多闻言狞笑起来：“正好吊打！连带梅西！”

说完，他就和佩佩同时放声大笑，两个人一起跌坐在草坪上。罗纳尔多一想起巴萨，还有那些宏图伟业，不禁开始为球队的将来而深深地思虑了起来。他和佩佩安静地在草地上休息了一会，才不情愿的开口问道：“那你知道咱们今年的新援——”

“援”这个词才刚出口，科恩特朗就颠颠的冲他们跑过来，边跑边喊：“嘿！伙计们！教练说更衣室集合！！卡西说新人来啦~”

你TM那么高兴干嘛。罗纳尔多腹诽道。

八月马德里的风格一向是以炎热暴晒著称。但今日却是反常的阴天，整个城市笼罩在一片灰白的色调当中，仿佛是在预示着一场大雨的到来。

梅苏特•厄齐尔与萨米•赫迪拉带好随身物品，从劳斯莱斯上跳下来，对负责迎接他们的司机致以礼貌的微笑。黑色玻璃罩子里面的人冲他们掀了的两声喇叭算是回复，随即便无声无息的像一条游鱼般滑入川流不息的车海，并很快消失。赫迪拉有些迷失的盯着那车子消失的方向，许久转过身来，才看见厄齐尔一脸肃穆，带着朝拜似的庄重，静静的凝睇着眼前的伯纳乌球场。他不禁为厄齐尔的神情所触动，也细细的打量起眼前这栋建筑物。

——比起散发着忧郁诗人气质的厄齐尔，赫迪拉更像是生性严谨的工程师，这从他们的球风上就可窥见一斑。也许故乡斯图加特这座充斥着现代化高科技的城市注定了他不会成长为像厄齐尔那样善感的人。但这并不意味着赫迪拉没有欣赏艺术并且品味它无言之美的能力。

事实上，作为一个朴素的，讲求实用主义的德国人来说，赫迪拉认为繁复的装饰和雕塑反而会割裂一个建筑的整体连续性美感，所以，相对于那些连犄角旮旯都要表达出古典主义美学的建筑物，他对伯纳乌球场简洁的结构设计与装潢表示不能更满意——不，他并不是对厄齐尔家乡引以为豪的科隆教堂有什么意见，虽然他和厄齐尔常常会陷入诸如“斯图加特好还是盖尔森基兴美”这种毫无意义的小学生争论中。但他们最终只会是相视一笑。这也是他们关系如此融洽的秘诀所在。

赫迪拉长久而细致的审视着他以后将会为之奉献出青春和拼搏的建筑——它曾经只在梦里出现过，虚无缥缈，无可琢磨。但现如今，这球场充满实感地矗立在他的面前，就像在对他说：“美梦成真了，萨米”。这令他像个孩子一样的兴奋，却还要努力压抑下自己想要去抚摸他坚硬的外墙的冲动。但是用喜悦的的感情去注视它是合乎一切的道德和理性的。而赫迪拉正在这么做：

他看到经典的圆矩形马蹄状架构与充满了现代律动感的顶部管道状装饰物结合的天衣无缝，而在球场的外部，根根巨大的钢制立柱如同银灰色鱼骨，整齐的依附在主体建筑物上，同时也像卫兵一般拱卫着球场。大片的白色，灰色和银色和些许的褐色构成了整个伯纳乌球场的整体色调。激荡着血与剑和某种不知名的味道。就算是作为一个现代派风格建筑来说，赫迪拉也认为这样的建筑风格和冰冷的色调对于一座球场来说过于肃杀——这应该不是心血来潮，严肃的德国后腰心想。马德里人在向世人昭示着他们的不同：即使是运营着世界上最顶级的足球赛事，即使这球场里给养着世界上最为伟大的球员，皇家马德里也在激情与狂欢中硬是添加了一丝高傲与冷酷。发现这一事实令赫迪拉心中一直澎湃激荡着的喜悦浪潮渐渐归于平静，他开始好奇这球场明明是在1984年有过一次大修，为何它整体上还是显露出一股饱经沧桑的淡然与冰冷？这冰冷而沉重的气场让人感觉他们面对的不是一座球场，而是一个已经进入暮年的老人，没有热血，连温度都欠奉。

“怪渗人的，是吧？”厄齐尔及时的给出自己的评价。

“……是。”赫迪拉回答，“这球场，看久了让人心里发毛。”

随后他又说道：

“梅苏特，我心头七上八下的一直闹腾，总觉得好像有什么不幸要发生。”

厄齐尔有些惊异地转过头来看他。而赫迪拉说完之后也罕见的露出的一副不可置信的表情，随后默默的在心中向真主忏悔。

厄齐尔说：“这句听着好像我会说的话。”

赫迪拉审视着厄齐尔：他的表情和肢体动作都异常从容，似乎转会皇家马德里这件事情的主人公不是他，所以他对此事没有任何情绪。他混身上下只有一双眼睛，微微透露出一股向死而生的绝望和淡然，活像是刚从战壕里爬出来的老兵。有时候赫迪拉真的挺恨他这种老成持重，他好像从不会表现出慌乱，情绪失控或是一切有情绪时的样子，他永远是那么平和得体，像是看透了一切活到七老八十的人精。他看人时的神情会让无端的让人感到慌乱和羞愧。但有的时候，他受了委屈，或是心里不痛快，这性格也逼迫他不能像个孩子一样哭闹发泄，只是一个人默默地找个角落躲起来，让人看了怪心疼。

“我就是个老妈子。”赫迪拉默默地想：“不过我认了，因为梅苏特真的很可爱。和他在一起的时候就像和弟弟拉尼在一起一样。”

两个人并肩站在伯纳乌外静静的伫立了良久。仿佛在那一刻时间都停止了，他们生存在独立法则的他们的世界。他们各自想着各自的心事。许久，赫迪拉才哆嗦着问了他一句：“你是怎么想的？”

厄齐尔回过头来用眼神询问他。

“我是说……你怕不怕？”

厄齐尔笑了。

“要听实话吗？萨米？的确——我身体的每一寸都在对我呼喊你已经在马德里了。我的眼睛看到伯纳乌，我的耳朵听到西语，我的手曾经切实的触碰到那份转会合同——如果我现在愿意，我甚至可以在伯纳乌的墙壁上刻上梅苏特厄齐尔直到我不想刻为止——但这一切都无关紧要……这些感觉只是浮在水面上的灯火，传达不到我在水底的心灵深处。”

“可这也没什么，因为我还活着。”

赫迪拉顿时哑口无言。心中却无可抑制的涌起了了对厄齐尔的无限敬畏和怜爱，这感情让他觉得呼吸有点困难，连说话都有点哽咽——可能是与巨大的伯纳乌相比，厄齐尔显得太过瘦小，又或者是马德里这该死的地中海气候让人觉得呼吸困难。总之，这些感情汇聚在一起，形成了无比汹涌澎湃的感情潮，一浪接着一浪，拍打着他的心房。他只得无言的抓住厄齐尔的手，动作和力度都无比坚定。以此来表达他说不出口的话语。

很快，从球场的大门一侧的小边门走出来两个挂牌子的工作人员，边走边四处张望，一见着他们，眉开眼笑的。忙不迭的跑过来和他们握手，并且为他们领路。这两个人的年龄不过四五十岁上下，中等身材，生的一副本地拉丁人的长相，但是面上的神情一看就是做体育相关的工作的。他们一路走一路会进行一些小声的英语交流。一般情况大多是赫迪拉用英语回答问题，而厄齐尔则躲到赫迪拉的身后，仿佛是怕生似的。那两人到也不介意，只是笑笑。大概是见怪不怪了。

他们一路上倒是走的不急，赫迪拉便得了空小声地和厄齐尔用德语交流：“你西班牙语学得怎么样了啊？”

厄齐尔回给了他一个绝望的不能再绝望的眼神：“我就会说你好早安和谢谢。”

赫迪拉忍不住要以手扶额仰天长叹，却还是嘴上说着“还好，够用了。”和“以后有的是日子呢。”

两个工作人员颇有要带他们参观一下整个球场内部的意思。但是那些西班牙语厄齐尔一个都看不懂，解说人员的英语也听不懂。他索性就远远的落了队，习惯性的掏出手机开始检查资讯。果不其然，德国的队友们已经发来了许许多多的祝福，不光是国家队，就连沙尔克时期的队友也有人给他发去了祝福。厄齐尔紧紧地攥着手机，瞪大眼睛抿着嘴唇，一条一条，逐字逐句的看：

拉姆和小猪俨然是一副官方发言人的口吻，什么不要害怕勇往直前啦，努力为自己打拼啦。如果西甲欺负人回德国来我们去揍他啦（小猪后来又来了一条短信说这是波尔蒂胡打进来的）……有意思的是拉姆连标点符号的运用都异常标准严苛，看他的短信仿佛他就站在厄齐尔面前一字一句的说教似的。不莱梅的队友里只有佩尔发了短信，虽然话里话外仿佛还有些恼他，但依旧还是支持他为了自己的梦想而努力。

诺伊尔不光写了祝福还偷偷的抱怨了BVB最近有特务要打进沙尔克的内部，他为此忙的焦头烂额：“我就走了一个世界杯！鲁尔区就要翻天啦！”随后便是赫韦德斯用一贯温柔优美的文法祝贺他能加盟到皇马这样的球队，当然，也附了几句话：“别理曼努！他踢完世界杯脑子不清醒了！鲁尔区很好，就是大家都很想你。”

克洛泽发来的话像是个大哥叮嘱弟弟一样唠唠叨叨，不，没准比自己的哥哥还唠叨也说不定，厄齐尔微笑着想，一边滑动着手机翻页。穆勒的短信简直就像是黏在米洛的屁股后面跟来的似的，厄齐尔一边盯着这两个几乎同时间发来的短信，一边思索穆勒也许真不怕他看出什么来。等到他再去看正文的时候，差点没喷出来。

穆勒：“恭喜你飞皇马腾达啦！~\\(≧▽≦)/~啦啦啦~~~新的赛季在西甲也要努力哦！我也会努力的，和米洛和大家一起！！！哈哈哈哈~”

厄齐尔点了一下回复：“飞皇马腾达是什么鬼东西。顺，替我向米洛问好。”

穆勒的回复极其神速：“耶？！！？惊！！！！！你你你你你你——你是怎么知道我和米洛在一起啊？！”

厄齐尔再也憋不住，扶着墙哈哈大笑起来，赫迪拉闻声回头，他大声问：“梅苏特，你怎么了？”厄齐尔连忙把手机摁灭了，还带着笑意对赫迪拉摇了摇头。赫迪拉招呼了他一句快走，厄齐尔迷茫的应了一声，却迷惑的盯着他的背影，好一会儿，才仿佛是睡醒了一样，走到窗边，凝望球场隔离出出的那一片小小灰色的天空。脑中仿佛有什么东西轰然崩塌，无数的光线穿越过一切的阻隔照射进他的身体，占据了他整个人，整个身体，让他整个人都被光充盈。

——天啊，我竟然真的，真的来到皇马了。他想。

 

赫迪拉一行人最终的目的地定在了教练办公室。目标地点不是更衣室而是这里，这样厄齐尔的内心既庆幸又失落。比起那些声名在外的队员们，还是已经见过几次面的教练更让人觉得踏实。果不其然，一打开门，他们就看见穆里尼奥背着手，背对着他们，站在面对着墙上一幅绘有皇马队标的巨幅挂毯陷入了沉思。直到赫迪拉关门发出了声音，他才缓缓的转过身来，脸上仿佛是带着笑，却又仿佛什么都没有似的，说：“小伙子们。旅途还顺利吗？”他说一口及流利的英语，不知道为什么，这每每都会惊起厄齐尔的不安

“好极了，谢谢。”赫迪拉说，他有意无意的挪了一步把厄齐尔挡在身后。

“你呢？梅苏特？”

——这下是无论如何都躲不过去了。厄齐尔学着赫迪拉的样子，也回答了一句“谢谢，好极了。”虽然这句话带着浓浓的鲁尔区口音吧。但却成功的令穆里尼奥露出的满意的笑容。厄齐尔终于放心，开始认真的打量起这位他将他领入伯纳乌的的教练：是的。他想，穆里尼奥虽然不像是球星出身的教练们那样身材魁梧高大，但你不能认为他的压迫感仅仅来自于身形。他瘦而挺拔，因为常年醉心于足球，倒也显得身体结实。但这都不是重点，穆里尼奥生的一张方正的国字脸，眉骨高耸而眼窝低陷，一双鹰隼一般的姜黄色眼眸犀利无比，这都是伊比利亚半岛人所特有的特质。还有他的脸颊长度略有些短，鼻梁高而挺直。而他一双薄薄的嘴唇在因为思考或是微笑而抿起时所形成的一条令人生畏的直线，让他不怒自威的气场陡然提升了又一境界，相由心生，厄齐尔想，无外乎外面的人管他的叫狂人。

穆里尼奥知道厄齐尔和赫迪拉在观察他，他只是笑笑，什么都没说。然后与他们说了一些叮嘱，有关于球队的，也有关于生活方面的，如果有什么不懂，有什么需要，他们尽可以找他帮忙。他希望这两位德国的球员能够尽快融入皇马，然后实现皇马近些年来的梦想。说完了之后，他取出手机，对着手机一通叽里呱啦的西语。等到他讲完电话，他才对赫迪拉和厄齐尔说：“等不急了吧？我们这就去更衣室。”

随后他又仿佛不经意的望了一眼窗外的天空，说了一句：“要下雨了。”

 

皇马的更衣室里充满了兴高采烈的西班牙语——虽然罗纳尔多不愿意承认，但这样的欢声笑语自从里卡多的伤退之后就甚少出现。他又不经意间想到了里卡多，不过这次他连自己都没有注意到。他默默地喝着补充性维生素饮料，不理会身边科恩特朗和佩佩两个人的疯玩疯闹。只是一味的计划着他要做的事：洗澡、换另一件干净的训练服，球袜必须换了吧……一会儿还要不要再多加几个训练项目？啧，科佩拉也太能吵吵了吧看我不揍他……

咦……？

突然间，喧闹声就像被插断的香烟一般迅速的熄灭了。有那么一瞬间，罗纳尔多疑心自己的脑中出现了蚊音。然后，迅速地，寂静被一阵阵小声的窃窃私语所打断，罗纳尔多认命的从自己的活计里抽身出来——他知道将要发生什么事。他们来了。

他抬头望向更衣室的门口：打头的是穆里尼奥，但可惜他的身高完全遮不住身后高大的德国人，罗纳尔多先是看到一个身材高大并且长相有几分偏北非血统的人走进来，然后，也就是一眨眼的功夫，一个白色的，比先前的人小了几分的身影像鬼魂一样坚决的飘了过去，快的让他只能看到一个白色身影。

穆里尼奥清了清嗓子，对众人说：“这是今年的两位德国新援：萨米·赫迪拉”，大个子上前点了头点算是示意，“和这位梅苏特·厄齐尔——我想你们今年已经见过面了吧。”

拉莫斯和卡西利亚发出会心的笑声。穆里尼奥看起来很满意：“好吧，那你们就互相认识一下吧。好好相处啊！”便飞速走人了。

更衣室里面顿时爆发出了口哨声，掌声和笑声。今年德国队的表现有目共睹，拜这二位所赐可没少让他们少吃了苦头。不甘心自然是有的，但实力摆在那里，更多的是敬重。

“今年你们踢的很不错。”卡西率先伸出一支手来分别和赫迪拉及厄齐尔握了握，轮到厄齐尔时，卡西想是想起了什么似的，欢快的用西语叽里呱啦：“嘿！我记得你呢！你闷加纳的那一脚真神了！”随后他又有点不好意思的注意到了自己的失态，又用英语翻了一遍，厄齐尔有些羞涩的磕磕巴巴的说：“谢谢，也……祝福你们拿了大力神杯。”他有个词用错了，但卡西只是温和的笑着，什么都没说。接着便很有队长范儿的带他们开始和每一个队员认识。其实足球圈子说大不大，说小不小，谁能不认识谁呢？罗纳尔多腹诽卡西多此一举。但在卡西带着这两个人过来的时候，他还是微笑着站起身——显出他的尊重。

卡西带着人走过来：“这是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，不过不用我也介绍你们也应当认识吧？”卡西调皮的冲他们一眨眼睛。罗纳尔多连忙把话头接过去，把手先伸向赫迪拉：“幸会，叫我克里斯就成。欢迎你们来到皇马。”

赫迪拉用不太标准的西语回了一句“谢谢。”回握给罗纳尔多的手既温暖又坚定。罗纳尔多打量着赫迪拉，觉得他在面上就带着一股子沉稳劲儿，一双黑色的眼睛目光定定的。一看就是一个能拿决断的主儿。他们相视一笑，随后，罗纳尔多将手伸向了赫迪拉身边的白色影子。

这下终于不能躲了。白色影子从赫迪拉身后闪出来，低着头，伸出一只有点肉肉的白色小手，轻轻地，有些僵硬的回握住罗纳尔多，那一瞬间，罗纳尔多觉得自己像是被溪流所缠绕。

“你好。”影子也说僵硬的西班牙语，他语音低沉，语调却柔和委婉。然后，他仿佛下定了什么决心似的，慢慢的抬起头，挤出一个微笑，小心翼翼却又分外庄重的说：“我叫梅苏特，梅苏特·厄齐尔。”

罗纳尔多至此才终于看清了白色影子究竟长什么样子。有卡卡珠玉在前，厄齐尔那稚嫩又略带东方婉约风格的面容让他有点失落，却又不禁有些高兴：这孩子还是个奶娃娃呢。和里卡多那样举手投足间的游刃有余差远了，连说话喘气都带着一股奶味儿。即使他再镇定，那微微发抖的手指和大得离谱的眼睛也出卖了他。他在害怕。是了，才21岁，他不怕才有鬼。罗纳尔多想到这里，又特意重重的捏了一下厄齐尔的手，说：“以后要一起好好干啊！兄弟！”当然，他很怀疑厄齐尔是否能听懂。

厄齐尔蓦地浑身一震，罗纳尔多感觉到了他的异常，有些关切又有些奇怪的看着他。两人四目相对的一瞬，厄齐尔望向他的眼神充斥着悲伤，温柔，带有几分恳求和痛苦，却坚定。罗纳尔多疑心自己看错了，再揉揉眼睛，发现厄齐尔还是那副怯生生的样子，跟在赫迪拉的身边，活像一只小跟屁虫。他觉得自己最近可能练得太多，可能看花了眼。

罗纳尔多望着他的背影想，这不过是开始而已。

他深深地忧虑着再过不久新赛季，都不用巴萨、皇家黑社会这帮对手，光这些如狼似虎的同僚和皇马更衣室波谲诡异的人际关系，就会把他生吞活剥。

不一会儿卡西举着电话说：“教练说今天暴雨，不用训练了。”

 

罗纳尔多想的不错。在接下来的一周内。又新来了一个迪玛利亚。但这也不过是又多加了一个受到不同“款待”的球员罢了。似乎冷眼旁观新人们的发展是每个俱乐部大佬的特权和义务，也许只是因为单纯的语言不通，也只是某种可笑的自尊心作祟。总之，自从迎新之后，新人们就再也没有与大佬们有过更多更深的接触。但这并不意味着他们就会对新人视而不见，相反，在几次的训练之后，罗纳尔多就已经听到佩佩给其中一位取了个外号叫“小娘们”，他心里竟然也明白佩佩指的谁。

至于新人们呢，阿根廷人迪玛利亚一心扎入足球世界，对外界一切都打定主意不闻不问，教练找他谈话，他也只是保证他会尽快学习西班牙语，但效果如何他不做担保。至于德国人，则完全体现出了德国制造所应当有的一切：准时上班，训练，下班，回家。最精巧的自鸣钟估计都没有他们这么准确。穆里尼奥没有在德语的天赋上点点，他只能对着媒体抱怨：“德国人背上像粘了502一样！他们也太不愿意融进球队了！”

不过穆里尼奥下定决心要让新老球员快速融合，他一向认为比赛才是促进理解的好手段。于是他开始在每天的对抗赛中频繁的重新组队，并且每天队形一换。在这个新制度实行了几天之后，罗纳尔多发现这个办法奏效了，证据是佩佩不再使用那个侮辱性的词汇。奇怪的是，几次轮换，他都没能和厄齐尔一组。最后他实在忍不住，终于在一次训练结束后去问了佩佩，得到的结果令他大吃一惊：

“太不可思议……呃，我是说，真是太美妙了。”佩佩憨憨的挠头，一边停下收拾东西，“我根本弄不明白他是怎么想的，怎么跑的，总之，和他在一组的时候，感觉所有的一切之前踢球的难题全部消失了，球会在你最需要，最合适的时候飞传过来……就好像他能知道这个场面下一步会变成什么样。神了。”

罗纳尔多说：“……你这说的也太玄了，哪有那么厉害的人。”

“厉不厉害你试试不就知道了？”佩佩有点赌气的撇了撇嘴，气鼓鼓的把水瓶装进书包里，“你不信我干嘛问我？拉莫斯他们还给他起了个外号叫‘希尔芙’……”

“那是什么意思？”

“拉莫斯说是‘风的精灵’的意思。”

佩佩说，他收拾完东西，准备回家，最后还是忍不住吐槽了一句：

“不过这个精灵从不说话。”

不语的精灵·完


	3. 掌上珊瑚

2010年的八月就这样飞一般的溜过去了。而世界亦在这时间的流逝中悄然发生着转变。在足球界，八月的结束象征着一年一度的狗血转会大戏落下帷幕，各家的媒体在连续鏖战了一个月之后，终于把最后一丝精力也榨干净，心有不甘却也无力回天的沉入水底。

无独有偶，正在这个时候，劳尔·布兰科放出了转会沙尔克的消息——就像是算准了这个时机一样，并且一击必杀：这本该引起惊天巨浪的消息最终还是石沉大海，没有掀起腥风血雨。这固然有劳尔刻意避嫌的成分在，但显然，大众的注意力毕竟还是更多的集中在今年新入伙的球员身上。而在这些人中，萨米·赫迪拉中规中矩，没有什么可供大众咀嚼，因此，梅苏特·厄齐尔成为了当仁不让的焦点。

这不是厄齐尔的本意，无奈在世界杯上他少年得志神佛通杀的风姿过于耀目，实在令人难以忘怀。而他的低调和内敛更让人对他充满好奇。好奇心的堆积是非常可怕的，更可怕的是穆里尼奥有意无意的在这干柴堆上又点了一把火：他在九月五日的比赛上并没有让厄齐尔上场比赛，这更令媒体和球迷的期待上升到了极点。

相比起球迷，伯纳乌的球员们在这方面就幸运的多，在获取资讯方面也容易得多。毕竟在厄齐尔在给球迷带来喜悦之前，首先给球员们带来了惊喜：皇马队中长人众多，而清秀苍白德国少年却将一股新鲜的特质带入了队中，突出却并不突兀的在这些有着日烧色皮肤，面庞棱角分明的拉丁汉子们中熠熠闪耀，散发出皎白而柔和的光辉。连带着皇马这一队的气质也开始变得温和优雅起来——佩佩也许并不是第一个为厄齐尔心悦诚服的，但可以肯定的是他绝不是最后一个：少年也许还略带稚嫩青涩，但球技却老练而敏锐，又总是一副思虑过多，紧张到摇摇欲坠的样子，好似一株成长的过快的绿色藤曼，生长时过于强势的抽长撕拉开了表皮的肌肤纹理，散发出一股令人迷惑的，介于成年和中性的一种辛辣的芳香，这正是少年令人心神摇曳的时光，坚韧却瘦削，令性别的界线都开始模糊。雄性们并没有那些泛滥四溢的圣母心，却也在见到这可怜却倔强的幼崽模样后软了心肠。厄齐尔的确是太爱人了，谁又能不爱他呢？

——也许，除了到现在还没有能和他分在一组的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多吧。

造成这种局面的原因不能全都怪穆里尼奥，罗纳尔多也有着一定的责任，一部分原因是因为他还是心心念念着里卡多的伤愈回归后的处境，心都快操碎了，实在无暇他顾。另一个原因则是皇马的更衣室正掀起一股给厄齐尔起外号的风潮，而他却无法参与，这让他有些气恼，好像是被某种不知名的力量排除在外，于是越发有些看不惯厄齐尔。

其实顶级水平的球员彼此在一起进行竞技时，只消一两回合的交锋便可知对方深浅。而凡是与厄齐尔搭档过的人都无一不被他出众的大局观和随心所欲举重若轻的球技所折服，真心的爱慕和钦佩他。只可惜罗纳尔多始终无缘与厄齐尔分在一组，于是就无缘体会那些别人口中的“华丽的球风”“简直是小梅西在世”“去你的吧他不是就叫梅西（mes）么”诸如此类等等等等。

罗纳尔多只能凭借着几日下来更衣室的相处经验，隐隐约约体会出厄齐尔是驯服而安静的。这也不是什么新奇的发现，连佩佩都能体会出厄齐尔这个好处。不过只一点有些令他在意，他觉得厄齐尔的安静是与成年男子（比如阿隆索）那种成竹在胸的安静不同，厄齐尔的安静带有几分忐忑几丝不安，仿佛是怀抱着某种秘密艰辛的喁喁前行，很容易令人联想到生活在海底的某种敏感的生物，故而这品质在伯纳乌就更显得难能可贵。

“简直就是小美人鱼。”一次训练后卡西用西班牙语说，“为了足球把嗓音都舍弃了，多美。”

其他人喃喃表示赞同。于是厄齐尔的外号正式敲定为“鲷鱼”。虽与卡西的原意相差十万八千里，但厄齐尔知道后只是平静虚弱的笑笑便接受了——年轻，身怀绝技却又脾气好的不像话，于是厄齐尔在他们心中的地位又抬高了一截，直接与美德挂钩。

——美是如此的显著，它浮游与表面，像精心打造的花园，里面繁花千重，古树蓊郁，碧池清澈，世人所想的皆有，是任何人都会喜欢的样子。因此，即使他默然不语，茕然避世，甚至内向的近乎疏离，也无损于人们对美趋之若鹜的心。

但美是如此孤独。

罗纳尔多冷眼看得透彻，毕竟里卡多珠玉在前，却摔得片片破碎。皇马还要再拥有多少稀世之美，又要毁灭多少，才肯罢休呢？那样风神秀颖的里卡多，已近遗世独立。而厄齐尔，先精灵，后人鱼，哪一样不是虚幻的近乎脆弱，仿佛下一秒钟他就会在阳光的照射下化为齑粉，闪烁着迷茫的金色，在空中随风飘散而去——他自己没注意到他这样维护里卡多，所思所想已偏颇的有些恶毒。

这些小心思直到九月十二日，皇家马德里对阵奥萨苏纳那天。才被姗姗来迟的惊艳所冲散。此后，罗纳尔多陷入了为期一年的左右为难中。而在当时，他毫无预感，否则，他定要为自己当时固执而懊丧。

当然，这是后话了。

 

银河战舰二期刚刚在穆里尼奥的手上建立，热身赛被打成筛子是情有可原的，只可惜球迷和高层不能理解这样近乎完美的战舰也需要试水和微调。他们迫不及待的要看到他展翅翱翔的样子，却不明白梦想化为现实总是要伴随着蜕变的苦痛。体谅和思考这类繁重的活儿从不属于球迷，当然。于是，不论是为压力所迫，还是自己心中早有打算，穆里尼奥都不出意料的把厄齐尔与赫迪拉的名字放在了球队的首发名单中。

那一天天气极好。马德里终于从连日反常的阴雨连绵中解脱出来，于是整个伯纳乌都沐浴在了通透的橘色夕照下，晚霞再将夕光中的颜色一点点拆解分离，然后尽情的泼在伯纳乌银灰色的巨大幕布上，于是霎时间，桔，红，杏，蜜柑，胭脂，妃……这些温暖又暧昧桔粉色深深浅浅从云层和霞光中分离出来，在伯纳乌球场上投下了深浅不一的影。而巨大的瑠璃色遮阳棚又映衬着宽阔的若绿色球场……强烈的色彩冲撞与对比竟活生生的幻化出一幅梵高的油画出来，如梦似幻。有的球迷已经开始疑心，自己是否错入了仙境。但更多的球迷则是感染了梵高的热情，当皇马的球员们纷纷走入球场时，他们毫无吝惜的给予了球员极大的欢呼。罗纳尔多像是一块怎么也吸不饱水的海绵一样，竭尽全力的汲取着观众们所带给他的激情与鼓舞。在他满足于观众们的欢呼声时，比赛也快开始了，他跑到自己的熟悉的位置，正想冷静一下自己的头脑时，才发现观众们的声音渐渐从嘈杂变为沉寂。他有些疑惑，他不知道发生了什么，他四处巡视——然后他看到了厄齐尔。所有的人都看到了厄齐尔。

谁会料到，他在球场上做出那样的动作呢。在夏秋交际的伯纳乌的夕照中，他背身沐浴于阳光下，微微颔着头，微阖双眼，双臂摊平，双手摊开，仿佛一位手捧经典，醉心于布教殉教者。他轻声叨念着也许只有神才能听得懂的话语，细语祝祷于天。这位沉默的伊斯兰教徒从此刻起似乎抛弃了一切不安，一切困惑，一切痛苦，只剩下沉静和从容。他的身上携带着一股子温和精致的宁静气息，施施然端立于球场中央，将其释放。于是这球场上竟然陡然升腾起了一中令人恍然若失的旧时光的柔软轻触，抚平一切难过，一切紧张，一切暴戾，只剩祥和。美的已经不近人情。

那一刻，伯纳乌球场似乎也因为他的祝祷而有了片刻的人气和温情。那是神性与灵性的光辉，从他的身上无所顾忌的发散，也正是在那一瞬间，罗纳尔多对这位羞怯的德国人彻底摒弃了一切恶意的猜想与揣测，因为他究竟和里卡多是一样的。里卡多是神子，而他是神使。他们两个同出一系，本质都同样神圣而单纯。

最终，是裁判打断了这一幕场景，开场哨引起了新一轮的狂欢的浪潮，而罗纳尔多当时却并不明白，这不过是开启了新一轮奇幻漂流的篇章。

罗纳尔多知道厄齐尔就站在他的身后——可真是奇怪，他虽然站在离他这么近，站在这个球队的近乎于中心的地方，依旧虚幻飘忽的像一抹水汽凝成的薄烟，风一吹就散了。认识到他是存在感这样低的中场已经让罗纳尔多绝望。毕竟，卡卡的绝代风华正是因为绝代才无可匹敌。

大概是看到了罗纳尔多脸上毫不掩饰的失望，卡里姆·本泽马在一次对方与裁判的争执中溜达着慢跑到他身边，漫不经心的勾住他的脖子：“你别急着下定论，毕竟我可是第一个被打脸的。”

“是吗？”他狐疑的顺着本泽马的目光向厄齐尔望去，正巧厄齐尔的目光正直愣愣的盯着他，看见罗纳尔多转过头来看他，厄齐尔连忙心虚的扭过头去低垂下眼睑，絮絮的不知道和赫迪拉说着什么。但在那一瞬间，罗纳尔多看到他望向自己的目光虔诚温和，又有几分恳求和悲戚，如同教徒凝望他们全知全能的神明，是绝对的依仗和全心全意的信仰。罗纳尔多想起第一次与他见面，他眼神中的悲伤与恳求。原来竟然是真的，不是他的臆想。

好吧，如果罗纳尔多是他的神明，那么亚伯拉罕，你将会向神明进献上什么牺牲呢？

厄齐尔很快在接下来的进攻中给出了答案。随着比赛时间的流逝，他终于解放了自己所有的能量——他运球球风是拉丁美洲派的华丽炫目，却又在这一派绚烂的球技中融入了德国式的简洁理性与一丝东亚人的阴柔狡黠。认识到这个事实的罗纳尔多有些回不过神来，这是伯纳乌铮铮硬汉们所没有的特质与球技，他们往往直来直去，扛起刀剑就和敌人血战，却很少有这样一位在边角处设下埋伏或是观察敌人漏洞从而一击必杀的优雅的魔法师。

佩佩说的对。整个伯纳乌都说得对。罗纳尔多想，他实在抑制不住内心深处爆发出的由衷的狂喜：风之精灵如今正在眼前。你甚至不会怀疑他的身上是否生了一对翅膀。传说中精灵一族可以听到人类的所思所想，那么厄齐尔一定是听到了自己的思想，不然，你怎么解释球会在自己最需要的时刻，在球队最需要的时刻，以一种最不可思议的美妙时间传递过来？他一定是挥舞着他魔杖对球施了魔法，所以一切才会那么顺利成章的发生。而他，他们，就是那些被施了魔法的旅人，在一次的心跳间便已度过千年的光阴。

罗纳尔多几乎是毫不费力的就把厄齐尔送来的那粒球踢进了对方的球门。这一瞬间，整个球场都笼罩一片如梦似幻的绝美氛围中，所有人都为这一系列行云流水的攻击所陶醉。

神赐厄齐尔与伯纳乌。

——那一刻，仿佛多年的隐忍，对失败的不忿和苦痛都有了报偿，上帝终不曾亏待罗纳尔多，于是派来梅苏特·厄齐尔在他面前上演了一出最美的仲夏奇谭。他正是故事中的迫克：他手捧魔汁，在球场迈着端庄优雅的舞步，将魔汁滴在每个人的眼皮上——好让他们一睁眼就会看到他，然后爱上他。嘘！你可不能说话，要闭上眼睛，等待着他的到来，因为这是只有梦中才会出现的魔法。梦醒了，魔法就消失了。厄齐尔会用他的魔法把自己变成一头驴吗？谁也不知道，不过，如果这可以让这梦幻一幕永不消失，那么他情愿被变成驴或者其他什么东西。

最终，在保证了一场胜利的到来之后，厄齐尔被换下了球场。整个伯纳乌为他鼓掌欢送，感谢他带来了这样梦幻的一场仲夏夜之梦。而罗纳尔多必须承认，一直以来没有和厄齐尔搭档过的压抑积累到一定程度，通过今天的比赛一下全都释放，带来的效果是毁灭性的。足球的美好一方面在于男儿的热血激情，另一方面，则是来源于和他人那种不用交流亦可以通过默契来完成内心所想的奇妙感受。这种难以捉摸的事物每每在足球场上成真之时，带给球员的感受，恍如神迹——厄齐尔给他带来震撼如此之大，令他甚至忘记了自己今天还没有去给里卡多发骚扰短信。

然而罗纳尔多并没有惊喜太久，就在他想进一步的打探厄齐尔时，国家队比赛日又来临了。

他不得不按耐下自己心中的好奇，回到了葡萄牙国家队。同时，厄齐尔也回到了德国队中，备战与土耳其的欧预赛。

回到国家队之后，厄齐尔万万万没想到他要面对的第一件事既不是穆勒的哭诉也不是拉姆的心塞而是诺伊尔没完没了的唠叨。劳尔的到来似乎是给沙尔克队长打了一管鸡血，让他能够一天到晚二十四个小时不间断在的厄齐尔的耳边夸耀劳尔的神勇和今年沙尔克在欧冠的胜率。听说母队的成绩突飞猛击，厄齐尔也真心的感到高兴，但是一想到劳尔当时从伯纳乌转会时的清冷孤寂，他就不禁生出一股兔死狐悲的悲凉感——当然，不用他刻意提醒自己不要去想这种可怕的事情，诺伊尔就已经做好准备不让他在这种没边没影的事儿里过多沉溺了。厄齐尔不得不心平气和的考虑缘何诺伊尔可以变得比穆勒还噜苏，随后他找到了手机开始给沙尔克的赫韦德斯发短信。

“你快管管曼努吧。”厄齐尔特地在那个快字上打了个大大的双引号，“我看他八成要疯魔了。”

赫韦德斯回信的措辞一如既往的冷静而优雅：“他疯不了的。就算是全世界的人都疯了，他也会是最清醒的那个人。这一点你应当比谁都清楚的不是吗？我这边来了几个孩子太会黏人，实在是没法帮你了……再说，他真是要疯也疯不了几天，天可怜见的他难得这么高兴一回……要真是太烦，你就把他推到一边去。”

厄齐尔审视着这封回信，仿佛透过手机屏幕看到了身在盖尔森基兴的赫韦德斯在回复这封短信时，那张漂亮脸蛋上那一如既往的，温柔中又带点无奈的柔婉笑靥。自幼时起，他就一直是他们三个人中性子最良善的，总是笑得一脸甜美真诚的灿烂模样，花朵一样的绽放。谁见了都会爱上他——当然，厄齐尔不知道换做其他人会是怎么样，总之诺伊尔是最最喜欢赫韦德斯的。他还记得小时候有一次在学校里他和诺伊尔置气，他拉了赫韦德斯做队友，不让赫韦德斯和诺伊尔说话。结果那天晚上的训练诺伊尔破坏了他的所有单刀，疯了心似的封堵了他所有射门。他现在想想还有些后怕呢。

——诺伊尔是这样，那赫韦德斯呢？

“——只是推到一边儿去？就是说我不可以揍他喽？你看看，看看，本尼。”厄齐尔回复，“我就说——就说吧，你最偏心曼努了我就知道。”

他等了很久才等到赫韦德斯的回复：“我从不偏心任何一人。你知道的。因为偏心并不意味着爱，公正才是。对待朋友应当是没有区别的，无论你还是曼努。或者说，正是因为我们是朋友。”

——多么赫韦德斯式的回答呀！厄齐尔难得的呵呵呵轻笑起来，他已经许久没有笑过了，赫韦德斯的话语令他回想起了那些年少时最为美丽的记忆碎片。他飞快的在手机上打出了一连串的字回复回去：“那你就来呀，快来国家队！快来看着曼努！我们——你我还有曼努，我们还像是在沙尔克那样一起踢，你和曼努守着，我就去攻击……曼努要是太烦人了你就去对付他……哈哈哈，想想都令人觉得美妙啊。我都快迫不及待了。”

“是啊，真好。”赫韦德斯回复他，“我们在一起的话，曼努也会很高兴吧？他自从你走了之后就一直不太高……”这条短信的后半截单词没能拼完整就发送了过来，厄齐尔想，赫韦德斯可能是在删除单词的时候摁了发送键。

“……我曾经在心里发过誓，我永远不会用这样的话去困扰我的队友。对不起，梅苏特。”

“我懂，本尼，我懂的。没关系，这不是你的错，你不用向任何人道歉。”

“——不，梅斯，不是那样的。我只是觉得……我觉得，我即使不进国家队，也没有关系。

“——你嘲笑我是个不思进取的胆小鬼吧，梅斯。我也是这么想我自己的，没有关系的，因为这是事实。自小时候起，我就一直以能够成为你和曼努的朋友而自豪——你和曼努肯定不知道吧。你们都是那么优秀的人，在少年队里就已经展露头角，卓尔不凡，像不惧生死的战士那样为了心中的愿景而勇往直前……那是我所做不到的，因为对我来说，能在滨湖哈尔滕平静的生活下去，能为沙尔克04效力我就已经很满足了。我不能像你们那样可以奋不顾身，但我觉得那样的你们真的很美……哎！我真的，真的很爱你和曼努。”

“……我知道的，本尼，我也爱你。我不会嘲笑你的。你并不是一无所有，所以你是幸福的。而你知道并满足于自己的幸福，所以你是值得上天用恩惠和鲜花来奖励的人。如果你还是像我那样拼命的去冒险，去争取，我会笑话你贪心的。”

赫韦德斯的回信似乎犹豫了许久才发送过来：“梅斯——看到你的回信我都不停的在战栗，我一直知道这个事实。可是我不敢说出来。我怕，我怕你和曼努会因此而恨我。”

“怎么会！你永远，永远，永远是我们最爱最爱的本尼。”厄齐尔飞快的回复，“你是我们永远的归航的灯塔。”

“嗯，谢谢你，梅斯。明天的比赛要努力踢啊！我会在盖尔森基兴为你和曼努加油的。又及：给曼努带好。”

他能想象到对面的赫韦德斯是如何哆嗦着长吁一口气，放松的放下了手机——真的是一如既往的本尼不是吗？他是很容易满足的一个人，生活也是，情感也是。他从不去过多期待，也从不会过多苛责。只是珍惜眼前所拥有的，从不嫉妒，所以整个人看起来总是平和淡然的随时都能飘起来。

赫韦德斯想的没错，厄齐尔的确对他感受微妙。至少，与诺伊尔那毫不掩饰的“喜欢喜欢喜欢本尼谁和我抢我弄死谁”相比，厄齐尔自己能感觉到自己对赫韦德斯怀有一些其他的情感，致使他不能像诺伊尔那样全心全意的，专注的，像真正喜爱一位竹马那样喜爱赫韦德斯。他的感情，是甜水里夹杂了酸醋，欣赏和喜爱中裹挟着艳羡和怨恨。

艳羡那个人，要什么有什么。以至于散发出无欲无求的美态。怨恨自己，要什么没什么。以至于一直像是个有死无生的亡命之徒一样，自知时日无长，所以什么都想要。无比贪婪。

厄齐尔深刻的知道，自己到底是比不了赫韦德斯的。他看着自己的灵魂：千疮百孔，伤痕累累，乃至于丑陋不堪。而赫韦德斯则完满，皎洁，明如满月——那是多少人穷尽一生也达不到了心之所向，求不来的清净自持，而赫韦德斯却施施然的站在你面前，宝相庄严，没有任何伪装，没有任何炫耀。只是淡淡的，静静的，柔柔的。却已经足以使人癫狂，仿佛是在昭示着自己的不幸是命中注定。于是嫉妒欲之死，却更显得自己的可悲。

——但厄齐尔断言：

你还是会爱他，你会爱他如同敬爱你的神明。仅此而已。

 

然后10月8日如期而至。

 

罗纳尔多在比完了国家队的比赛后在10月8日的中午飞回了在马德里的家。他回家做的第一件事就是一反常态的拿起了电视遥控器试图寻找西班牙的哪个体育频道会转播德国队的比赛。为此他不得不与年仅两岁的儿子争执得不可开交（“听着，迷你，这是爸爸的工作好吗？”），并且还因为这件事情挨了母亲玛利亚好一顿数落（“看在上帝的的份上克里斯！”她愤怒的翕动着鼻翼，就像一只看到红色幕布的斗牛，“那是你儿子！”）。最后他只得从客厅落荒而逃。他站在走廊中央发了五分钟的呆，意识到了刚刚的举动有多么荒诞愚蠢。他有点生气，最终却也没有想出什么好办法，只得气哼哼的回到自己卧室准备来一场FIFA。

“FIFA还没有更新新一期的转会啊。”罗纳尔多一边选择着俱乐部对战一边想。他之前在玩游戏时并没有注意这一点。这主要是因为第一他在玩游戏的时候只会考虑“我和里卡多”，第二是因为他的游戏技巧和他的现实中的足球技巧不成正比，在进行游戏对抗时他常常会被佩佩和拉莫斯打爆，这也是他不待见FIFA的一大原因，

“见了鬼的我干嘛要和不莱梅打。”当他第三次输掉比赛时，他泄气的将手柄扔到沙发上。瞪着眼无奈的看着显示屏上正在播放的进球球员的画面特写：厄齐尔苍白的小脸看起来要比现在在皇马更加稚嫩，甚至略像女孩子。除此之外游戏程式化的庆祝模式与现实生活中厄齐尔相去甚远。他好像永远会也不会像这个游戏里的3D模型那样笑得那么开怀，他也不会滑跪，然后被一众队友以叠罗汉的方式开心又苦闷的压在底下——这个镜头罗纳尔多看过很多次，通常会是他操纵着皇马的小人然后游戏里的队友们纷纷跑过来，或者是其他的球队进球了，游戏也会时不时的放出这个画面。他从没觉得这个镜头有什么违和的地方，直到今天，画面的主角是厄齐尔的时候，违和感铺天盖地的袭来。令他的心中升起了一股不安。也许他今天真的要去看一下赛事直播？

可是罗纳尔多不喜欢看比赛直播。原因很简单，他不喜欢那个与球员真实视角相去甚远的转播视角。那个视角展现出神一般冷漠的全知，令他内心深处涌起一股抵触情绪。他放下游戏走到窗边，约莫十分钟后又卧倒在穿上，在床上滚了几个来回之后，他果断的把自己的无所事事归结与精力过剩——于是他果断的跑去了健身室。在健身室他度过了非常有意义的几个小时，等到他再出来的时候，天已经黑了。他看了看走廊里挂的钟，显示的时间是七点四十五分。这个时间通常迷你已经被玛利亚哄去睡觉了。白日里充满着幼童的生气与欢笑的起居室如今黯淡沉寂了下来，罗纳尔多打开房间的灯，从地板上拾起玛利亚还未收拾完毕的一套迷你的乐高玩具和被丢掷在地板上的电视遥控器，他几乎是条件反射的就打开了电视机，然后才开始在屋子漫无目的地晃荡着，试图寻找到迷你的玩具盒子。起初，整个屋子静的就只有他毫无节奏的脚步声，随后，电视的嘈杂声像一下子充斥了整间屋子。

“哟，哈，哈，哈，这阵仗可是够厄齐尔受的了！”

罗纳尔多停下了手里的活计，他慢慢地转过身去盯着电视屏幕：电视里正在播放的是西班牙体育频道的节目，随着解说的声音，画面也转给了从球员通道处出来的厄齐尔，并播出了一个长达一分多钟的特写：画面上的这个人看起来的确是总能给他惊喜助攻的厄齐尔，但是他就像是被另一个灵魂占据了身体一样。这株刚刚在皇马婉转生长的女萝放佛是经历了一次严厉的寒冬，为了生存不得不变成了一株忍冬，华实却沉寂。他没有了在皇马那种小心谨慎却又风流灵巧的神情，整个人沉重的就像是教堂塔顶上悬挂着的一口笨拙的铜钟。镜头有那么一瞬间扫过他的眼睛，是一片黑漆漆的幽邃，积满了了千年无人问津的死寂与灰尘。罗纳尔多有些愤怒和急躁。但他还是说服自己耐下心来，果然，当镜头转给了观众席时，罗纳尔多顿时便明白了一切。

没有国家队，也总会有俱乐部的。也许在国家队体会这个还比较好一点。他放下心来，继续去寻找盒子。终于他在一溜靠墙的多功能组合柜的顶端找到了它。罗纳尔多将玩具都收入盒子里。捏着遥控，终于还是放弃了关上电视的想法。

——但是，正如他所预见的那样，开场仅仅十分钟之后，德国队就彻底的把这场比赛变成了一场无聊的屠杀。罗纳尔多很是疑惑如果不是厄齐尔有意无意的放水，场面是不是就会变得更加凶残。

至于那些在场的土耳其观众，他更是觉得他们傻透了，蠢得掉渣。如果他们真的是一心支持土耳其队，那么他们就应该乖乖闭上嘴停止对厄齐尔的恶意倒嘘。难道没有人能看得出来厄齐尔才是德国队杀伐决断的锋线指挥官吗？惹恼他有什么好处？德国队绝对会把惹毛厄齐尔的人拖进地狱的。

他的想法很快得到了德国队无情的证实。在克洛泽攻入一球之后，德国队有那么几分种已经是在收着打，但是完全没有策动刚刚那个进球的厄齐尔却收到了更加严重的倒嘘。这彻底惹毛了德国人。于是在后面的几十分钟里，所有德国队的成员都在想尽办法的把球送到厄齐尔脚下，就算不进也要刷个助攻。终于厄齐尔在78分钟的时候打入一粒进球。而在那之后，除了门将之外，所有人都给了厄齐尔一个巨大的拥抱。球场上，主持更是带着大家高喊他的名字，“梅苏特·厄齐尔”的呼喊之声响彻整个球场。这还不算完，一向好脾气的好好先生克洛泽在临近终场之际又给土耳其队补了一刀。此时，导播将画面切换到了土耳其观众的阵营：他们已经开始成群结队的大批离开球场了，虽然这时离比赛结束已经没有多长时间了——德国式报复，只杀的寸草不生。

这个画面持续了仅仅是几秒钟便又快速切换到了场上。当镜头扫过厄齐尔时，罗纳尔多突然发现，他那双幽邃的眸子里似乎闪过了什么锋利而寒凉的光点。他注视着离去的土耳其观众和空荡荡的观众席的方向，突然间，脸上划过了一个流星般的微笑，悲悯又了然。

那一瞬间，罗纳尔多仿佛看到了一直潜藏在重重黑色迷雾中的，厄齐尔的内核。

 

国家队比赛日之后，皇马又开始了联赛和欧冠的征程。罗纳尔多还是每天都给里卡多发骚扰短信，但这个行为的意义似乎已经从骚扰变成了例行公事。因为新援的到来，皇马正在一天天的步入正轨，这件事情本身就令所有人忙的晕头转向。况且，罗纳尔多有工作狂的潜质，他甚至还给自己加练，忙得更是脚下生风。再没有什么心思东想西想了。

穆里尼奥似乎对他的价加练不以为然，队医也曾经在私下里规劝过他。这些加练对他的身体可能会照成不必要的负担。但罗纳尔多满不在乎的用满身的肌肉成果和无可指摘的场上表现回击了他们。最后，再也没有人对他的加练提出异议。罗纳尔多甚至还搞到了球场和更衣室的备份钥匙。

他对此不能更满意了，唯一不满意的就是和某个更衣室清洁工的时间似乎总也不对盘。是，他承认他有时是加练的太晚了。但是那也不意味的更衣室的清洁工可以随意的开关更衣室的门有时候把他锁在外边（他没带更衣室的钥匙），或者把他的衣物到处乱摆乱扔。比如今天，他又找不到他爱用的毛巾了。他大发雷霆，想找人帮忙但这个时间所有的工作人员全都下班了。他只能一个人在更衣室里转悠了一个多小时，摸遍了更衣室的每一个角落。除了找到一个样式老旧，看起来好像是丢在这里好几年了的耳钉之外，其他的一无所获。他觉得这个耳钉的出现更加证明了清洁工不务正业。却没有发现这个耳钉虽然老旧却光洁干净。

——也许他注意到了，他本来应该把这个耳钉扔掉的。但他却想了想把它装进了自己的外衣口袋。

 

10月20日，皇马在欧冠联赛上酣畅淋漓的大胜AC米兰。罗纳尔多十分满意他与伊布的交手，男人的热血碰撞真的令人血脉贲张。但他更满意的是球队运转的这样完美——一切都要归功于那个德国人。他似乎真的是有什么魔力，让伯纳乌的观众在仅仅几场比赛之后就毫无偏见的接纳了他。享受他每一次妙传所带来的视觉和感官双重刺激。他们甚至对他赛前的祈祷都津津乐道——当然，这些人里还是除了罗纳尔多。他每次看到他祈祷时，心里总是觉得怪怪的，像有一只小手在心里抓挠一样，酸酸的，痒痒的。

赛后拉莫斯一帮人大声呼喊着去喝酒喝酒！而本泽马为首的穆斯林们带着笑意以教规为由推脱了。罗纳尔多在和伊布拼完之后觉得太累，也推脱不去。于是等到罗纳尔多洗完澡，换好衣服再从浴室出来的时候，发现更衣室只剩下厄齐尔一个人，他似乎也是因为在场上过于兴奋，现在就劳累的坐在长椅上，头后仰着倚在更衣室的柜子上睡着了。

这可真是难得一见的光景！要知道赫迪拉护着厄齐尔就像是一个妹控守着他漂亮的妹妹不被坏男人勾引一样。你几乎很难看到甩开赫迪拉的厄齐尔和那个皇马队员在一起愉快的玩耍。这一点拉莫斯感触最深。

罗纳尔多一边这样想着，一边踮着脚靠近厄齐尔——他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，但是当他开始偷偷的观察厄齐尔的时候，这一切都变得有意义了：

他从来没有好好打量过厄齐尔，但他不出意外的依旧还是那张稚嫩的脸颊——一张完美体现东方人精巧长相的脸颊，精巧的甚至可以混淆性别。也许这也是整个皇马无下限宠爱他的原因？他似乎睡得并不安稳，眼睑有些连续的神经质般的颤抖。像是下一秒钟就会醒来。因为眼睑的抖动，所以他的浓密的眼睫毛也微微的颤动，如同蝶翅的起伏。这是一副非常美丽的景象。厄齐尔令罗纳尔多想到拉斐尔的圣婴。

如果他的信仰不是伊斯兰教而是天主教的话，那么这个比喻就不会冒犯他了。罗纳尔多想，但他是伊斯兰教徒。

想到这一点的罗纳尔多有些不忿的扁了扁嘴，其实这也没什么不好不是吗，他又想，他正因为是一位伊斯兰教徒，才会每次都在场上做出那么漂亮的祈祷姿势。那也挺好的不是吗。

他的祈祷真的非常美丽，甚至于虔诚纯洁，似乎是向神敬献上自己的一切，又似乎是在为人类讲授神的旨意。他总是摊开手，好像托着什么似的，是圣书吗？也许是的吧。不然他哪里记得住那么多的祈祷词呢？也许他在手上纹了祈祷词也说不定，那我可要好好看看。

鬼使神差的，罗纳尔多握住了厄齐尔的双手，掰开他用力握紧的小拳头，一点点的顺平他的手指：他很失望的发现上面没有文字——当然不会有！但厄齐尔生了一双不同于其他男性的手：它们并不坚硬结实，骨节分明，相反，他的手反而而还带有一丝稚童的肉感，皮肤又像欧洲北部的女孩子一样光滑洁白。只是，这样的一双冰晶般手，却是僵硬的，在白炽灯的照耀下，厄齐尔的手看起来就像是一个冰雕作品。下一秒就会溶化。

罗纳尔多用自己的手轻轻地一下一下刮着他的指骨，就像调皮的小孩子找到了新鲜玩意儿，怎么也不会厌烦。厄齐尔似乎是感觉到了什么，倚靠着柜子的头向左偏转了一下，潮湿的发丝从脸颊上滑落，露出光洁的脸蛋和圆润饱满的耳廓。罗纳尔多被他这小孩子似的动作逗笑了，刚想把他叫起来，目光便不经意的来到了他的耳垂上——那里有一个菱形的印记。像是被什么东西按压出来的。并且年头不少了。罗纳尔多站着了愣了一会儿，突然，浑身一抖。

他从大衣兜里摸出了那枚耳钉。把他戴进厄齐尔的耳洞中。耳钉和印记严丝合缝的复合。他站在那里，像是发现了什么不得了的事实。所有的一切都在他的脑子里疯狂的运转——被关上的门，被动过的衣物，更衣室……

而厄齐尔终于被这一系列动静弄醒了，他还是睡的有些迷糊，低头就要从椅子上摔下来撞上地面，罗纳尔多一把搂住他。他的思绪大概是停滞了五秒钟，最后一狠心一咬牙，一把将厄齐尔打横抱起来。

这下厄齐尔彻底清醒了，也彻底懵了。

罗纳尔多将他紧紧的箍在双臂中——这很容易，因为厄齐尔又瘦又轻。他用额头抵住厄齐尔的额头，用低沉的西班牙语问他：“是你，对吧？”

“……”厄齐尔瞠目结舌，他真的是无话可说，他就不会说话。

“是你每天偷看我加练，然后就知道我怎么跑位，好给我传球是吧？”

厄齐尔在他的怀中开始像是要死了一样的发抖，他不会说西班牙语，也不会说英语，他的每个眼神。每个表情甚至每个动作都在向罗纳尔多恳求——他听不懂罗纳尔多说什么，更没法回答他。但罗纳尔多不准备饶了他，他示意厄齐尔去注意他的右耳。而厄齐尔在触及耳钉的一瞬间面如死灰。他的眼中瞬间聚集起水汽，眼神从惊慌变成了一片废墟上的绝望。

他开始发出受伤的幼崽一般低切的凄鸣，把头扭过去想从罗纳尔多的怀里挣脱出来。那个昔日能够蕴含千言万语的眼神如今已经变成了一片不毛之地，徒剩灰烬。他的，最最深切的秘密被人发现了。而他却连为自己辩护的力量都没有。如今的他唯一能做的，就是把自己快要哭出来的脸藏起来。

罗纳尔多却在这个时候将厄齐尔缓缓地放在长椅上——他巨大的身影也缓缓地覆盖上了厄齐尔的身体——这情景多么熟悉不是吗——托马斯和米洛……那天，站在南非足球场的更衣室外，他看见了……

罗纳尔多如同亲吻圣子一般，亲吻了他。

他的身躯覆盖在厄齐尔的身上，遮蔽住了头顶上的灯光。

于是世界就陷入了勒托女神所掌管的无边的温柔的黑夜当中。

掌上珊瑚·完


	4. 爱墨涂恙

4.爱默涂恙  
这无比漫长的一天到了夜里，天上慢慢的聚集起了乌云，淅淅沥沥的下起了雨。  
马德里从十月末起开始迎来这个城市最为美妙和静谧的时期。西风带追随着太阳的脚步向南移动，同时也为伊比利亚半岛带来了持续而丰沛的降水，这便形成了地中海气候中为人称道的秋冬雨季。在马德里，这些天气表现为反复无常，持续时间难以琢磨并且偏爱在黑夜中无声无息降临——他们再也不是夏季那样强势而气势汹汹狂风暴雨，而是温情脉脉的细雨绵长，令人不禁联想到神示。这是一种无声的昭告，体现出马德里是多么得天独厚的城市。  
厄齐尔知道他是睡着了，因为他在梦境中清楚的认知到他是在做梦这一事实。另一方面，他一向浅眠，即使熟睡，他也能感觉到有人给睡着了他的盖上了毛毯。他一向警觉，在睡梦中也是随时谛听周围动静的架势。因此从来睡不好觉——譬如你听，这轻柔的雨声叮叮当当的打在车顶上，或是车窗上，细密琐碎。却发出令人安心的，奇妙的声响。令他的心境异常安宁闲适。厄齐尔发现自己很难从这样温和的梦境中抽身出来，于是索性就忽视自己睡着了这一事实，干脆安安心心的在梦境中沉沦。  
这次再不同于往日的睡眠，他这只孤雁终于在茫茫的海面找到了一块可以栖身的礁石。大概是知道这块礁石的珍贵，因而他睡的像婴孩一样沉酣，是难得的安然。  
——待他醒来，已经是凌晨的一点四十五分。宽阔而黑暗的车厢内部只有夜光电子表在黑暗中发出幽莹的光芒。他只觉得眼皮沉重，根本张不开，只想在继续合眼睡觉。但是刚刚看到的陌生的车厢，陌生的地点，陌生的气味，陌生的一切不允许他这么做。他现在亟需他的思考能力回归，将这一切前因后果捋清楚。他有点着急，又有点迷茫。但他很快分辨出车厢内有一股皮革混合着柑苔木香调的味道，这香味令他愉悦，他的内心渐渐平静下来。  
他分辨出香水的后味是柏木，凉鞋木，小牛皮和麝香。非常熟悉。这是一套很沉稳清凉的搭配。大卫杜夫。他想，然后有些开心的笑了起来，ECHO。他最爱的一款香水，虽然并不小众，却依然是一种品味和涵养。  
此时，他被压得有些麻木的左手开始恢复了知觉，他感到有另一只温暖的手覆盖在他的手上，那只手的手腕上大约是戴了一串玫瑰念珠，因为有个十字架一般形状的金属硬物硌的他的手掌微微有些疼痛，他有些僵硬的想把手从那人的手下抽回来，最终的结果是他把那个人也吵醒了。  
那个人大概也是睡着了。但厄齐尔一动他就立刻也条件反射似的动了一下，从驾驶席上缓缓地醒来，然后坐直了身子。发出一声抱怨似的呻吟。随后扭过头——仿佛就像是知道厄齐尔在哪儿似的，他慢慢的，清晰的吐出一句话：“醒了吗？”  
那是克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多的声音。

罗纳尔多打开车内灯，看到厄齐尔下意识的去躲避灯光，又连忙把灯关上。他深深地看了一眼厄齐尔，重重地叹了一口气，但什么都没有说。只是沉默的踩下离合，挂上档位，放下手刹，发动了汽车。  
他今天开的是劳斯莱斯，车子的外形设计的古朴大气，线条简洁，这车相比起其他的跑车更加注重乘车人的舒适感受。厄齐尔斜斜的歪在副驾驶位子上，修长的身子勉强扭挤在整个座位上，他沉默的盯着车外的路灯在他们的车上打出一簇簇白色和黑色的相交的光斑，然后飞逝而去。他也看到了路灯照射出雨点打在车玻璃上溅出的小小水花。夜雨还在持续的下着，并击打着车子，击打着世间的一切，发出旺盛而持续声响。生机勃勃的样子，非常可爱。  
他只盯了一会便双眼无神，目光涣散，最后开始打盹。数次睡着，却又数次猛地惊醒。他最后不得不承认在这样温度适宜，内部宽敞的环境下很容易睡着，但是也最终不能睡得像那般安稳了。于是他也坐直了身子，扭头向外望着黑暗的夜景。  
他又听到了罗纳尔多的叹息，空气中ECHO特有的柏木和麝香的味道裹挟着清寒与辛辣，愈发的浓重。  
“你住哪里？”  
罗纳尔多问。  
厄齐尔的眼睛终于适应了黑暗。他透过右边的车窗向外凝望：他觉他们应该是身处山林之中，但他也不能确定这里也许是某个郊区林地。夜雨将密不透风的树林打得湿漉漉的，茂密却已过盛时的树盖沉甸甸的压在路灯上，被冷冽的灯光分明的照射出骨干，枝叶和重重叠叠的缝隙阴影，偶尔被雨压得重重一坠，落下大片雨水，于是整枝树干都哗哗的摇动起来，样子十分好看。  
当最后一个路灯被他们甩在身后的时候，厄齐尔发现他们已经出了刚刚那片密林走廊。  
“La Moraleja。”  
他有些不情愿的开口——但总算是开口了，就好像他是羞于说话，又仿佛只是不愿意和罗纳尔多说话。你可以听一听这个地名是以一种怎样怪异的语气和音节从他嘴中挤出来的。罗纳尔多听到这个回答后露出了一个复杂的笑容。  
“我们……怎么、呃……为什么，在这儿？”  
厄齐尔问。  
车子开始驶向一个缓坡，随着海拔的升高，路途的视野也渐渐开阔了起来，整个地表也变得平坦宽阔。厄齐尔顺着车前灯和路灯的光芒看到他们行驶的这条路并不曲折，但远处的景物却时而显现时而隐藏，偶尔还会两两重叠。他因此而辨认出了那些秀丽的林木剪影是山毛榉树和枞树。他因此而判断他们此刻一定是在山林中。  
“我们在瓜达拉马山。离马德里市区大约是五十公里的路程。”罗纳尔多沉吟了一会儿，“你在更衣室里……呃……睡着了，我怎么都叫不醒你，我又不知道你住哪儿，又忘了和赫迪拉要电话号码——等我回过神来的时候，我已经带着你快要开到葡萄牙境内了。”他说到这里，喉头滚出一个短促的笑音。显然他自己都知道，这样一大串话厄齐尔能听懂的几率微乎其微。  
瓜达拉马山的夜景尤为美丽和不可思议。它甚至因为这天地间统一和谐的墨色和模糊不清的光源而变得神秘妩媚。很快，罗纳尔多开到了盘山道的尽头，那一瞬间，大片大片的谷地暴露出来，最先映入眼帘的是裸露的岩石，上面长满了地衣，渐渐的，地衣和岩石表面变成了草地。公路与路灯在这里像是一系着钻石的游动飘带，断断续续，一会出现在地平线上，一会消失在一个山峰之后，那是一种突兀的，惊艳的美。也许，这才是瓜达拉马山的真面目。  
“抱歉，梅苏特。”  
车子一个转弯，他们现在来到了山阴处，这里是一个形状非常粗砺狂野的山谷，但窗外一掠而过的警示牌告知厄齐尔这是穿越整个马德里的河流——曼萨纳雷斯河的发源溪流所在地。但厄齐尔观察它，觉得它的流水涓涓，它的蜿蜒奔腾并不和德国境内的那些河流有什么不同。  
在他们驶过一道桥梁时，厄齐尔注意到桥下被路灯照亮的地方，有许许多多大小不一，颜色洁白的鹅卵石，曼萨纳雷斯河正是在这个石头铺成的道路上前行，这些石头随意的挤在一起，又随意的分散在各地，因为自身的洁白和恣意，在这样黑暗的雨夜里也散发出皎白的光芒。这景象美的有些突破人类常识认知，让人疑心这里是不是居住着神话传说中才有的神奇动物，比如独角兽。西班牙会有独角兽吗？  
“我不是想要侮辱你。”  
厄齐尔眼皮重重的一跳。  
现在两边的绝壁颤抖着聚拢过来了，视野顿时变得逼仄。两边的模糊的山影都不见了，他们应当是开始下山了吧？在前方，那两个峭壁所留出一道通路前，有五彩缤纷，艳丽夺目的霓虹灯光在闪耀，那是人类的活动痕迹。  
“我只是……那一瞬间，不对。现在也是……不，其实一直都是……  
我对你的，喜欢的心情，已经无法用言语传达给你。”  
“你能相信么？梅苏特，你能理解么？”  
车子呼啸着开过一个平缓的弯道。面对的是一片开阔的，活色生香的平原。厄齐尔有理由相信，面前的一片开阔的平原——被山所簇拥的，小小的，却又是如此独特的高原盆地正是书上所写的梅塞塔高原——也是西班牙的首都，马德里。车子在飞速向前奔驰，他们越来越靠近城市，公路的对面已经会时不时有车迎面驶来，发出并肩交错时空气被挤压的啸音。城市的人声打破了自然所演奏的美妙乐音。雨声渐渐几不可闻。厄齐尔想，也许这雨马上就要停了吧？

“有没有人说过你的沉静真的有时候让人羞愧难堪？”罗纳尔多心平气和的问，他的语速很慢，是标准的听力问答的语速。并且语音很轻柔，罗纳尔多说话的音色让他想起中提琴，优美，和缓又动听，像红酒一样绵软甘醇。他会醉吗？  
“……真是奇怪。我们的生命明明是在今年的八月才有了交集，可是我的内心深处，却仿佛是早就认识了你似的。你给我非常熟悉的感觉——尤其是打完奥萨苏纳之后，我觉得我这二十五年的人生里就像是一直在等你，等你过来，和我站在一起。你给我的感觉亲切就像是挚友、知音、家人……不，这感情甚至超越骨与血紧密相连的血亲——与你拥抱亲吻，都是那么自然而然的事情，好像那是我与生俱来的本能，我无法抗拒它。我更不愿抗拒它。我觉得我什么话都可以对你说，因为你会永远和我站在一边。”  
“可是这感觉太靠不住了，它出现的那么迅猛，突兀，让我措手不及，更难以置信——你知道吗？从更衣室的时候，我就一直在看你，我看你看了那么久——我第一次这样认真的看你。可是我找不出一丝我们相同的痕迹。你是土裔德国人，而我呢，我是土生土长的丰沙尔人。你沉静内敛，我却张扬外向。你的风格是优美华丽的，而我却更加崇尚力量和速度……你看，我们就连皮肤的颜色都是那么黑白分明，你白的像片百合花瓣，可我却黑得像块碳。  
“……但即使是这样，我的心依旧亲近你。就像磁石与铁块那样彼此吸引，彼此靠近。”  
……  
“你能理解吗？梅苏特？你能相信吗？”  
……  
“……如果我冒犯你了，那么我很抱歉，梅苏特。”  
罗纳尔多专注于路面上的情况，雨没有停，反而越下越大，雨刷器一刻不停的工作着，他必须集中精神驾驶。车顶上的雨聚集成了一片，哗哗的冲涮着车内的人所能看到的整个世界。厄齐尔想，透过这样的玻璃所观看到的世界，像极了莫奈的画作。一片模糊，却又好像能隐隐约约的看到什么似的。但最终，它也只是存在于画者脑海中一个虚幻的臆想，一个模糊的印象，它并不真实存在。  
——他们两个安安静静的坐在车子里。这景象委实奇特，仿佛刚刚的那段话像是话剧中突兀的大段旁白，从天而降，无始而终。没有留下一丝痕迹。仿佛那刚刚度过的许多时刻，都是不存在的，印象派画家的臆想。  
“……我早该想到你的本性就是如此。你的安静真是让人无可奈何。”罗纳尔多自嘲的笑了笑，“……不，或许真的是我太冒犯了。不管怎么说，抱歉，梅苏特。”  
厄齐尔通过车窗看到自己的脸泛起了不正常的红潮——下一秒钟，穆里尼奥也许就会换他下场。他审视着自己的脸，平静，甚至有些冷酷，他的眼睛也是如此。  
但是，他有点喘不过气。他的胸口憋闷的厉害，心脏叫嚣着要从胸口跳出，他难过的不得不弯下身子以遏制这一阵苦楚。他甚至觉得自己的血液都快要从薄薄的血管中喷涌而出。冷静，冷静啊，我的心。他安慰着自己。  
车厢里ECHO的味道越来越浓烈——老天，他百分之百的肯定这香味是ECHO，多么明显的柑苔木香调，他甚至已经可以闻到前味的灯笼椒和小豆蔻的剧烈香气，它们灼烧着他的呼吸道，一路烧到他的脑神经细胞。  
ECHO，我喜欢它，我最最喜欢的。金属，胡椒，肉豆蔻，乙醛……他的欢喜和悲痛搅在一起，就像这复杂的香气，熬制成了这样的香水，供人品尝。他实在忍受不了，摇下车窗，冰冷的雨水和雨的冷香一起扑面而来，冲散了这一层快要逼疯他的ECHO香气。  
“ECHO。”厄齐尔说，他的声音被窗外的风雨冲的支离破碎。  
“——什么……？”  
“我是一样的……”  
他的声音听起来是要哭了。因此罗纳尔多不打算去指出这个时态错误的病句。  
“……不用请求我的谅解……我根本就没有怪你……。”  
他的句式非常简单，他的单词也很简单，他的意思更为简单。他这样努力地思考传达自己的意思，仿佛是用尽全身的力气在说话，像是小美人鱼在刀尖上行走——每个发音都因为过于用力而怪异，但是他的声音却非常，非常冷静。  
“……我，是一样的。”我，和你，想的，是一样的。  
所以，我，是一样的。  
罗纳尔多望着厄齐尔，在厄齐尔的眼中，看到了那道鲜少出现的银色光芒，是那道锋利而寒凉的光点。对土耳其一战时，他亲眼见到过他们的出现而消失。那是厄齐尔的内核。  
而他再一次的触碰到了。

“不要再偷看我训练了。”罗纳尔多说，“也不要再偷拿我的毛巾了好吗？”  
厄齐尔笑了。他的眼睛在城市各种霓虹灯的照射下，显得更加的明亮而深邃。  
罗纳尔多想，啊，这反应，估计还是听不懂。  
“以后一起训练吧。”  
厄齐尔眨了眨眼。  
“好。”  
——在那一刻，两颗漂泊无定的心找到了彼此的归宿，他们为彼此坚守秘密，同时彼此共有着一份独属于他们的回忆与约定。人与人之间的感情真是妙不可言，两个人，只是泛泛之交，彼此并没有相知相爱的意图，却在某一日，因为一个鬼使神差的亲吻和一场雨夜山林的密话，就变成了通晓对方灵魂之人。为此你不得不相信世间也许真正是有神明存在。并感谢他为你安排这样神秘而奇特的命运。

在最初的时刻，人们称赞罗纳尔多万夫莫开的英勇，也称赞厄齐尔的妙笔生花的神来。但却从未对这两个人的合作报以期待。诚然，21岁的厄齐尔与25岁的罗纳尔多，彼此的生命中除了足球与伯纳乌似乎再无交集。罗纳尔多热烈，奔放，自由无拘；厄齐尔内敛，安静，温和隽永。在最初相遇的时候，两个人中的任何一方都没有表示出对对方应有的好奇心和想要与相之交往的态度。世人也不曾对此表示出意外，毕竟，他们是这样南辕北辙的两个人，从内到外都撒散发出迥异的气场。你很难想象外人会对这样的两个人配合报以乐观的心态。甚至连他们的队友在接受太阳报的报道时都不敢轻易地表示——即使他们在球场上看起来是那么的合拍。  
然而在那样的一场雨夜之后，世界改变了。  
10月23日，他们在主场对战桑坦德竞技。罗纳尔多与厄齐尔精妙绝伦的配合突然间凭空出现，并且表现出不准备给人以喘息之机的态度，以行云流水之态势大杀特杀，完美的诠释了何为“天衣无缝的配合”——如此自然，如此理所应当，就仿佛之前发生的一切都不存在似的，就仿佛他们生来就是如此，而之前的一切都是假象。厄齐尔的球在球场上几乎就是追着罗纳尔多跑，活像是自己长了眼生了腿，跟一只哈巴狗一样屁颠屁颠的粘在罗纳尔多屁股后面。桑坦德竞技的球员在面对罗纳尔多的长途奔袭时就已疲于奔命，更何况再加上厄齐尔的飘忽不定和鬼魅一传？赛场的情况往往是在防守端这边刚刚防住了罗纳尔多，那边厢厄齐尔就拍马赶到。一脚出球，罗纳尔多只需再加一脚把球捅进去即可。  
在做这样精准的配合过程中，他们两个人甚至都不需要语言或是肢体动作的暗示，只是一个会心的微笑，一个眼神的流转，几个习惯又隐蔽的小动作，他们就知道了对方要如何行事。然后再提前跑位，球随即精确到位，杀入敌区，攻城略池。桑坦德竞技在面对这两个人的时左支右绌，竟毫无还手之力。于是比赛结果可以想见：5:0的大比分也许还不足以昭示皇马新一代银河战舰的起航，但也足以表现出了它的震慑力。  
但是赛后皇马队员是这样评价这样比赛的：  
“打疯了——呃，我是说桑坦德竞技当然是指很好的队伍，对，当然，”卡西利亚斯疲惫的说，“但是我们今天发挥得很好，无可指摘，我希望我们的状态可以这样持续下去。嗯。——什么，你说什么？我说了‘打疯了’吗？肯定是你听错了。对。请您对报道的真实性负责。”  
“我瞎了！”佩佩捂着脸一副没眼看的模样，“真是够对不起人家桑坦德竞技的！那两人踢的……踢得那叫什么和什么啊。哎哟喂我都没眼看——他们以为比赛是谈恋爱吗？”  
拉莫斯则高冷的表示，圣伯纳乌这百年的矜持和自重的美德都被这俩毁完了。  
阿隆索合上手中的《拥抱逝水年华》，简洁明了的总结了一切：“年轻人，蜜月期，可以理解。”  
——毕竟我当年和杰拉德也是这么过来的嘛。  
话虽然这么说，但所有的人心情都清楚，这场比赛并不是一阵象征着战争开始的冲锋号，而是皇家马德里开启梦幻时代的序曲。当罗纳尔多与厄齐尔再次在与赫库斯的比赛中凶残的打压对方时，人们才明白过来：桑坦德竞技死的并不冤。  
与赫库斯的这场大胜是皇马自新赛季以来的第八场胜利，也是他们的八连胜。皇马的队员们为了这来之不易的八连胜欢喜的快疯了，拉莫斯早早的定下了酒会和刷夜的计划，地点则是阿隆索亲自挑选的。本泽马和赫迪拉这次再不能推脱了，拉莫斯以他的三寸不烂之舌打败了他们，而剩下的人则由卡西利亚斯用队长的臭脸和“不去就是破坏队内团结”的大帽子压得死死，毫无反击之力。唯独只有厄齐尔，因着一贯的寡言，自律而显露出高洁不可侵的凛然，令所有的小伎俩在这样的姿态面前败下阵来。拉莫斯无法，后来转念一想，把这个重任交给了罗纳尔多。

派对当夜，罗纳尔多意外的没有选择他的那些造型时尚又拉风的跑车，而是选择了之前的那辆劳斯莱斯去厄齐尔家接他。他们两个人的家事实上离得并不远，都是在La Moraleja这个地区，说具体点，也就是只隔一条街。在夜色中，罗纳尔多很容易就辨认出了厄齐尔的那栋白色的小洋房，那套通体洁白的房子像是深海中的珍珠一样白的醒目。罗纳尔多在厄齐尔家的门前掀了两声喇叭，不一会儿，他就看见厄齐尔穿着宽大的，带有当地设计风格的白色亚麻衬衫和灰色的仔裤摇摇摆摆的出来开门。他手上挟着一本书，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜。脚上趿拉着一双帆布休闲鞋，一副恹恹的样子。罗纳尔多看着他一脸不忿的神气，觉得有点好笑。但当厄齐尔穿过曲曲折折的前厅回廊，下了台阶，又从小型的玫瑰花丛中钻出来时，  
他立马收了笑意。厄齐尔打开木栅栏门的门栓，看到熟悉的车子，他瞅瞅劳斯莱斯又看看罗纳尔多。一脸的惊愕。  
他慢吞吞的开始向劳斯莱斯挪过去，在车窗处弯下腰，探进头去，眼睛像X光一样一次打量过罗纳尔多的新款墨镜，墨蓝色双绉纱深V领休闲衫，铂金项链，GUCCI的皮带，卡其色的锦棉长裤以及杜嘉班纳的男款休闲鞋。他的眼神渐渐地从迷惑不解变的清明了然，甚至有了一丝冷漠的神气。他用这样的目光询问罗纳尔多：你来做什么。  
罗纳尔多被这样的目光搞的又好气又好笑，一时间反倒没了主意，把刚刚一路上想的话全都忘了。他低头沉思了一会，又看了一眼厄齐尔，说：“走吧。”  
他满以为厄齐尔会一口回绝，毕竟现在厄齐尔说的最顺溜的一句话就是：“No,las propiedad.（不，谢谢）。”并说的极为标准——但事实上，厄齐尔却并没有这么说，他的脸上只是附上了一种奇特而古怪的神情，仿佛是期待的冲动和兴奋的跃跃欲试，又好像是惧怕着什么灾难的恐慌。还有几分本人也不自知的气恼。许久之后，他的脸上终于在ICI露出了所有人习以为常的自矜的飘忽：“No,las propiedad.”  
罗纳尔多忍不住开始叹气，他盯着厄齐尔，后者正因为拒绝了他的邀约而紧张的颤抖着吸气，瘦削的身躯连带着白色的外套都一起抖动起来。他又转去盯着他的眼睛，他们在黑暗中像他的钻石耳钉一般明亮——他盯住了这双眼睛，然后他开口问他：  
“梅苏特，当初为什么想来马德里。”  
厄齐尔浑身一僵，随后开始坚定而痛苦的注视着罗纳尔多——自从那个雨夜之后，他对罗纳尔的再无闪躲，直白的眼神里写满了复杂的多情。它是厄齐尔身上诸多谜团中最耐人寻味的，罗纳尔多至今都无法明白那既怀有爱慕又带有悲伤和恳求的目光到底意味着什么。但后来他发现这一切其实都无关紧要。因为无需这些细枝末节的含混，厄齐尔依旧是一件神秘而引人入胜的宝物。  
——宝物的价值是因人而异的，一件珍宝，在识得它的人手中，尊贵无匹，而在莽夫手里，大抵就一钱不值。但当厄齐尔毅然决然的甩下眼镜和手中的书本，跳上他的车子时，罗纳尔多依旧会在心中千万次的感激上苍将这份宝物赐予他。  
“我们去哪里？”厄齐尔问他。  
“The Forest Of Cement.”  
“那是什么意思？”厄齐尔又问。  
“水泥森林。”

水泥森林是马德里新开的一家俱乐部，光听名字就令人觉得风格独树一帜。它远离市中心，占地面积达到十二亩。老板据说是安东尼奥•高迪的狂热拥簇，水泥森林的建筑群几乎就是依照奎尔公园而建。高迪试图用钢筋水泥去铸造大自然的美妙，故而俱乐部的主人用这个名字不得不说是匠心独运。在罗纳尔多心中，高迪是位值得尊敬的人物，大概疯子天才之间总是惺惺相惜的，故而即使他令罗纳尔多想起巴塞罗那，却到最后也总觉得讨厌不起来。  
厄齐尔凝视着这奇特的，瑰丽的建筑，先是轻笑一声，说了一句“高迪”，随后跳下车来。看起来不知所措又有些开心，他像孩子一样绕着主建筑前的椭圆型喷水池跑，一向沉寂如古井的眼睛里，有清明的月光在闪耀。这一点温和的，跃动的光线让他的面部线条变得柔软，令他的身体变得轻盈，令他的动作变得直率，而眼神和笑容变得天真。这变化看起来微不足道，却令罗纳尔多震惊。他觉得今天的厄齐尔不同于以往任何一日的厄齐尔，就像——  
就像什么呢？罗纳尔多想。  
就像——  
就像梅苏特•厄齐尔。就是梅苏特•厄齐尔。这一刻的他，露出了本该是他的表情。这是罗纳尔多第一次见到一个平日里伪装到到牙齿的人，褪去层层的保护色和假面后，露出这样洁白的内里。那一瞬间的美，宛若籽石被电锯从中横刀击断，露出藏在表皮下沉淀千年的糯玉，被水冲洗过后，冰凉璀璨，完美无瑕。  
——每一个人都有一张完美的人格假面，人们依照心中臆想的和世人所期许的美和善去精心的塑造它，然而在这样的美丽面孔之后，潜伏着丑与恶，它们凝神屏气，匍匐着，伺机而动，试图以自身最大的恶意去回击外面的恶意，用以保全自己。罗纳尔多见过很多人，很多很多的人，在世事的无常与突发的意外前，再也无法维持那张精美的面具，露出自身内里破败不堪的里子。真实一直都是这么虚伪残酷，他早已习惯。甚至不以为然。  
但厄齐尔不是。面具下的厄齐尔是一个不设心防的，一心渴望爱与自由的……稚童。如果旁人是光华外表下有着不堪入目的内心，那么厄齐尔就是纯粹的光与暗，他所有的欢喜和悲伤，都像是清凌凌的水波，正正经经，有板有眼。那是人类在最初所得到过的，美与善的果实——他是这样一颗青涩却散发出芳香的果子。有着冰冷而辛辣的香气，这象征着他的内心，罗纳尔多想。厄齐尔真正的内心是奔腾而澎湃的，像婴儿降世的初啼，像宇宙洪荒初开那一刻瞬间永恒的大爆炸。但是他却在现实的生活面前，过早的坍缩，蜷曲，学会了克制与谦让。学会了沉默与坚韧。  
——这让罗纳尔多忍不住想要流泪。但他终不曾流泪，他只是沉默而无言的牵住厄齐尔的手，领着他，就像牵着比他血中之血，骨中之骨还要亲的亲人。然后他们一起走进水泥森林，走进这个对于厄齐尔来说，陌生却新奇的世界。

红色的橡木大门有大约高十英尺，厚六英寸。上面雕刻的精美的写意常青藤花纹。巨大的鎏金波浪形门把缓缓逆时针旋转，受过严格训练的服务生平静而吃力的将这巨大而厚重的门推开——明亮，柔和橙色光线破门而出，打在大厅中央的水晶雕塑上，折射出的光线更是晃的人睁不开眼。酒气，香气和音乐声一起急吼吼的扑面袭来，撞的厄齐尔向后一个踉跄，头晕目眩。罗纳尔多站在他的身后，稳稳的托住了他的后背。厄齐尔回过头去，看见罗纳尔多墨色的眼眸里满满的都是沉稳的笑意，他轻声对他说：“去吧，大家都在等我们。”  
水泥森林外部看起来优雅独特，内里的装修却极为朴素别致，隐隐的透露出格调。它用一整间独栋大屋作为大厅，却以落地玻璃代替墙，因而显得大气通透，又隐隐的现出了一些日式的设计风格。厄齐尔通过走廊的落地玻璃看到水泥森林秋日的园林：平整开阔的草坡，修建得当的樱桃树和冬青，人造湖的水池清幽碧蓝。而房间内部用丝质壁纸装饰，体积适中的水晶吊灯散发出柔和迷蒙的橙色光辉至今沙发，土耳其风格的花纹典雅繁复的羊毛地毯，水曲柳木的茶几上随意的放置着雕塑和工艺品，英式海苔绿茶杯，鲜花，烛台……人群在这样富足而安稳的环境下各自凑对，说这厄齐尔听不懂的各式语言，使者们端着各式各样的托盘，上面分别放着自助小食，各种酒类。他们灵活平稳而安静穿行在人群当中，显示出一贯的训练有素。男人们低而愉悦的大笑声和女人们的衣香鬓影交相缠绕，竟让厄齐尔有一瞬间的恍惚，觉得自己像是穿越回了十九世纪的法国巴黎，来到了玛格丽特•格吉耶的公馆，所有的上流人士都在这里尽情的玩乐，向全巴黎最美的女人忙不迭的献殷勤——但是漂亮的女主人并不是因为她的风华绝代而受世人如此追捧爱戴，而是因为她的存在本身就象征着享乐和穷极奢华。谁不会爱她呢，谁都会爱她。  
大厅中人实在太多，罗纳尔多不得不紧紧牵着厄齐尔的手，防止他走失，而后者因为初次见识花花世界有些心猿意马，。他拉着厄齐尔在人群中穿梭，好不容易走出了大厅，来到了阿隆索说的后间。他拧开了门把手。带着厄齐尔进入了这个相对较小的房间。房间里并没有开灯，只有墙壁上几个小小的，流转着迷幻色彩的壁灯作为光源。他有点心虚，以为自己走错了房间，刚刚想顺着墙壁去摸开关，就只听“嘭嘭嘭”几声，一个软木塞打到了罗纳尔多的胳膊，弄脏了他的双绉丝衬衫，他气的想吼，就听到身边的厄齐尔发出了低声而欢快的尖叫——再定睛一看——OMG佩佩这个混世魔王不知道从哪里跳了出来，正抱着一大瓶（被狠狠摇过了的）香槟对准了厄齐尔，拼命的呲他呢。  
“尼莫来啦！大家抄家伙上啊！！！小混蛋你说说你都逃了几次聚会啦？”  
于是接下来盲从昏暗的房间各处都蹿出了早已埋伏多时的皇马队员，人手一大瓶香槟（迪玛利亚没有），“砰砰砰”几声过后，无数道香槟喷向厄齐尔。这令他发出了苦闷又快乐的声音，并且断断续续的用自己不熟练的西语向其他人告饶。他很快的躲到了罗纳尔多的身后，却仍然被佩佩捉住，像拎小鸡一样把他拎到房屋中央，接受四面八方的香槟洗礼。也不知道在黑暗中是谁踩住了谁的脚，于是有人高声怒吼起来，一时间大家在黑暗中相互推搡，骂出许多难听的脏话，间或夹杂着几句卡西利亚斯有气无力的劝和。罗纳尔多小心的迈过倒在地上的椅子和不知道是谁喝多了倒在地上挺尸的躯体，终于在房间的某个角落找到了看热闹不嫌事儿大的拉莫斯：“怎么选了这个地儿啊？平常的那个火玫瑰怎么没去？”  
“阿隆索说他认识这里的老板，香槟可以打对折嘛……”拉莫斯一脸无辜，眼神躲躲闪闪。  
远远地坐在巨大的落地窗帘后的阿隆索浅浅的嘬了一口咖啡，把手中的《果壳里的宇宙》又翻了一页，淡定的说：“嗯，就是这样。”  
“……我想说脏话可以吗。”罗纳尔多说，“装逼遭……”  
一旁的伊瓜因拖着遇酒必躺尸的本泽马的尸体悠然路过，小烟枪今天叼了一根雪茄，看起来像极了电影里帅气的收尸人：“不用装他的逼格也够高啦，兄弟。”  
罗纳尔多瞟了一眼本泽马的尸体，成功的被小烟枪的动作转移了注意力：“欸，卡里姆怎么啦。”  
“他嘛，”小烟枪吸了一口雪茄，面无表情，“他刚才带头起哄要灌厄齐尔，被赫迪拉先灌懵了。”  
“那赫迪拉呢？”罗纳尔多继续问。  
“然后大家伙齐心协力把赫迪拉灌醉了。”烟枪狠狠地嘬了最后一口烟，雪茄颤抖着燃烧到了尽头。  
罗纳尔多也颤抖着打了个冷战。

刷夜酒会随着罗纳尔多和厄齐尔的到来上升到了高潮，虽然罗纳尔多觉得自己有很多的槽要吐，但这并不影响他承认这是一次举办的非常好的酒会。拉莫斯最会搞些新鲜点子，他似乎厌倦了西班牙艳舞女郎们紧致浑圆的胸脯和她们的傲人身材，也不愿意再看见她们跳舞时露出的曲线优美的大腿和小腿。“高跟鞋的声音落在地板上简直是灾难！”他哀嚎。并鼓动皇马的队员上去和女郎们跳脱衣舞。以身试法的是科恩特朗，直接跳嗨，脱到只剩内裤，拉莫斯的口哨和BRAVO一直没停，接着又拉了赫塞上去，罗纳尔多香槟女人来者不拒，并亲自走上音响台打碟，天花板上的彩灯开始旋转，在黑暗的屋子里打出奢靡绯艳的光辉，很快，大家一致评选舞王是科恩特朗和赫赛，拉莫斯和阿贝罗阿的舞活像是佛朗明哥，很快就被其他队友倒嘘下场，也是只给他们剩了一条内裤。卡瓦略还贴心的送了一瓶香槟算是喝彩，不过他之前喝得太多，呲的有点歪了，直接浇了卡西利亚斯一身。卡西利亚斯毫无风度的大笑，倒在了舞娘的身上，一旁的佩佩借机大叫起来：“我可拍下来了伊卡尔！到时候我要给你女朋友……”卡西喝了太多酒，想要站起来夺下手机，却又一次重重的倒在了舞娘的身上，佩佩哈哈的嘲笑着他。卡西再三挣扎过后终于站起身来追着佩佩满屋子跑——这引起了皇马队员们的又一轮狂欢。  
一旁的厄齐尔和迪玛利亚活像是两只湿漉漉的，刚刚破壳出生的小鸟，他们紧紧的依偎在一起，从头发上不时滴下一滴香槟，带着敬畏之心注视着眼前的场景。但拉莫斯不准备放过他们，服务生来了又去了，每次进来都是托着满满一盘子酒，拉莫斯是硬捏着厄齐尔的鼻子给他灌下了一杯冰蓝玛格丽特。被伊瓜因发现了，揪着拉莫斯的衣领子要打他。迪玛利亚趁机逃脱了拉莫斯的魔掌，而厄齐尔则是静静的凝视着眼前的一切，从盘子上不时地捞上来一杯饮料咕噜噜的灌下去。他觉得脸上开始有些热，也许是刚刚拉莫斯的那杯酒带来的微醺感……他从墙壁上装饰的镜子里发现自己的眼圈有些许酡红，像是刚刚在场上跑了九十分钟，眼前也开始出现幻觉……他还是在比赛吗？恩……大家都在……阿隆索呢？  
与此同时，佩佩叫喊起来：“我的血玛丽呢！！！我点了好久了。”  
伊瓜因冷静的说：“你别叫了我的草帽也找到，没准是服务生还没送来。”  
“我的天蝎宫也是。”罗纳尔多说，“谁再去叫一下服务生让他们赶快送来？对啦，安赫尔和梅苏特呢？刚刚我看他俩还在左边这排沙发上坐着呢。”  
迪玛利亚从窗帘后面颤巍巍的伸出手来——“克里斯我在这里……。”他很快就后悔了他的这个举动。因为佩佩冲他嘿嘿笑着跑过来了。  
“梅苏特呢？”罗纳尔多问。他来回巡视，眼光不经意飘到阿隆索——他用书当枕头，坐在窗台的夹角处已经睡着了——真难为他还能睡着！而厄齐尔，站在他的旁边，看起来有些晕乎乎的，正要伸手去揪阿隆索的下巴上的……胡子。  
罗纳尔多虎躯一震。飞速的跑到厄齐尔身边一把捞起了厄齐尔，面对一屋子人惊异的目光，她无比淡定的说：“啊没事儿，这孩子喝多了。”  
仿佛是为了验证罗纳尔多的话似的，下一秒厄齐尔就开始脸色雪白，继而发青，眼神发直，一副痛不欲生的模样。  
“啊没事儿，他喝多了。”罗纳尔多又说，“那么现在，问题来了。”

罗纳尔多扶着厄齐尔，一路踉踉跄跄的奔进厕所。厄齐尔僕一进入卫生间，就虚弱的倚在盥洗池的流理台上没命的狂吐起来——他一向吃得少，吐不出多少东西，到最后只能吐酸水，他吐得太过厉害，以至于身子都佝偻着直不起来。他颤抖着拧开水龙头，流水的清新气味冲淡了空气中呕吐物的一些难闻的味道，厄齐尔颤悠悠的掬起一捧水，勉强清洗了一下自己的脸，再漱了漱口。最终放弃了挣扎，从盥洗台直直的跌落在地上。亚洲人的骨骼身量那么渺小，精致纤秀的不堪触碰，看起来仿佛下一秒就会破碎一般——就那样种种的跌在地上，是无可挽回的姿势。  
罗纳尔多听到盥洗室发出的声响后就推门跑了进来，看到厄齐尔摔倒在地上的模样——他的衣服还是潮湿的，温热的身体缓缓地蒸腾出一股香槟酒的甜味，矿大的衣服并不能很好地起到保暖作用，罗纳尔多甚至可以从衣领的开口处看到厄齐尔的锁骨——他们正随着他的急促混乱的呼吸一并微微的起伏，又因为地板过于寒冷而发抖。罗纳尔多悲哀地想，我不可能每次都能接住他的。  
他抱起他，发现厄齐尔因为困乏和呕吐已经虚弱的连眼睛都睁不开了。  
“别睡，”他对厄齐尔说，但一想到这个家伙一向是根本听不懂他说什么的，他只得转而去捏他的脸，“喂，别睡，会感冒的。”捏脸也没有效果，他捏住了厄齐尔的鼻子，“天啦，梅苏特，醒醒，回去再睡，好吗。”  
厄齐尔虚弱的哼哼了两声，抬起眼皮看了看他，满眼都是被呕吐折磨的疲惫和不知所措。罗纳尔多能理解他的情感，并且感同身受，这回更是心疼的倒抽了口冷气，他扶起厄齐尔，把他背在身上，一边慢慢的往回走，一边轻声嘟哝：“……不该带你来的。”  
“没关系。”厄齐尔说。他的嗓子哑了，但他懒得去搭理。  
罗纳尔多听到了他的回答，他没有吱声，也没有停下脚步，却皱着眉头问了他一句：“那你快乐吗。”

你快乐吗。  
罗纳尔多的声音非常的平静，听不出任何情绪。仿佛是一阵风，却在厄齐尔的心中激荡起了巨大的回响。  
那是很重要的东西吗。厄齐尔想。有关于我是否快乐这件事情，它很重要吗。他并不知道。他只知道他此前的二十一年的人生中，似乎从来没有人这样问过他。于是他也就懒得去想。他的人生只有“必须做”和“不准做”。顺从父母，顺从安拉。就是快乐。这样认知的疏离让他从一开始就与其他孩子有着一股淡淡却坚实的隔膜。就像是他与其他人之间存在一面无形的玻璃，他们可以看到他，也可以听得到他，但却无法触碰到他。他也就更无从去体谅或是比较他对快乐的认知是否正确，更加无从谈及是否快乐。  
只有足球，是唯一的馈赠。但既然是神的恩赐，也就无从谈起快乐，或是不快乐。  
无从谈起的事情，没有存在的价值意义——但是，他却从德国逃离了。他逃离到了伯纳乌。他接受了今天的酒会——教规规定不许饮酒，他喝了，还喝点酩酊大醉，吐得死去活来。教规也规定不许聚众的淫乐，他也破了。。他没有感到一丝痛苦和愧疚，相反，他感到情绪激昂，自由，无拘无束。他觉得身体沉重，但灵魂与思想却轻盈。这算是快乐吗？他从小介意者自己与他人从血统到人生观的不同，从来不肯与人过多接触，唯恐被人遗弃，被人推开。然而，今天，在他这么狼狈不堪的情况，有人用宽厚的臂膀背起他，让他觉得胸口仿佛有一个气球被吹满，心头暖暖的，又胀胀的，让人觉得难为情。  
你快乐吗。  
梅苏特，当初为什么要来马德里？  
罗纳尔多熟悉的声音在向他发问。像是隐者智慧而充满隐喻的箴言，又像是恶魔手中所捧着的甜美的果子。他站在地狱的门口招着手，用充满诱惑的声音迷惑着他前进。而安拉在上却无从琢磨，他似乎无处不在，却又无处都不在，他这么飘忽虚无，离他这么遥远，连一条通向天国的道路也不指引给他，甚至吝惜一根搭救他脱离苦海的稻草。天国与地狱仅一线之隔。但是，他已经在人间沉沦得太久太久，快要淹死了。  
——主神何善，恶鬼何恶？  
“可是没了他，我算什么呢？”  
厄齐尔趴在罗纳尔多的背上，他轻轻的问。

“我不明白你想说什么，可你难道不是厄齐尔吗？这个身体里承载的，莫不成是另一个灵魂？你就是厄齐尔，梅苏特•厄齐尔。我喜欢你——这感情并不依托在你的什么其他的见了鬼身份上——并不仅仅是因为你是皇马的队员，也并不因为你是多么有钱或者其他的那些可以替代的东西。就算是你以后不能再踢球了,也不会动摇一丝你在我心中的地位和形象，只是因为你是你……所以我才会喜欢你。”  
“你能理解吗？梅苏特？你能相信吗？”  
这个男人又在这样问他了，单纯，没有一丝其他的意图，真挚的可耻。  
厄齐尔的身体非常的沉重而疲惫，与之相反的是，他的心却异常的轻盈。在神智迷茫之际，他听到了他的问话，于是吃力的睁开眼睛，不知道如何回答。  
——他只记得看到罗纳尔多的侧脸，突然间觉得自己仿佛是第一次认识这个男子，他看到他饱满宽阔的额头，高高的眉骨下是深邃眼窝……记不得他的眼珠是什么颜色的了，但那一定是非常柔和而锐利的颜色，他刀削斧刻的脸颊线条冰冷而顽固，但意外的厄齐尔并不讨厌这种感觉，他甚至还非常喜欢他那高耸的鼻子，他觉得那弧度像极了古罗马的那些威风凛领的将军，充满了雄性的力量与美感——仿佛罗纳尔多生来就是为了狩猎胜利与威严而存在。他凝视着这张并不漂亮，但却充满了魅力的脸。愣愣的想：他居然是这么俊逸不凡的男人吗？   
……真是奇怪，厄齐尔又想。罗纳尔多并非是聪明而学识渊博的人，但他自身却另有一股能量，像清澄的火焰，像磅礴的海浪，他总能迅速而决绝的穿透他的内心，抵达他的灵魂深处的内核，然后用他自然原始的力量，将他的内心搅得天翻地覆。但这感觉却并不讨厌，他甚至感到有莫名的力量和热度从身体从灵魂的某处腾空升起——这是来自于内心的力量，他生平第一次感觉到了内心发出的呼唤……他沉睡了多年的内心开始觉醒，他飘忽不定了多年的思维渐渐开始变得敦实而稳健。狂野，迅猛，所有的一切属于人类最自然最原始的力量开始从的内心深处觉醒，并迅速的流动到……这力量支持着他举起手臂，去抚摸罗纳尔多的脸颊。这张他仰望，乃至于顶礼膜拜了许久的脸，这张他今天才算真正认识了的脸。  
“……”  
他颤抖着呼出一口气，然后他说：  
“……我很快乐。克里斯……我非常的，非常的，快乐。”  
——他一面这样说着，一面紧紧地，紧紧地搂住了罗纳尔多宽阔的肩膀。那个背着他的人只是沉默，并没有给出任何回应。但他确实听到了。这滚烫的，宛如烈焰的话语伴随着厄齐尔颤抖的，炙热的呼吸一同飘过他的脖子，令他战栗。他重重的迈开脚步，稳稳的背着厄齐尔，慢慢的走回他们应该回去的地方。  
他们可以在不同场合表现出不同的身份：在球场上，他们是亲密无间的战友。在私下，他们是无话不谈的知音，没有血亲的兄弟。而今天，在这一刻，在这样的漫长而不知通向何处的走廊上，他们仅仅只是一对——或者说是，像极了一对相濡以沫的恋人。

10月23日的这一次酒会后来被称之为“黑色事件”。这是自穆里尼奥执教以来银河战舰第一次也是最后一次皇马出现这样出格的事情，这件事情的影响范围之广，造成的后果之大，远超过之后的任何一次风波。皇马的队员们玩得有多疯狂，穆里尼奥在之后的比赛和训练当中就有多懊丧。他处罚了领头的拉莫斯和佩佩，并且和队员们约法三章，确保他们再也不会出现这样大规模不负责任的刷夜事件。于是这件事情就这样不痛不痒的过去了。生活似乎一成不变——也许对于拉莫斯和佩佩来说是有了大的变化，他们再也不能随心随欲得开派对了。  
但其实其他队员的生活还是那样，周而复始，十月流水般过去，十一月也慢慢的在一付一日的训练，比赛，相互打闹和相互吐槽间流逝。酒会和派对是不能开了。但罗纳尔多和他的烤肉帮还是会定期举行一些小型的家庭聚会，他们从不曾忘记厄齐尔，甚至会为他专门准备好清真的牛羊肉。再这样无微不至的照顾下，厄齐尔觉得他和其他人之间的交往关系开始飞速的后退，这样的纯洁真挚，不带任何其他的恶意的感情，仿佛是回到了幼年时期与儿童相交往，上天大概用这样的方式，来填补他年幼时感情缺失的空白。罗纳尔多是这样的宴会中当仁不让的主角，在这种更加具有私人性和随意性的聚会中，他与那日水泥森林中的他又有了不同：显蓝色的博亚马善意，细纹各自长裤，橙色的人字拖，看起来野性又不羁，随性自在的自成一派。派对时常是在他的家里举行，这个时候的往往是抱着孩子，又要看顾年老的母亲，蛋挞并不显得世俗，反而另有一种成年男子的沉稳和蔼，温情脉脉。是另一种逍遥度日的从容风度，  
这样高大而健美的男子，因长年的劳作和从事体育的缘故，在健硕的体魄下隐隐地散发出节制和生机勃勃的健康气息，不能不令人着迷。他喜欢为身边的人提供饮食，帮助，或是一些其他的可以体现力量与控制的事情——在这种时候，厄齐尔往往就坐在他家花园里某个石质栅栏上，这里隐蔽而视野极好，他就坐在这里，眼神专注而热烈的凝视着罗纳尔多。后者则往往会在招呼客人时，有意无意的用目光穿越人群，精准的盯住厄齐尔，噼里啪啦，目光交汇，在空气中撞出激烈火花——那是亲密无间的二人之间独有的，特殊却又暧昧的不能用语言表达的默契和感情。  
罗纳尔多说：“你是那个人，那个比我的血中之血，骨中之骨还要亲近的人。”  
——那会是什么人呢？厄齐尔之前从未深刻的思考过这个问题。他现在也不想费心思去想，他只希望这样的时刻，永远停止——就像现在，罗纳尔多与人交谈，发出会心而沉稳大笑声，而他就像一个安心受他照顾的孩子，端着盘子里罗纳尔多给他烤好的肉，听着他愉悦的大笑，心底有深切的满足。  
——可那样的人，到底会是什么样的人呢？他想。  
然后，上帝告诉他：  
那是里卡多•雷特的模样。  
那是上帝之子的模样。

在12月20日那天之前，他从未见过卡卡。对他来说，卡卡只不过是一个离他太过遥远的巨星，他的一切，都是世人所传颂的奇迹。神奇的已经没有了真实感。  
但是卡卡就是能够告诉你，有一个人，他能够比天上的繁星都要璀璨，他的出现能够比世间一切的胜利都要来的喜悦。他就是卡卡。  
厄齐尔从没见过这样好看的人，虽然他只是穿着家常的便服，虽然他还拄着拐杖，虽然他的笑容羞涩腼腆的就像个18岁的大男孩。但他依然是这么美的人。美的简直不容于世。世界上原来真的能有这么好看的人，艳丽的五官，清澈却又含情脉脉的眉眼，高贵的气质，以及温润的，如玉一般端方的品格。自主自持，虽然温柔儒雅，却内里岿然不动的一派风流气质。  
皇马的队员们看见他的到来整个炸开了锅。迪玛利亚一时过于激动把西班牙语和葡萄牙语都说混了，而伊瓜因猛地冲上前去想要抱住他却又硬生生的停住了脚步，最终也只是轻轻的拍了一下卡卡的肩膀。卡西利亚斯激动的控制不住自己的泪水，而罗纳尔多……  
罗纳尔多又僵硬在了原地——他看着卡卡微笑着和大家说话，微笑，然后转头，看到罗纳尔多，他拄着拐杖，吃力的拨开人群，走到罗纳尔多面前，轻柔的问：“克里斯，最近好吗？”  
眼泪在罗纳尔多的眼眶里打转，他的眼神那么的深情，却又是那么的克制，那是疼痛，苦涩和坚忍的眼神。罗纳尔多轻轻的揽住卡卡因生病而变得单薄的身躯，仿佛那一日又回来了，寒冷的空气，冰凉的露水，没有温度的卤化光源灯……里卡多倒在地上……他亲吻他的手指……  
原来这些，刻在他的记忆里，从未消去。

那天晚上，罗纳尔多硬拉着厄齐尔去酒吧喝酒。厄齐尔滴酒未沾。而他，却喝得酩酊大醉。因为害怕打搅玛利亚和迷你，厄齐尔开着他的车巴罗纳尔多带回了他自己的家。他照顾好因宿醉的罗纳尔多，给他喂了解酒的药物。又帮他换掉了衣物。折腾了大半夜。才终于清闲。他睡不着觉。就慢慢的来到会客室，他蜷缩在白色的布艺沙发上。想着罗纳尔多说的话。  
“……又回来了，我以为我忘了，可是那不过是我一厢情愿罢了……”  
“……那些回忆又回来了。”  
罗纳尔多喝醉了，可他依旧笑的非常的讽刺  
“——这么长时间了，我还是爱着他。”  
“你能理解吗？梅苏特？你能相信吗？”

嗯，我想我可以理解。因为，我对你的那些记忆从来就没有消失过。  
厄齐尔望着会客厅的窗外——冬夜是这样的萧索和寒冷，月亮在这样的时刻显得更加的高远，更加的不可触及。  
他想着想着，最后，终于环抱住自己的膝盖，在黑暗中，无声的流泪了。

直到拉姆的一通电话，打破这一切的宁静。  
“喂？是梅苏特吗？”  
——拉姆的声音是一贯的平稳而冰冷。  
“——托马斯得了急症住院了。他说他想要见你。”

爱默涂恙•完


	5. 沅芷澧兰

5.沅芷澧兰 

接到拉姆的急电后，厄齐尔在三个小时内打点好了手头上的一切事物，登上了一班马德里飞往慕尼黑机场的红眼航班。

事出紧急，但他和他的经纪人却把这件事情处理得有条不紊。他的经纪人帮忙调整了机票的事宜，又建议他最好乔装一下，以防被人认出，引起不必要的麻烦。厄齐尔自己心里也很清楚这一点：他戴了一副大的可以遮住他的半张脸的墨镜，并用围巾和帽子将自己裹得严严实实，并用了几秒钟的时间选择携带一个不引人瞩目小行李箱。在飞快的往里面胡乱的塞了几件衣服，几千欧元和几张银行卡之后，他就这样匆匆上路了。所幸西班牙联赛的冬歇期已经到来，他无需对任何人去解释他的行踪的合理性。但他在离开之前，他还是给罗纳尔多留下了一封信，告知他有时必须赶回回德国。同时留下的，还有一把自己家的备用钥匙，方便他明晨醒来自行离开。

飞机起飞的时候由于遇到了上升气流，发生了好一阵颠簸，引起他一阵阵的晕眩。有那么一瞬间，他甚至以为自己会因为这次不常出现的，不计后果的冲动而付出生命的代价。但是，飞机终于是在摇摇摆摆的起伏中，挣扎着飞上了预定的轨迹。他看了看手边的计时器，时钟显示现在是凌晨两点半，不出意外的情况下，他应该会在五点左右抵达慕尼黑机场。在那之前，他有至少两个小时的时间补充睡眠。事实上，在气流的颠簸过去后，整个头等舱的乘客们在十分钟内就进入了睡眠状态。头等舱一时间充满了人类在睡眠时所会发出的极为温和宁静的声响，显得悄然静谧。只有厄齐尔，明明身体都已极度疲惫，却又因为放不下罗纳尔多和穆勒的事情，一直保持着病态的清醒——恐慌和疑惧逡巡在他的心中，就是冬日里在铅灰色天空中盘旋的，不怀好意的乌鸦。这样的恶意，令人坐如针毡。

在假寐十分钟无果后，厄齐尔认输的睁开了眼睛，转头去看窗外的夜空。他毫无睡意，只有那些痛苦和惶然如蛆附骨，噬噛着他的心脏。他观察着窗外的景色：飞机应该是已经飞入了平流层，云朵如同黑色的棉絮一般一路铺向天的尽头。在这样的额外晴朗而空旷的夜里，月亮与星辰的体积与光芒都被诡异的放大了数倍。这样辉煌的星月夜，提醒了厄齐尔——现在他所见到的，是一年之中，最蔚为壮观，最恢宏壮丽的冬季星空。他可以分辨出御夫座，猎户座，甚至可以看到天兔座，时钟座与绘架座。波江座α在这样的夜色中，散发出了平日里看不到的奇妙色彩。他长久的注视着这些冰冷虚无的事物，想着他们亿万年不变的光辉，突然间被内心深处涌动的——对这种永恒不变的沉着所产生的感激和敬畏所充盈。

他曾经不能理解为什么塔罗牌中星星的象征是希望。毕竟，在他的理解当中，太阳，火焰或者是其他气势汹汹的事物更符合希望本一身所代表的含义。他一向固执，觉得希望应该是温暖的，理所应当的，不容拒绝的事物，而不是这些渺小又冰冷的星星。但今天，就在那一瞬间，他似乎突然间能够窥见到那些古代先贤们隐秘微笑背后所蕴含的深意：也许，正是因为这样恒古不变的，永恒而决绝的坚守，岿然不动，才能成就“希望”的最终释义。

他这样想着，嘴角不禁微微上扬，仿佛他从那些星星的光辉中汲取了勇气和力量，最终，他安心的闭上眼睛，在星光的照看和抚慰下，浅浅入眠。

一个多小时后，飞机降落在慕尼黑机场。清晨时分，大厅里接机的人并不是很多。厄齐尔翻开手机，发现拉姆已经把穆勒的所在的医院的信息通过短信的形式发过来了，并且因为无法从穆勒身边离开来接他而向他表示歉意。厄齐尔有些迷茫的审视着短信里他不曾熟悉的地址名词。最终决定听从拉姆的建议，打车赶去。

他只来过慕尼黑几次，却一心向往着这个充满着巴伐利亚风情的城市。是因为那些通体使用褐黄色和琥珀色的建筑洋溢出的古朴天真令他喜爱吗？还是因为巴伐利亚口音软糯香甜令他感到温暖呢？又或许，只是因为穆勒，拉姆，施魏因施泰格的家乡就在于此呢？他并不是很清楚他内心真正的想法。他只有一点是可以肯定的，那就是他对德国所有的感情都系在德国队队员身上。失去恩克时，他已经觉得天空一角开始摇摇欲坠。如果再失去托马斯……他已不敢再想。

在从新城赶往旧城的途中，拉姆的短信又出现了：“梅苏特，路上要小心。”这条短信出现的时间颇为古怪，但很快厄齐尔就在医院对面的树从发现了几个反光的相机镜头。他心下了然，不紧不慢的指挥着司机围绕着医院开始兜圈子，终于医院后院的空场东边发现了一个小角门，大概是平时用于运送货物的门。厄齐尔观察了四周的情势：在确保了没有记者之后，他从出租车上跳下，飞速的钻入了角门中——像任何一个他所熟悉的动作游戏主角一样，专业而隐蔽的潜入了医院主体建筑物的内部。

 

这是一家慕尼黑旧城中享有一定声誉的私人医院。建筑物的存世时间大概可以追溯到一百多年以前，整个医院的内部还是带有典型的19世纪风格的装饰：洁净却老旧发黄的墙纸已经开始风化剥落，靠墙挂着一溜的医师和院长的画像——从油画，黑白像片到彩色照片。是一种无声的，对生命和时光流逝的倾诉。走廊狭长逼仄，天花板却高得令人眩晕，老旧的地板在他的行走下发出嘎吱作响的吃痛声……人呢？人在那里？为什么这走廊如此空旷？托马斯……菲利普在哪里？他拖着行李箱没命的飞奔起来，仿佛刚刚在路上的那些恐怖的，没有边际的设想一瞬间都变成了现实……他的耳中开始出现耳鸣，眼前开始出现幻觉。血液疯狂的在他的脑子里横冲直撞，让他感觉到了细小的，针扎似的苦楚。他告诉自己这是过于劳累而导致的不适。强自镇定的爬上了三层楼梯。当他听到三层的走廊中传来菲利普熟悉的声音时，他不禁松了一口气。

拉姆好像正在与什么人争执，他在说着什么，又轻轻地摇了摇头。叹了一口气，然后挂掉了电话。素日平稳而冷静的面容，也因为这几场突如其来的变故而略带了一丝迷惘和疲倦。

“菲力。”厄齐尔轻声喊。拉姆吃惊的回过头，继而向厄齐尔露出一个温暖的笑容。这笑容击破他刚刚所以的一切不真实的幻觉，让真实的满足与感动从内心深处勃然喷发，厄齐尔几乎要控制不住自己的动作：他丢下了自己手中的行李箱，飞速的跑过整个走廊和拉姆紧紧拥抱。怀抱中的拉姆又瘦了，厄齐尔拍了拍他的后背，问：“你怎么样，菲力？”

“我还好。”他一边说着，一边将手机收回自己的衣袋中，他的声音有些沙哑，他为此不得不清了清嗓子，“只是托马斯他……”

厄齐尔问：“医生怎么说？”

拉姆沉思了一会儿，轻轻地摇了摇头，示意厄齐尔跟他来，他们走到了走廊的尽头，然后向右拐，走了大约10米的距离后。他们来到了一间有着巨大玻璃的病房前。透过那些玻璃，厄齐尔看到了穆勒。他沉默的躺在病床上，周围布满仪器，插着氧气管，看起来比任何时刻都要平静，安稳。如果不是他那一起一伏的胸膛，厄齐尔可能会以为他已经不在人世——开什么玩笑。厄齐尔想，这个人绝不是穆勒。躺在这里的不过只是穆勒的壳子而已，真正的穆勒的灵魂一定不知道是游荡到哪里去疯玩了。他很想对拉姆大喊你一定是哪里搞错了，这个人怎么可能是穆勒呢？那个嬉笑怒骂绝对安静不过三分钟的穆勒，那个善良又活泼的穆勒，怎么可能安静地躺在这里让所有的人为他担心？

但是，理智告诉他，这个人，就是穆勒——厄齐尔咬着牙，用自己的头抵住玻璃窗，冰凉的感觉像是细密的针刺激着他的皮肤。“菲力，”他说，“到底发生了什么……为什么托马斯要我到这里来……你能告诉我吗？”

厄齐尔的声音听起来有些哽咽，但是拉姆却从玻璃窗的倒影里看到了厄齐尔的脸，那是一张冷静的近乎冷酷的脸，那同时也是他自己的脸。拉姆突然间冒出了这样的一个想法，也许他会和厄齐尔聊得来，因为在这两下不同的面孔下，有着同一双看待世界的眼睛。

“……老实说，梅斯。我真的不知道具体发生了什么。”拉姆的声音比起一般的男性更加的清澈，明亮，但他说话的音调却非常低沉，“昨天是最后一天训练。大家都因为冬歇期的缘故急忙回家，我也是——但是范加尔教练把我从更衣室里面叫走了……我们大概交谈了三十分钟。之后，等我再回到更衣室……就看到托马斯倒在地上，昏迷不醒……其实最近我就有感觉，托马斯有什么地方不对劲，但是……我没想到……”

拉姆咳嗽了一声，吸了一口气。又继续说道：

“这家医院是慕尼黑最好的私人医院，托马斯在这里接受治疗我也最放心。送医的时候托马斯有一阵子好像是醒了，他的脸色糟糕的吓人——我叫他乖乖等着接受治疗，他一点也不听，只是嘴里念叨着要见你。”

“后面的事情，我想你就都知道了。”

厄齐尔听明白了他的话，他完全明白了拉姆大费周章是为了什么。

“应该不会是与其他球员的冲突。”厄齐尔分析道，“菲力……你还记得你走的时候，更衣室里还有谁在吗——除了托马斯？”

拉姆眯起眼睛沉思了一会，眼睛有一闪而过的了然。

他说：“还有米洛……米洛也在，他当时还在淋浴。”

走廊里顿时陷入了一阵诡异的沉默，许久之后，厄齐尔才颤抖着呼出一口气，说：“我知道了，菲力。”

东方渐渐的开始有几丝细碎的霞光照耀在慕尼黑的大地上，新的一天终于来临了。

 

厄齐尔和拉姆一夜未眠。但也许是因为在飞机上有过两小时的睡眠，他虽然浑身像是散了架似的疼，但精神还很好。只是拉姆在经历了这一天的惊吓和劳心劳力后，终于有些支持不住，靠在厄齐尔的肩膀上睡着了。厄齐尔把自己的大衣给他盖上，但到了最后，还是忍不住把拉姆叫醒，让他回家去休息。起初拉姆说什么也不肯，但在听取了医生们对托马斯病情好转的保证后，他接受了厄齐尔的建议准备回家。但他在离开医院前依旧要厄齐尔向他保证，如果出了什么事情立马联系他。在得到了厄齐尔的再三承诺后，他才离开。

拉姆离开后不久，值班的护士与穆勒的主治医生又来查看了穆勒的情况，他们向厄齐尔保证穆勒的病情已经得到了切实的控制并正在好转。但当厄齐尔向他们咨询更加详细的病情问题时，医生们却露出了为难和不解的神情，他们将穆勒的病情归结为感冒和疲劳过度。但厄齐尔心知那不过是表面现象。

穆勒在经过了这一夜的救治之后，看起来不像拉姆当初所描绘的那么糟糕了，但厄齐尔知道，这场急病确实是在他的身体里留下了什么不一样的东西。他看起来该死的虚弱，像是有什么不详的事物从他的身体里抽走了一部分生命力。他昔日强将的身躯如今隐藏在医用的毛毯下是那么的疲软，毫无进攻性，已看不出半分当日的痕迹。而那年轻又英俊的面庞也不知何时爬上了忧愁的烙印。那个他记忆中的穆勒到哪里去了？明明只是过了三个月而已，穆勒就已经变化的如此之大：现在的他和过去的那个朝气蓬勃的穆勒宛如镜中双生，却又完全不同的一个虚幻的影子。这让厄齐尔想起来罗纳尔多，那个为了卡卡一下变得不再从容，徒剩迷茫和潦倒的罗纳尔多。他想念着他，眼中不自知的含了了泪水，终于抵不住疲惫和忧伤的双重攻击，他趴在穆勒的病床边，终于也睡去了。

——不知过了多久，他觉得有人在戳他的脸，但却力道不重，他在半睡半醒之间，脾气变得很坏，极不耐烦的想要打走那只手。突然间又想起了自己还在看护穆勒——他猛地坐直了身子，差点从椅子上掉下来——他睡得还有点迷糊，却下意识的去找寻穆勒。后者正眯着眼睛，虚弱的冲着他咧着大嘴笑。那个穆勒回来了，那个灵魂终于在淘气够了之后回到了他原本的身体里。

“醒了？”厄齐尔讷讷的问，“……天哪，已经十一点了。托马斯，你该吃点东西了。”他麻木的在床头的食品堆里找了找，最终放弃了，“我还是请护士们送一些流食过来好了……你喝燕麦片吗？”

穆勒拉住了他：“不，梅斯，你先别着急，我还不饿。菲力呢？我记得是他送我来医院的。”

厄齐尔坐了下来，回握住穆勒的手，将它妥帖的放回毛毯下，慢慢的回答：“菲力看护了你一夜，我怕他撑不住，叫他先回去休息了。你放心，一切都好。”

他在毛毯下摸到了穆勒瘦骨嶙峋的小臂，心底抽动了一下，动作也不由的僵硬了起来。穆勒，用他那双眼睛分外清澈，甚至有些类似婴孩的眼眸一直注视着他的行动——他的眼白处甚至会微微泛出幽蓝色泽。这样纯洁而天真的眼睛，现在向厄齐尔流露出了毫不掩饰的感激与眷恋——这更令厄齐尔苦痛的无法言说。他知道他的悲伤与病痛的来源，但是他对此只能保持沉默，他甚至不能做出什用以治疗穆勒的病痛。这样的无能为力令厄齐尔痛苦。

穆勒先是打量了他几眼，随后用非常平静的语气说：“你变了呢，梅斯。”

厄齐尔抬起头来，迷惑的看着他：“……你怎么了？托马斯？是不是又发烧了？哪里难受吗？”

穆勒从毛毯下面抽出自己的右手，轻轻地抚上了厄齐尔的面颊：“我没病，好得很呢。你自己真的察觉不到吗？梅斯？你变了——在马德里有什么好事发生了吗？”

厄齐尔看起来像是个泄了气的皮球：“……变化很明显吗？”

“要我说，就是有。”穆勒笑了起来——安拉啊，就算是病魔也无法削减他的笑容的魅力，“你以前是北海里飘浮着的一块浮冰，现在吗……你现在变成了地中海的一股暖流啦~”他因为生病，素日激昂欢快的语音变得干枯，但那波生机勃勃的力量还在。厄齐尔有些欣慰的想。穆勒没有提起他想要见他的原因，厄齐尔也就乖觉的保持沉默。他们两个人在这短暂的对话后心照不宣的各自闭上了嘴，开始眺望窗外的一株已经掉光了叶子的梧桐树。这树只剩下灰褐色的枝干，光秃秃的，毫无美感。没有什么好看的，大抵穆勒也认识到了这一点，便扭过头来问厄齐尔：“医生们说了我的病是怎么回事儿了吗？

厄齐尔瞟了一眼穆勒的吊瓶——里面的药剂已经快要见底，他摁了呼叫铃，值班的护士一会儿就赶来为托马斯拔了吊针。厄齐尔又絮絮的向她询问了一些有关病情的相关事宜，穆勒就在一旁听着。说来说去，就是小病，不会有什么大问题。等待护士走后，厄齐尔抬了抬眼皮，盯住穆勒：“你听明白了？”

穆勒只是呆呆的想他的心事，一句话也不说，一双绿松石一样的眼睛像是死物一样没了光泽和灵性。厄齐尔也不说话，只是无声的叹息。许久，穆勒终于开口问他：“……他来了吗？”

“谁？”

穆勒看起来有些不可置信，转念一想，才发现自己问了极其愚蠢的问题，他的表情因为沉静，显得分外的忧郁：“我真傻……梅斯，我真的不知道该怎么办才好！我没了主意，脑子里一团糟……我想啊想啊努力地想办法但是这些都无济于事……无济于事……突然就说要走了，不续约……我不知道找谁说这些才好……想了半天，也只有找你……”

“……托马斯你在说什么？”厄齐尔听了这没头没尾的胡话，整个人都有些不安——真的是胡话吗？厄齐尔想——不，其实我心里是明白的。

穆勒顿时露出了一副极为惊愕的表情，看起来就像是孩子丢失了心爱的糖果，全身上下流露出灰白颓唐的气势来，“你才是……你在说什么啊……梅斯？”

“难道不是你吗？——那天在南非的德班体育场？——你看到了，对不对？？”

“——你看到我和米洛做爱了吧？”

 

真相被一夕揭开，毫无预警，劈头盖脸的打的人一时懵然。厄齐尔只觉得脑中翁然作响，仿佛是被人扒光衣衫丢在街头，羞愧恼火惊恐赧然所有的感情搅拌在一起令他的心中五味杂陈，这强烈的情感的爆发在他的心中犹如岩浆从火山口喷发奔涌，冲击着他的四肢百骸。他整个人都快要被这样的烈火烧的几乎要坐不住。事已至此，再多的掩饰和伪装也不过是无济于事罢了。厄齐尔只是奇怪：“……你是怎么知道的？”

穆勒笑了，他笑的狡黠又天真：“嘿嘿……因为我捡到了你的胶带呀。你那么宝贝的——我知道你肯定会回来找的。可是在和澳大利亚比完比赛之后，你再也没提你的胶带……我就知道了。”

——和澳大利亚比完了比赛。

穆勒的话勾起了他的回忆，他的思维回到了半年前，那个恋恋风情，清澈又带着点冷酷的六月南非。天气非常冷……但是记忆中的那一天却是带着异样炙热的温度：那一天，他被穆勒和克洛泽之间的感情刺激的几乎都忘了如何站立，如同是不知世事的婴孩，尚未学会的对抗这个世间法则的本领。但那段时光是美妙的。他们在相爱，而他在祝福他们。但是时间是公正的，他不会为任何美好而停留，也不会因任何苦闷而迅速流逝。美好正是因短暂且不可逆转而永恒，但这永恒却永远与悲哀密不可分。

“是，那天我是看到了你和米洛。但你应当知道我不准备对你们之间的关系或是感情有任何置喙。”厄齐尔说这句话的时候，身子微微颤抖，但是表情却是一贯的平静与淡漠，“……毕竟，是你们教会了我人与人之间可以相知相爱。”

穆勒虚弱的笑笑，古怪又哀恻：“但是，我们终于不会让你见到一个童话的完满结局。”

“我们分手了……”他的话语里开始滚动着吸气与哽咽的声音，“……就在昨天。他告诉我他要去拉齐奥了……”

“他说这段感情注定是没有出路的时候，样子真是冷酷极了。我们在更衣室里，大家都走光了，他说拜仁不会给他任何出路，他已经老去，可是我还这么年轻……他说他不能再和我在一起了，分开对两个人都好……然后他也走了，我一个人站在那里，拼命的想办法，我想要去找主席，请他留下米洛——但我心里竟然十分明白这是行不通的……我不能对他说让他留下……我不能说……那样会毁了他的，他以后一定会恨我的……没有任何人能帮我，甚至没有人能理解我。因为这段关系是秘密的，不伦的，是非法的，不得见光的，是应该被唾弃的——人们会说从一开始就错了，男子不该和男子相恋……”

“我真是没有办法了……我没有任何人可以求助，可以倾诉……知道这件事情的人，全世界，只你一个……我只能找你，只能找你……”

“……你饶恕我吧……梅斯……我真是没有办法了。”

穆勒说着说着，一双清亮亮的眼睛里就开始流出眼泪，他的眼睛那么清澈明亮，有那么一瞬间，厄齐尔甚至以为那是一双有生命的绿松石从内而外的碎裂，然后流泪。但他毫无办法，只能眼睁睁的看着这个男子，和他的那双眼睛一样，在密语连绵的倾诉中，眼神，心灵，记忆，灵魂……逐渐碎裂，崩塌。

如果坐在这里的是南非世界杯之前的厄齐尔，他是听不懂穆勒的话的，他甚至会因为穆勒的反应而迷惑，因为他无法理解这个名为“爱”的情感。因此，他既不会狂喜，也不会绝望。但是坐在这里的是经历了一切的厄齐尔，此刻的他正因为穆勒痛苦的话语而难过的拥抱住眼前的这个大男孩，没有眼泪，但也足以痛彻心扉。

这痛苦是自他开辟鸿蒙的那一天起便熟识的，它诞生于德班体育场那个无意的窥视之后：它激烈而黑暗，让他眼前的一切景色变的灰败，一切声音变得朦胧，甚至连一呼一吸间都是苦涩的气息萦绕在鼻尖喉头，它打定主意要让他21岁的人生变得不能再糟。

有时候厄齐尔会忍不住的想——如果那天，他听从安拉的教诲，“不得偷窥他人隐私”；如果那天，在德班体育场，他抵制住了那扇门后更衣室灯光的诱惑；如果那天，他不曾因为过度的兴奋而丢失自己的胶带……他是否就不会有机会去感知人类的情感，避免去陷入与罗纳尔多的情感漩涡，更不会像现在这样，因为感知，并体会到了穆勒的悲伤，而悲恸的五内俱焚呢？神明高高在上，但它们终究是公平的：他，穆勒和克洛泽。他们都做下了恶事——而现在，报应的时刻来临了。

 

穆勒讷讷的靠在厄齐尔干瘪而苦涩的怀抱中，这个年轻漂亮的大男孩，终于为自己的莽撞，青涩和无所顾忌付出了代价。厄齐尔那么瘦小，却拼命的，拼命的试图去怀抱住他，仿佛这样就可以把他从悲伤，无力和宿命中拯救出来。两个人就这样保持这个竭尽全力的姿势保持了很久，直到穆勒的眼泪已经流干。

 

“我想我并不是同性恋。”

过了很久之后，穆勒轻轻的说。他看起来因为悲伤的情绪终于得以宣泄而慢慢平静了下来。

“是的，我并不是同性恋，我只是喜欢米洛——发自内心的了解并且认同这一点。在我第一次见到米洛的时候就喜欢上了。有时候，我甚至会想……那感情爆发的那么迅猛，那么急切，好像我自己怕一眨眼，他就会消失了似的……他那时候就是那么美，我总是能在他身上看到频频出现的稍纵即逝的，美的幻象。简直就像是在逼迫着人们要去看他，去爱他，不然他就会永久的消失不见。”

“我要是说我第一次看见米洛的时候就爱上他，你肯定不信的，对吧，梅斯？可是，事实就是如此。”

“我见到他的时候——他刚刚转会来到慕尼黑。他那时看起来，非常的忧郁，非常的无助，站在伊萨尔河东岸的岸边上——慕尼黑的夏天非常炎热，但是他却穿着一件式样很老旧的红蓝棉格子衬衫和米色牛仔长裤，他很瘦，衣服因此被河风吹得鼓动起来，就像是要从地面上飞走了一样……但那些都不重要，我只是，从来没有见过这样漂亮的人——我在想，他的那双蓝色的眼睛，到底要舀了多少莱茵河的水，才能浇灌出这么一双波光潋滟，情意绵绵的眼睛。在他之前，我从没有见过这么恍如隔世的人……从那一刻起我就知道了，我一定会爱上他，一直爱着他……”

“……可是，今生，我来的太晚，太晚了……”

“……我不是要向他求什么……喜欢他是一种本能，而不是一种需求。我不会再遇到这样美好的人了，梅斯，我想，我将要永远的失去他了。”

穆勒这样说着，说着，渐渐地他的声音变得微不可闻，他的语序开始凌乱。他在厄齐尔温暖的抱拥下，陷入了再次的沉睡。

——他连痛苦都这样的真挚。厄齐尔一边掖好他的被子，一边想。仿佛爱与痛苦是一对双生的兄弟，如影随形。它们又像是寄生在一个事物上的两面，能够令人同时身处天堂或是地狱。如果这样的事物真的存在，那么他的名字一定是米罗斯拉夫·克洛泽。

厄齐尔照看着穆勒，看他确实睡着了之后，才放心的走出病房，掏出手机——克洛泽不接电话的恶名在德国国家队简直无人不知，但厄齐尔打定主意：就算今天他把克洛泽的电话打爆，他也一定要克洛泽来这里见穆勒。

 

两个小时之后，米罗斯拉夫·克洛泽出现在了这个医院的三层。他在楼梯口微微的喘着粗气。一双瞪羚一样羞怯灵动的眼睛慌乱的四处搜寻。厄齐尔远远地在一排座椅上看见了他。老天，他真是美爆了。裹在白色开司米和藏蓝色衬衫里的克洛泽简直美得令人晕眩。的确，穆勒说得对，厄齐尔想——世界上没有什么能与那双舀尽了莱茵河水浇灌出来的眼眸相媲美。他们这样的窅尔深邃，美得举世无双。只是现在，这条莱茵河上雾气逡巡，河流则千里冰封，发出呯呯的冰块碎裂声。克洛泽很快看到了厄齐尔，有那么一瞬间，他似乎是想叫厄齐尔的名字，但不知道为何，他却退缩了。哗啦一声，冰床碎裂，克洛泽脚下一软，几乎跌坐在了地上。

一向沉默又内敛的厄齐尔，在看到了这样的场景后，突然间好像凭空生出了无限的力量和勇气。他大步流星的走向克洛泽，一把搀起他，咬着牙低声说：“米洛……米洛！他在等你……他为你成了什么样子，你要去看着！”

克洛泽颤抖起来。他们两个人半是搀扶半是走的来到了穆勒的病房。当厄齐尔打开穆勒房门的那一刻，看到病床上苍白虚弱的穆勒，克洛泽发出一声介乎哀叹和呼喊的声音。他冲到穆勒的病床旁，双腿几乎支撑不住，最终歪歪的靠在了床边。他伏下身子，想要触碰穆勒的脸颊，但他没有。他浅浅的喘了几口气，哽咽出声，下一秒就泪如雨下。又连忙捂住嘴，怕自己这样哭出声来，会吵醒穆勒。

泪水滴滴答答的落在了穆勒的脸上——他仿佛心有所感的睁开了眼睛。

“米洛……嗨？”他出声，他的眼睛里，有水光在闪耀。他伸出手臂，克洛泽再也抑制不住自己的情感，一把扑进他的怀中，两个人紧紧地相拥——像是一尊以拥抱为主题的雕塑，生来就不可分割。

“……米洛，你原谅我吧。”

“我是真的，真的没有办法了。”

 

厄齐尔坐在病房外走廊上的排椅上，时不时向病房内瞟上一两眼：穆勒正在克洛泽的照顾下吃饭，笑的非常开心。克洛泽眼中的冰与雾也不见了，取而代之的是潺潺的，绵绵的流水。也不知是过了多久，他的手机震动了几下，他打开手机一看，原来是罗纳尔多和赫韦德斯给他发来了短信。

罗纳尔多在短信中感谢了他无私的照顾，并表示他会帮厄齐尔照看他的房子。赫韦德斯则是一如往昔的邀请他在12月23日那天回盖尔森基兴和他与诺伊尔一起吃饭，问他有没有时间，可不可以赶回来。厄齐尔给赫韦德斯敲了“好啊”两个字作为回复。在回复罗纳尔多时，他仿佛是无心的抬头，看了一眼病房里的穆勒和托马斯，两个人脸上都带着劫后余生的混乱和欢愉，他长久的注视着那副景象，直到心变得像大理石一样冰冷坚硬。然后他给罗纳尔多回了“不用谢”三个字。随后，他删除了罗纳尔多的短信。开始给拉姆打电话，告诉他他可以放心了。

——但是这次，怎么也打不通电话的人，变成了拉姆。

而十个小时之前的菲利普•拉姆，在发动汽车，以一贯谨小慎微的态度离开医院时，未曾想见，自己会在二十四个小时之后从慕尼黑凭空消失。他只是像往常一样，一边打开车载音乐器，让勃拉姆斯来治愈自己的饱受折磨的神经和思绪，一边又要随时留心着两边道路的绿化带和树丛之间中是否有狗仔潜伏。偶一眼，他从被阳光照射的发亮的车窗上，看到了他自己的面容倒影，不禁微微动容：他有着一双婴孩一般的海蓝色双睛，非常清澈明亮，像是夜空中最为明亮的星子所投射出的光芒。但是，在这双海蓝色的眼睛里，没有水源，没有生命，只有旷古空寂与持久的荒芜，间或一个神思迷离间，你甚至可以听到他的眼神中传来的土地龟裂的爆裂声响——他才26岁，却已经被繁芜嘈杂的世事所累，身心俱疲，以致他的灵魂飞速的干涸老化。  
然而令人称奇的是，菲利普•拉姆的容貌却一直不可思议的停驻在6年前，他在斯图加特队创造奇迹的那段时间里。就好像神明也分外眷恋那段时期似的，于是把斯图加特足球队的辉煌，全部都铭记在拉姆的身体里：他的皮肤，五官，骨架，皮肤，身高……一切的一切都不曾变化，他依旧是当年那个朝气蓬勃的少年，有着俊秀的外表和清越的声线，只剩一双眼睛，老道而锐利，是岁月给他刻画下的并不显著的痕迹。  
灵魂的老去和肉体的年轻，这样矛盾却又这样分外的迷人寄居在他的体内。在世人眼中，这意味着不朽，更意味着他们在斯图加特功绩是永恒的。  
他从不刻意的去讲述，去提及那段记忆，或是对那段时光做一些什么点评。他的面孔一复一日的提醒着他有关那那段回忆的点点滴滴。诚然，对于外界的球迷或是其他的相关足球学者来说，那一段时间的斯图加特也许只不过是时间长河中不大不小的一个波澜。他们只需要记住小虎队，成绩，功勋和一些无关痛痒的球队花边，再整理成数据，就足以让他们在与别人唇枪舌剑之时摆出长篇大论来驳倒众人。他们并不需要得知那些年，那些人真挚的情感，抉择。人性的碰撞，光辉与丑恶——这些，才是潜藏在他的身体里最为重要的东西。而，如果，只是如果，真的有人要他对那段时光做一个总结的话。他会这么回答：那段时光并没有那些数据表示的那么复杂，或者是不可复制的辉煌。那只不过是一个故事。一个他在最美好的时光，最美好的氛围，遇上最对的人的一个……天真的可耻，又幸运的令人发指的童话故事罢了。  
所有的人都知道，故事终究只是故事，过去的美梦再好，却也终究不能再次回头。

他的神游被身后的车辆此起彼伏的摁着的喇叭所打断，拉姆猛然从过去的往事中醒觉。他发动车子。自嘲的笑笑，猛然关闭了播放器，勃拉姆斯在一个滑稽的音调中戛然而止。注意力的分散意味着精神上的极度疲倦，很快他的身体也开始感到了不可逆转的虚脱乏力——仅仅是看护了托马斯一晚，他就已经表现出这样虚弱。  
在这样一个笼罩着白色冰雾的清冷早晨，在慕尼黑的一条人迹鲜少的，由灰色的石板砖和米白色建筑环绕的街道上，菲利普•拉姆被一阵无疾而终的疲惫感和无力感深深地击中。  
六年了。他想。  
——也许就是在认清自己的渺小和自我局限的那一刻。他才觉得。他真的老了。  
十五分钟后驱车回到寓所。拉姆一年前搬来这里，大抵便是喜欢这里的距离，离慕尼黑城区较远，又僻静。小区依河而建。是典型的富人格局的规模较小的新筑社区。因为新建，所以住户很少，没有太多人事纷扰，正和他的心意。房屋大多是仿巴伐利亚风格的独门独栋的别墅，有宽敞的前院和花园。其他的住户大多喜爱种植草坪，他却独独种满了维也纳铜玫瑰。这种玫瑰生命力极为顽强，只需一年，便已蓬勃生长，从前院蔓延至房屋。一到春夏之时，铜玫瑰开的旺盛，一半火焰，一半萃金，仿佛他的房子是被炼金的熔炉所焚烧炙烤。颇有些壮观的意味。他也一向以这些铜玫瑰为荣，他认为它们是他生命与爱的延展。  
他随便的将车停在车位中，下车之时脚下一软，差点摔倒，此时的他真是有些强弩之末的意味。他浑浑噩噩的走到门前，却怎么也摸不出钥匙。疲惫吞噬了他，他的大脑一片空白，沉重的甚至有些抬不起来。这些消极因素逐渐蔓延到他的视力——刚刚是不是有一大团黑色的影子跑过去了呢？他摇摇头，也许是幻觉。他换了个手，在大衣里面迟钝缓慢的摸索，终于找到钥匙，拧开门锁的那一瞬间，一个黑色的高达的身影慢慢的，像潮汐一般，顺着台阶，涨溢上来。淹没过他的头顶，无声的扼住了他的喉咙，让他不能叫喊，不能呼吸。  
他也并不想叫喊，因为他并不吃惊，恐慌。他背对着那个人，看不到他的脸，并不能确认他的身份，不知怎么的，他的心里却如明镜一般清澄。那个人不会伤害他的。他非常笃定。于是拧开房门，两个人一同沉默的走进房屋之中。陌生人紧跟在拉姆后面，随手将门关上。自动锁咔嗒一声落下，整间房屋彻底落入黑暗之中。  
这座别墅非常的大，因为黑暗和空旷而显得疏离，冰冷。所有的墙壁都只是简单的刷了白漆。窗户很小，而且数量少得可怜。客厅里仅有一套应付形式的白色沙发，常青藤造型的铜柱支撑着玻璃茶几，一个组合柜，一台40寸的电视。形式简单的立灯。所有的物件看起来都非常的新，与洁净，只是没有任何的使用痕迹。仿佛是自买了之后就被人遗弃在这里很久。  
拉姆木然的换下鞋子，又从鞋柜里摸出一双新的拖鞋，扔到身后。随后摇摇晃晃的走向沙发，整个人瘫坐在上面。他太疲倦了。索性就合上双眼，开始沉睡。自始至终，他都没有回头看一眼身后的陌生人。仿佛他是不存在的影子。  
那个人也换了鞋子，慢慢地走到他面前，半跪下来，用冰凉的手抚上他的面颊，轻声说：“菲利普！”随后便紧紧地拥抱住了他。拉姆迷惑的睁开眼睛，有些迟疑的也环住了他的后背，那个人察觉到了他的动作，抱得更紧了。他条件反射的蹭了蹭那人的一头柔顺的金发，只觉得他裸露在外面的身体部分，从头发，脸颊，倒还没有来得及脱下的大衣都非常的冷，能感觉到有一丝丝的冷气从他的周身发散出来——他一定在外面等了很久吧，他从什么时候开始等的呢？如果他不回来，他是不是准备就这么一直等下去呢这傻子……？他这样不辞辛苦的千里奔来，只为赴他一面之约的这个人；这个为了见他一面在外面忍受严寒的人；这个……他穷尽一生的力量和勇气来爱的人。  
“蒂莫……！”  
他要咀嚼着他这毕生的苦痛，才能发出这样悲伤的叹息，喃喃的念出他的名字。他的表情非常镇定，但他的双肩却在不停地抖动，仿佛是在压制着什么深沉的，凝重的剧烈疼痛一样。他双手渐渐的游移到了那个人的脑后，轻抚着那一头金色的，阳光一样灿烂的金发。久久不能言语。  
他们两个人人就这样一动不动的紧紧拥抱着彼此，像是陷入时间的罅隙之中，他们抛弃时间，也被时光遗忘。对于恋人来说，当相见和拥抱都变为奢望之后，每一次见面，都会变成一场甜蜜而痛苦的折磨，时间把所有的爱，希望和绝望都以同等的倍数无限放大。漫长的等待和不知道什么时候才会到来的相逢，这样的循环周期周而复始，形成死结，永无尽头，没有出口。但他们两个人都对此不置一词，不闻不问。只是静静的享受这短暂的欢愉。  
也不知道是什么时候，拉姆从蒂莫•希尔德布兰的换种扭动着脱离出来。问了一句：“你饿了吗？”就此结束这一场无尽悲伤的拥抱。

他们一同前往厨房——装潢一如客厅。只不过是多了一台冰箱。拉姆洗了手，又去冰箱里翻找食物，一一摆放整齐。随即开始动手，希尔德布兰也想帮忙，几分钟之后就被嫌弃的踢到餐桌旁。他只得讷讷的讪笑坐在一旁，看着拉姆忙碌。他的动作非常的优美，流畅又从容。就像看他在球场上处理出球一样赏心悦目。慕尼黑火腿，圣女果，生菜，黄瓜，洋芋，豌豆，灯笼椒，千岛酱，沙拉酱，树莓果酱……他把这些菜品酱料一字排开，把菜品逐个清洗。这些五颜六色的，犹带着水珠菜品和银光闪闪的水龙头还有被拉姆擦拭的光洁的流理台在阳光下熠熠闪耀。希尔德布兰凝望着对面和他隔着一团白雾，忙碌个不停地拉姆，竟隐隐生出了一股光如隔世的飘忽感。他被这样平和家常的温馨场景所击中，眼角处有隐隐的泪光。  
“我今年在电视上看见你了。你知道的，世界杯上的德国队长，你踢真不错。”希尔德布兰说。  
拉姆哼哼了两声，表示他听到了。  
“菲力……你长大了。”  
拉姆端来了一盆肉肠色拉上桌，他没有做太多主菜。但却辅很多小食：苹果酥，烤面包。当然，还有烤洋芋和青豆汤。厨房里顿时升腾起世俗的烟火与只有食物才能带来的真切的喜悦。活着的实感与安心感。  
希尔德布兰拿起刀叉，温和的看着坐在他对面的拉姆：“你现在也会照顾别人了呢。我还记得你刚到斯图加特那会儿，是一个冬天的晚上吧？你非要吃你姐姐做的慕尼黑肘子，吃不到就不睡觉，折腾的一屋子人都睡不好……结果我从斯图加特开车到慕尼黑去给你运过来——我记得你当时也没吃多少吧，那个肘子最后还不是让欣克尔和库兰伊他们给开了？”  
“一个人和自己较劲，各种钻牛角尖，矫情，找茬，事儿多……比公主还要受球队宠爱，当然也比公主还难伺候。而且到了06年世界杯那会儿也没好点。那会儿我和欣克尔一边要管理球队，一边还要照管看顾你，恨不得一个人拆成两个人用，使尽浑身解数对付这些事儿。但是要我说，我宁可去管理十个球队，也不愿意照顾一个你。”  
拉姆失声大笑起来，脸上浮现出了羞涩又怀念的神情。  
“吃吧。”他往前推了推餐盘。海蓝色的眼睛闪动着温柔又灵动的色彩。  
希尔德布兰无需他在说第二遍，在向上帝祷告完后，他迅速地拿起刀叉大快朵颐。钢制的刀叉和瓷质的餐盘撞击在一起，发出清脆毫无杂质的叮当声响。是令人满足和愉悦的声音。拉姆并没有和希尔德布兰一起吃饭，他只是歪着头，双臂交叠着放在餐桌上，双手托着下巴，眯着眼，嘴角含着一抹意义不明微笑，安静的盯着希尔德布兰吃饭的样子，像是要用眼睛把他刻画进心底。  
这样希尔德布兰自然再也无法好好吃饭，他觉得胃里的东西都因着这微笑而翻滚起来，他放下刀叉。只觉得对面的拉姆，虽然笑得这么好看，却周身上下都散发出一股静静的，孤苦的悲戚感。像是承受着什么巨大的压力，却不能向任何人说明，他亦不期待任何人来理解。这样的结果是整个人都已经疲惫到极点，也许在下一个呼吸的瞬间，就会崩溃，碎裂，随风而逝。  
希尔德布兰整个人为这个发现的证实而紧绷，他放下刀叉，走到拉姆身后，轻轻的环住他，问：“其实你不想的，对不对？”  
拉姆不置可否。他真的是一个气质很难界定的人。苍老而年轻，干枯却瑰丽。灵魂在衰老，而外貌却保持在最美好的年华，这让他整个人处在一个时空裂缝中冲突地带，却微妙保持着诡异的平衡。这样沉郁异常的美感，错生朝华。  
但那同时也分外的，孤苦而悲寂。

和我私奔吧。希尔德布兰说。  
拉姆静静的——简直是要把人逼疯了一样，静静的盯着他。海蓝色的眼珠里滚动着奇异的光泽和感情，刹那间是岩浆一样炽热而蓬勃无所顾忌的喜悦，瞬间却又变成了沙漠一样亘古荒芜的绝望和空虚。这样幽冥晦暗的感情沉默而坚定地缠绕在一起，变成了一股悲凉却壮丽的神色。它点燃了他的眼目，驱逐了他周身的寒意与哀恸。  
于是拉姆说。好啊。  
阳光照射在他20岁的了脸庞上，把光明与希望一同送进他的眼眸里。于是在那一瞬间，奇迹，恩惠，魔法……最不可思议的事情发生了，海水在那双眼睛里波动荡漾，光斑和阴影斑驳交错——那是拉姆的眼睛。是斯图加特时代的，他的眼睛，他的灵魂。鄙视的一切都是那样美妙而可爱。他们还是少年，不用对这个世界，不用对任何人负责，只是知道他们彼此深深地相爱，并且会一直相爱下去。  
许久，许久。拉姆站起身来，和希尔德布兰紧紧地拥抱。然后他们微微的分开一些。彼此注视着彼此，开始接吻。一遍又一遍，永不停歇。也不愿意停歇。  
恋爱是分很多种形式的：在这个过程中，有的情侣看重彼此之间灵魂的角力，有的情侣用肉欲来测试和衡量彼此。而拉姆和希尔德布兰则是……用接吻来代替一切：一切可以言明的，不可以言明的。有声的，无声的。曾经发生的，和将要发生的。  
他们喜欢接吻，拉姆和希尔德布兰都是。他们的唇舌是这样的契合，身高则无疑更是舒适。拉姆仰头，希尔德布兰颔首，一高一低，两项对准，一拍即合，亲得一塌糊涂。像是一个珠蚌的两个贝壳，天生就是要这样严丝合缝的对在一起。拉姆不知道和自己接吻时，希尔德布兰是什么感觉。但如果让他来形容的话，他觉得那滋味和嗑药的感觉大概差不多。当然，他并没有嗑过药，但是在接吻时，缺氧会使得脑海中出现幻觉，手脚会渐渐麻木，自身体内部的不知名的深处会升腾起愉悦，从而进一步变成晕眩。大麻能带给人的奇妙感受，爱情一样可以。而每每只有在接吻的时候，拉姆才能忘记时间，忘记离别之长和相聚之短，忘记相思之苦与爱情的复杂。接吻是有魔力的，时间会在这个过程中出现缝隙，时间因感官的麻痹而被放大到永恒。爱因斯坦的相对论让他们与永恒不变的一切事物相赛跑，浪漫至极。  
他们真的很少做爱。他们之间最火力四射，剑拔弩张的就是接吻。做爱反而会分散这个凝聚在一点上的永恒的力的角逐。大概希尔德布兰永远也不会告诉拉姆，虽然他素日沉静敏感，可但凡涉及恋爱，便开始如火山爆发一般，把平素处心积虑掩藏起来的所有恶意和破坏的能力都齐齐爆发出来，恶毒的神清气爽。  
——或者那根本不是恶毒，正如希尔德布兰说的。公主只是因为裙子里一颗豌豆把他硌坏了而已。

我这次回来，就是要带你走的，菲力。让我们丢掉一切。去北方，去海的深处……去一个没有人认识我们的地方。  
希尔德布兰在亲吻的间隙，附在拉姆的耳边轻声说。  
来，来，菲力。  
和我一起来。

——这一日是12月21日，距离厄齐尔发现他们的失踪，还有24个小时。

 

克洛泽的到来令一切的事情变得简单。年长而精致男子处理一切都井井有条，不慌不乱。厄齐尔知道自己在这件事情中的所需完成的任务都已完成。他很想赶快回到盖尔森基兴。但是他不忍心把克洛泽一个人留在这里。而拉姆的毫无音信也让他非常在意。至于穆勒，他好转的很快。如果不是医生和克洛泽执意阻拦，他大概现在就想要出院，去和恋人享受这不可多得的圣诞假期。他和厄齐尔一样，都找不到自己停留在这间医院的理由了。  
又一时，穆勒在打着吊瓶，陷入昏睡。克洛泽蹑手蹑脚从病房中走出，他走到厄齐尔的身边，突然轻声说：“我们说好了。我还是会转会拉齐奥。”  
厄齐尔点头，看着他，等着他继续说下去。  
“拜仁这样的豪门，非我久居之地。这件事情，他也有同感。”克洛泽的眼神转向病房，穆勒正在这间病房中沉睡。  
——原来这个温良儒雅的男人，并非世人所认一贯知的那样温柔谦和。而他在冷静的阐述事实的时候，竟有一种被刀所劈开的凄凉美感。  
”我的职业生涯已经走到了尽头，但我还有两个心愿未了。如果再瞻前顾后，优柔寡断的话。我不仅将会失去逐梦的权利，甚至会再也无法与他比肩而立。”  
厄齐尔动容：”既然这样，当初……当初又何必要分开？”  
“……因为，知道你打电话给我之前，我都不相信，托马斯他会爱我。……如果你是我，你会相信一个英俊，年轻又前途无量的，比你小十一岁的男人会爱上你吗？你不会的。”  
“刚开始的时候，我承认，我是没有认真和他谈恋爱的心思的。我本来应该拒绝他，但是，慕尼黑太过陌生，冰冷。冷得我受不了。在那种情况下，人会变得非常的脆弱，非常的无助。托马斯在那时向我伸出了手，我想也没想就握住了。这对他并不公平……但是我不能说谎……梅苏特，你知道那时我是怎么想的吗——反正足球运动员之间，本身就是不能恋爱的。这是所有人心照不宣的规定。我以为他也知道的。”  
厄齐尔淡淡的开口：“但你却没想到，他是真心的，对吧。”  
“托马斯那是……傻。”克洛泽说着说着，忍不住的微笑起来，“在这个没有理解，没有光明与希望的世界里，他试图以一己之力给我一个永恒。当他这样的人出现的时候，你是根本没有办法拒绝的。他不是我选的，是神选择的。我没有办法思考这样是否合理，我只知道我没有办法……没有办法拒绝。”  
“而他，到了最后，也没有辜负任何人。”  
克洛泽在讲完这句话之后，如释重负的呼出一口气，紧紧地闭上了嘴，再也不发出一声声响。厄齐尔扭过头来，面对着他，似乎是想说些什么，但最后，所有的一切却都只化为一声百转柔肠的叹息。他从走廊的座椅处站起来，走到窗前，远眺玻璃外部的世界。  
经过了整整一天歇斯底里的慌乱与忧叹之后，巴伐利亚和他，两方都迎来了一个清静安宁的夕暮。德国多阴雨，很少能够见到这样亮丽柔和的夕照，因为珍贵，所以在厄齐尔的眼中显得分外的缱绻柔情。红顶白墙的古老城市笼罩在橙色的阳光与淡紫色的雾气中，偶尔会有一两株生长的高达欧洲云杉或是落叶松冲破雾气的笼罩，露出自己嶙峋的枝干或是苍劲的针叶。间或松果沉坠，或是有一两只禽类发出骇然的叫声，拍打着翅膀划过天际。现在——就在此刻，世界是这样的安然静好。  
“你们今后打算怎么办？”厄齐尔问。  
克洛泽从他疲倦的臂膀间默默抬起头来。沉吟了半晌，最终回答：“……到底是还有国家队，一月一见，也没那么难熬的。”  
他说得很简洁。但是厄齐尔明白，世事是没有人们最初所预期的那么简单的。两个人相对无话。少顷，穆勒醒了过来。克洛泽连忙走进病房，关切的嘘寒问暖。厄齐尔站在病房外，再一次的，又一次的从半掩的房门的间隙中窥探他们的爱情——似乎在他们面前，他的窥视与猜测已经成为了常态。曾经，厄齐尔通过观察他们来触摸、了解爱。那时的他好奇踌躇，嫉妒难耐，期期艾艾……最终化为向往艳羡，继而急欲难耐，生出狭隘的占有之心，没能早一些认清事实，于是到如今才得见爱不是一汪碧潭，而是黑暗深渊，是诡秘而无从窥探的坟茔。  
好在——他想，好在，好在事情还没有变得像他们那样无法挽回。明天托马斯就能出院了。也是自己该离开的时候了。他有很多事情要处理，盖尔森基兴、沙尔克，马德里、还有皇家马德里。有一些人，应该永远的铭记，而有一些人，应该渐渐远离。直到变成记忆中的一个不痛不痒的点为止。  
这念头并非空穴来风——这短暂的二天内发生了太多的事情，使厄齐尔整个人像是被强行拉拽，逼迫着他不得不成长。２２岁——这样恐怖的，惨烈的成长经历怕是一生之中也不会再有二次。他也不要再来第二次了：因为这不是普通意义上发生在外部观感下的成长——这是心灵深处的震颤：黑暗的核被颠仆出来，洒下一地的黑色种子。这些种子应当会长出非常坚韧的枝干和繁茂的树盖，为他洒落下阳光，为他遮蔽风雨。  
——只是拉姆的电话始终都无法接通。  
克洛泽在给拉姆的手机和家庭座机都打了电话后，与厄齐尔商定，若是明日再收不到拉姆的音讯，就直接到拉姆的家里去，并且视情况来决定是否报警。厄齐尔看了看手机上显示的“12月21日，下午5时”，最终还是给赫韦德斯发了短信，告诉他自己不能及时的回去了，并请赫韦德斯代他向诺伊尔致歉。  
赫韦德斯的短信回复的非常迅速：他表达了他的理解和遗憾。并很温柔的叮嘱他注意身体，不要太过于劳累。这条短信勾起了厄齐尔深深的愁绪，他想念赫韦德斯和诺伊尔。又不禁为拉姆和穆勒担心，这两种情绪在的身体内缠绕，纠结，令他倍感煎熬。

另一方面，收到短信的赫韦德斯虽然拼命的掩饰，竭力让自己表现出若无其事的样子。却依旧无法收敛住周身散发出的落寞气息。虽然他在给厄齐尔的回信中非常小心谨慎的没有表现出这一情绪，但这无法抹消它的存在。仔细想想，这股落寞并不是因为厄齐尔突然间的爽约造成——赫韦德斯早已不是孩童，他不会因为这样的小事就牵扯情绪的起伏。他只是突然间感觉到，所有的一切，都在以一种他无力置喙，无法挽留的态势飞快的变迁。  
他理智，温柔又自持，但他却是一个非常没有安全感的人，甚至可以说是怯懦。他的性格比起其他的男孩子来讲并不算得上强势，因为怯懦，又分外的敏感多思，于是越发的显得谨慎，优柔。他知道这性格在从事足球这个这项事业非常劣势，他时时会因为队友的转会或是不可预知的球队成绩而控制不住的内心惊动，往往就在不经意间被他人伤害，却又非常的理性而克制，从不肯显露出任何的情绪，于是越发的比常人更加容易感知伤痛。  
因着这些缘故，他就对那些古老的，坚硬的，安定的，不变的事物越来越青睐有加。比如滨湖哈尔腾，比如盖尔森基兴，比如沙尔克04，比如诺伊尔和厄齐尔。  
——赫韦德斯很难定义他们之间的关系。他只知道他们三个人，自幼时起就一直在一起。青梅竹马，亲密无间。这样的感情至诚，坚定而纯粹，是经受过时光考验的。他甚至一度以为他们三个人会永远在一起。只是厄齐尔离开的太早，太过决绝，让他猛然发现，他拼尽全力想要留住的，都像砂砾一样，从手指间簇簇流失。  
他环视着沙尔克04的更衣室：今天是最后一天训练日，所有的队员都急着回家。就连一向粘他粘得像狗皮膏药的德拉克斯勒就早早收拾好了东西不见了踪影，想必是和其他的消毒员不知道溜到哪里疯去了。赫韦德斯静静地听着从走廊里传来的渐渐消失的小队员们嬉笑打闹的声音——心知他本来应是这些人中的一员的。但是现在，他只觉得困倦和疲惫。  
但是还是要站起来，去寻找诺伊尔，把这一消息告诉他，两个人再决定是否要取消平安夜之前的聚餐。诺伊尔一向有加练的习惯，他们两个人相伴多年，赫韦德斯知道去哪里找他。只是当他匆匆赶到训练场时，空旷的场地上只有劳尔一个人在和工作人员一起收拾四处散落的足球，而诺伊尔并不在他们之中。  
他跑向劳尔，用英语问他：“劳尔，你看到曼努了吗？”  
劳尔把手中的球丢入口袋，认真地想了想，说：“刚刚他的经纪人把他叫走。说是有事要谈。”  
赫韦德斯的心蓦地颤栗起来，连冲口而出的话语都是寒冷的：“……那……那他们去哪儿了？你知道吗？”  
劳尔随手一指俱乐部的建筑内部。赫韦德斯随口说了句谢谢。就一声不吭的扭头跑回俱乐部的建筑物内了。  
——在奔跑和寻找的过程中，他听到了非常奇特的轧轧声响，像是幼年时记忆中祖母在使用家中那架老式纺车时，它在空气中发出轻微撕裂的破空声；偶是瞬间又像是汽车从身边缓慢的驶过，留下有力的碾痕和车辙。经纪人是来做什么呢？有什么事情，需要这么紧急的跑到俱乐部来说？……沙尔克04俱乐部有这么大吗？他逐个找遍了所有的房间，却依旧不见诺伊尔的身影——真的不见了。  
他的脚步开始踉跄，双腿颤抖，只觉得希望顿失，而内心深处还在倔强慌张的给自己寻找借口：今年沙尔克的成绩非常的好，虽然早没有了梅苏特，但他们有劳尔，他们打入了欧冠十六强，还顺利的击败了对手，联赛的名次也是一直名列前茅，曼努说过，沙尔克是他的根，这样的他在德甲还能去哪里呢？对他来说，哪里都不会比沙尔克更让他喜欢，更让他满足吧？他也肯定不会出国的，他哪里都不会去的……也是，就他那一口烂英语。还想去哪里？这样想着，自己都不禁呵呵的干笑几声。  
也不知是走了多长时间，他看到走廊尽头的小隔间里投射出白色的灯光，隐隐的还有人交谈的声音不断的传来。声音与诺伊尔非常肖似，仿佛是溺水之人抓住了海面上唯一的一块浮木。无限欢欣的向前奔去。却在即将要跨入门的那一刹那硬生生的顿住脚步。他不知道自己为什么要这样做，但身体先于思想做出了反应，他一个闪身，躲藏在了门外拐角处的墙壁后。他偶然闯进这场私密的谈话，半天都只听得云里雾里，却依然

赫韦德斯听到诺伊尔的声音，是若有所思的音调，非常平和。对他来讲，却分外陌生。  
他说：拜仁未免想得太好。  
沉默许久后，另一个陌生的声音冷静的响起，：曼努，不要意气用事。你仔细想想，现在是最好的机会。赫韦德斯因此得知这人是诺伊尔的经纪人。  
诺伊尔轻声发笑：这样的谈判手腕也未免过于幼稚。谁的最好的机会？我的？沙尔克的？还是拜仁的？  
男子的声音体现出一贯的良好教养和专业水准：……曼努，难道你是不满意拜仁开出的薪金？如果是这一点，我可以在去与他们斡旋，你知道的，他们现在……捉襟见肘。急的不可开交。  
诺伊尔很久都没有作声，赫韦德斯听不到他的回答，在这一片寂静中，只能听到断断续续的手指击打桌面的声音。  
经纪人说：曼努，你不会到现在还在幻想着能在沙尔克拿到联赛冠军和欧冠吧？  
诺伊尔依旧沉默，既不承认，也不否认。  
经纪人再也按捺不住，声调陡然凛冽起来：  
曼努，你可别做傻事。这样的机会，对任何球员来说都是千载难逢的。是可遇而不可求的。你要是错过了这次，我不能保证你将来不会后悔。  
许久，许久，诺伊尔开口说：梦想，和现实。  
经纪人叹了一口气，说：我是你的经纪人，我的工作就是保证你的自身利益最大化，这也是你雇佣我的最大意义。曼努。作为一个专业的经纪人，我做出的判断就是，你转会拜仁，会收获辉煌，你若选择沙尔克，你将会身陷泥淖，碌碌无为，并会默默无闻下去。你的一生将就此蹉跎。  
而且还有可能，你会遭遇最坏的结果，那就是你将来会后悔，然后，走上希尔德布兰的老路——在局外人的眼中，转会也许充满了戏剧性并且不可琢磨。但在我们的眼中，一切，都是有迹可循的。  
是否要转会拜仁，全在你的本心。曼努埃尔•诺伊尔。你扪心自问，你到底想要什么。我还是那句话，钱不是问题，我会尽我最大的努力争取你的最大化利益。所以，请你一定要好好想一想。  
是拜仁，还是沙尔克。  
是梦想，还是现实。  
……

转会。拜仁。  
他们后面应该还是说了许多话，但是赫韦德斯什么也听不清了，他的耳边只是不停地重复着这两个单词。那什么都不是，他想，没有任何意味，那只是是命运的声音。  
这样想着，他突然间颤栗起来了。恐惧化为寒意，迅速流淌至四肢，让他。曼努，曼努，曼努……！他的心像冰块一样冰冷沉重，被人遗弃在深海中，有那么一瞬间，他真想不顾一切的冲进那间房子里，冲着诺伊尔大喊不要走。  
但是他最终还是没有喊出来，但眼泪却在瞬间夺眶而出，他反射似的捂住自己的嘴。心已经疼得没有感觉，像是有人用一刀对准那个地方一刀又一刀，毫不留情的看着它被戳得千疮百孔，血流如注。疼得快要死了。却还是活着，还在呼吸。简直矛盾的可笑。  
他实在站不住了。只得慢慢的扶着墙缓缓地跪在地上，颤抖着，痉挛着，却还要固执地直起身子，维持这最后的骄傲。  
——这一看似不可破解的死局，在劳尔到来之后被破解。赫韦德斯不知道劳尔是什么时候站在他身后的。而劳尔也只是默默地赫韦德斯身后的阴影处走出来，轻柔的搀起这个已经被感情压垮的人，慢慢带他回了更衣室——至此，这一场酷刑才算落下帷幕。  
劳尔望望窗外已经黑的透彻的天际，他觉得这冥冥中就已经昭示了这个事情将会有怎样的终结。而诺伊尔，他看起来还会花上很长的一段时间与他的经纪人探讨交流。而这些时间已经足够让他和赫韦德斯在更衣室好好谈谈了。

很长一段时间内，赫韦德斯都只是缩在更衣室的一个角落，把所有能够保暖的衣物全部都裹在了自己的身上。却还是冷，冷得瑟瑟发抖。这寒冷自心而生，是由内而外的冷。它夺走了他周身上下所有的力量与温暖，让他只能无力地蜷曲在这个冰冷的角落。无力动弹，也无力开口。  
劳尔坐在他的对面。默默地看着对面的赫韦德斯一副心如死灰的颓败摸样。心里半是惊奇，半是酸楚：他来到沙尔克的时间不足半年，却对这个少年的印象最深。不仅仅是因为他出众的外貌和聪慧的头脑。还因为……一种劳尔说不清也道不明的奇异直感，让他对眼前的这个少年生出了长兄关怀幼弟的感情。而今天，他眼睁睁的看着他在这样短的时间内迅速的从盛放到枯萎，却无力阻止。震撼又痛楚。  
在他漫长的足球生涯中，他从未见过一个少年竟可以这样迅速的把自身的美从内而外，从里至表，发自内心的齐齐毁灭。这样残忍，毫不留惜，近乎自戕自戮。  
……不。劳尔想。我见过这样的人。我见过的。  
那个人就是他自己。

原来，你是爱他的。  
劳尔的声音遥远的仿佛从天际传来。他的声音平淡，声调平和。仿佛是在和赫韦德斯讨论天气。他在这时便显露出一个中年男子的从容气度，老练和被世事磨练出的一种超脱的岿然不动。但还是有一丝怜悯，从言语中不经意的流露出来。  
他现在看着赫韦德斯，就像看着过去的自己，那么的相似。不得不怜悯。他现在终于明白自己对赫韦德斯没有由来的好感从何而至——因为他们都是怀抱着不能为人道来的秘密孤独的存活在这个世上。赫韦德斯看着他，神情古怪，疏离又冷漠，戒备重重。劳尔心平气和的和他在静默中对峙良久。最终摇摇头，又说：  
你爱他，可你自己都不知道你爱他。  
真是傻透了。  
赫韦德斯迷惘的看了他一眼，最终还是决定不回应。劳尔审视着他年轻却已饱经折磨的面容和道道泪痕。最终，他心中的悯和善意压倒了一切。  
他走到他面前，蹲下身子。对他说：  
本尼。你知道费尔南多吗？费尔南多•莫伦特斯。劳尔猛地撩起自己的裤腿，露出脚踝上一圈花骨。  
好孩子，不要像我一样。答应我。  
我们每个人都幻想过爱，尤其是我们这些足球运动员，因为距离普通群众过于遥远，所以更加孤独，寂寞，我们很容易爱上自己身边的队友。可你知道接下来的道路将会怎样艰难？爱是一样过于飘忽却力量强大的事物。爱是你在梦中进入的幽暗辽远的森林。在这个充满了未知与凶险的地方，也许你会有幸看到那朵生长最深处的隐秘莲花。它是那么芳香，纯粹，绝无仅有。但你一旦摘下它，拥有它。你将会沦落到另一个可悲的境地。你将会无时无刻的守护着它，惦念着它。直到——你被它榨干最后一滴血液。  
爱情就是这样，它生长在我们的鲜血之上，并以此为无上荣耀。  
好在你们还没有开始。你要是真的爱他，你就要放手，让他去飞翔。然后你要忘记他，也要他忘记你。让你们的生命从此再无交集。因为这条通往森林，通往莲花的路，是一条没有尽头，没有终点的，荆棘之路。

不知是什么时候，诺伊尔回到更衣室收拾东西，他脸上的表情非常平静，甚至让人觉得不安。  
“怎么，本尼？”他看到他和劳尔还在，觉得非常吃惊，“是发生什么事情了吗？”  
赫韦德斯非常温柔的笑起来，他说：“不，没事，曼努，什么事情都没有。”

宁静而深沉的夜色中，车子飞速的行驶在笔直的国道上。

车头光束与路边的夜灯照亮前路，不时会有其他的车子从他们身边飞速开过，或是其他车辆被他们超越。渐渐地，随着时间的流逝，夜色的深重，整个道路上最后只剩下他们一辆车。山路修建在巴伐利亚的密林与山峦地带，虽然尽力的保护，一些自然生态还是被无法挽回的破坏。在这样的冬日深夜，愈发的显得萧条索然。拉姆倚靠在副驾驶位置上，打开车窗，冰冷的夜风灌进车里，令人精神一振。

他凝神观看深夜山林。他并不能准确的叫出这座山的名字，也不知现在他们现在究竟行至何方。他只是有些痴迷的盯着那片广袤无垠的幽寂山林，并看到远处墨色天空下大团大团暗色云朵漂浮。是要下雪了吗。他想。从慕尼黑出来的时候，天气明明是很好的。

这场事出突然的私奔从开始着手准备到他们上路并没有花费很长的时间。他们只拿了身份证，信用卡，驾驶证和一些必备的日常生活用品就匆匆离开了慕尼黑。事实上，从希尔德布兰说出“私奔”这两个字开始，到他们飞驰在A9国道上也只是花费了大约一个小时。在面对私奔这件事上，他们非常的坦然，仿佛这不是一场私奔，而是一场少年心性的一时兴起，无需任何借口，亦无需任何周密的计划。心之所向，无往而不至

他们驾驶着汽车飞快的奔驰在道路上，路边的景物飞速的向后倒退，像是科幻电影中所表现的时光飞逝——他们回到了斯图加特的年代，那是个无论对谁来说都是极好的年代。那是他们最美好的年华，少年得志，鲜衣怒马，花样年华。他们是整个德国足球的骄傲和曙光，是斯图加特的神赐和奇迹。有时候，就连拉姆也会在不经意间想，那样鲜花着锦，烈火烹油的日子，最后只欠缺一段爱情来成就它的传奇与完满——于是在所有人心照不宣的期待中，他和希尔德布兰就那样理所应当的恋爱了。

在离开斯图加特之后，他曾多次审视这段恋情，他看到它的开端充满了鲁莽，盲目，没有理由的热忱和不顾一切的冲动……在这些因素里，唯独理智欠奉。他想过很多次，很多很多次，如果再给他一次机会，他能不能找到另外一个选择，另一条出路，一条不会伤害任何人，不会让任何人后悔的道路。他想了很多次。但是每次他都只能得出同一个答案：不能。

因为，你怎么能不爱。

就算生死轮回无数次，就算相貌改变，就算他们的身份地位有天壤之别，就算他们相隔天南海北……拉姆知道，只要他们相遇，他们就会无数次的与彼此相恋。

希尔德布兰，他是这样高大英俊，卓尔不凡，寡言却深情款款的男人啊。他的存在就象征着一种不容置喙的绝对实力和不容辩驳的荣耀。这样的男人，只是能远远的见上一面，都已是幸运。何况与之相恋。

他们两人的关系，早已不能同简单的福祸两字简单描绘。相恋六年，感情早已变成盘错在一起无法分离的树和藤蔓。……连分都无法分清，又何谈分离？

只能说，他爱上你，是他的福祉，而你爱上他，则是你的劫数。

 

拉姆没能坚持思考完这个问题就睡着了。他因此而错过了安联球场美丽的夜景。他睡得并不安稳，在途经英戈尔施塔特的时候，终于被灯光和城市噪音所惊扰，愤愤醒来。只觉得眼皮沉重，偶一转头，看到身边的希尔德布兰：他的脸在各种城市灯光的照射下，表现出奇妙的光影交错和凌厉的线条——那是一个有担当的，饱受世事磨砺的男人才会有的刚毅，沧桑和令人安心的面容。

蒂莫，我的蒂莫。拉姆只是在心中默念他的名字，就有一种深切的不真实感。他不敢相信，希尔德布兰真的为了他成长为这么沉默而有担当的男人。他更不敢相信，他真的愿意为了他抛下一切。

一直在专心开车的希尔德布兰仿佛感应到了什么，他看着拉姆，什么都没说，只是温和的笑笑，腾出一只手来，温柔的拍了拍拉姆的手，说：路还远，你再睡会儿吧。

拉姆“嗯”了一声，也不多做声，只是盯着音乐播放器，一副若有所思的样子。希尔德布兰看到他这副样子。不禁哑然失笑：你是要听这个吗？他打开了播放器，拉姆一听到勃拉姆斯便深深的皱起眉头，气哼哼的在播放器上戳来戳去，直到调出了自己喜欢的音乐，这才满意的缩回副驾驶座位上，拉了拉滑落下去的毛毯。合了眼，静静的睡去了。

他们一路安全的驶出巴伐利亚州。又过了半个小时，他们到达了纽伦堡。希尔德布兰认为走高速公路实在过于张扬，最终决定还是变更为山路较好。这意味着他们要在三个小时之内穿越弗兰克林侏罗山和图林根林两座山脉，这样才能保证能他们在午夜前到达爱尔福特。

不幸的是，山路本就不好走，他们又正巧赶在冬季的黑夜赶路。等到希尔德布兰发觉情况不对的时候，他们已经从福希海姆向东走了太远，迷失在了广袤的弗兰克林侏罗山。希尔德布兰尝试尽了一切办法后，放弃了原先的计划，准备在这里度过一夜。他把车子停在了一个树丛环绕的隐蔽之处。然后找到了另一条毛毯，随后他拉住拉姆的手，两个人一同进入了梦乡。

 

次日清晨，拉姆最先醒来。车厢中的睡眠算不上舒适。有那么一瞬间，他甚至对自己身处的状况无所适从，一阵一阵陌生的麻痹感从四肢传来。他僵硬的转转脖子，看到身边的希尔德布兰，才明白现在的状况，以为两个人已经到达目的地，于是轻手轻脚的下车。满怀好奇之心去巡视这片森林。

冬季的森林虽不如其他三季那样多姿可爱，却也别有一番意趣。弗兰克林侏罗山有着整个德国最值得称道的落叶乔木与针叶乔木混合林带，这些裸子植物在温暖的季节里并没有被子植物那样光鲜亮丽，但一到冬天，在清冷苦寒的空气里，他们却别有一番庄严凝重的美感：生长的较高的是欧洲云杉和银叶冷杉，落叶松和苍翠的赤松。它们有着坚实优美的健硕枝干，形状千奇百怪，却无一不充满了野性与自然力。这些奇妙的植物有着自我独特的生长规律，疏密有致，彼此之间亲近，亦不疏远，相互间留出足够的自我天地用以生长和陶醉。在这些参天大树的脚下，蕨类植物挤在一起，熙熙攘攘，热热闹闹，比邻而居。而灌木则是光秃秃的枝桠，比起其他生物，显得萧瑟荒凉，质朴归真，样子非常可爱。

有时——比如现在，拉姆看到厚重的晨雾好似层层白纱，从天际轻轻的飘荡下来，笼罩住整个天地，就连凌冽的空气似乎也被这层纱网住了似得，变得粘稠滞重。这样声势浩大的冬季林雾，他在慕尼黑从未见过。他沉浸在这亘古荒芜又沉寂的景象之中，只觉得天地间只剩自己一人，对这林海，这晨雾，甚至对世界的一切，都充满了喜爱的敬畏之心。

很快，太阳慢慢升起，用柔和明亮的光线刺穿一切。流光从交错覆盖的树枝间渗漏下来，解开了神秘林雾的面纱：拉姆看到那些那些纱一样的薄雾原来是无数粒白色微尘组成的它们在阳光下无所遁形，很快消散。日光之下，无所隐瞒。

他踉跄的奔回原地，希尔德布兰刚刚醒来，看到他一脸惊惶，不由得紧张起来：菲力，出什么事了？

拉姆摇头，急切地问他：蒂莫，我们到了吗？

希尔德布兰摇头。

拉姆说：蒂莫，我们走，现在就走。赶快走。

希尔德布兰无言的看着他，最终发动了车子。很快，他们借助太阳找到了正确的方向，车子一路向西，终于走上正轨。他们在北豪森给车子加了油，又买了早餐，期间两个人没有太注意隐藏行踪。拉姆后知后觉的发现了这个问题，他心下忐忑，不能确定是他们是否被当地住民认出。只觉得路上的行人好像都在看自己，于是这顿早饭吃的食不知味，如芒在背。两个人便没法停留，又匆匆离去。希尔德布兰依旧选择山林路。有了北豪森的教训，越发的小心谨慎，隐藏行迹。拉姆注意到希尔德布兰一路都在避免进入大城市或是走高速公路。但是汉诺威和汉堡是北上的必经之路。好在今日的车流量并不大，他们最终抵达了荷尔斯泰因州的腓特烈斯多夫。此时，已经是12月22日下午2时了。漫长的舟车劳顿过后，他们只想歇息。希尔德布兰发现海边的一家小餐厅。两个人随后决定在那里解决午饭问题。

这是一家法式风味的海鲜饭馆，老板却说一嘴荷兰味的德语，看起来并不知晓他们的身份，只当他们是错季前来的旅人。他们在这里享受了一顿非常正宗的法式海鲜饭，拉姆一向只吃巴伐利亚式运动员料理，乍见这样的饭食，又惊又奇。像婴孩一样露出天真的懵然与不知所措。希尔德布兰则是居无定所，四处游历，有丰富的经验和阅历。他耐心的教授拉姆如何使用刀叉和银签挑出海鲜的肉，又告诉他要用柠檬汁去腥，先喝一些白酒来消毒。拉姆操作的并不是很熟练，他便宠溺的笑笑，亲手剥开蚌壳，剔出里面的肉食，用手递送，喂给拉姆吃。看到他吃的欢喜，就非常开心。心中却无法自抑的涌起一股酸涩的歉意。

此时已经是午饭时间了。小餐馆的人渐渐变多，看到两个男子举止这样毫无顾忌的亲昵，都私下里议论纷纷。更有一些男性，仿佛是德国队的球迷，像是认出了他们，又不敢上前询问，显得有些蠢蠢欲动，又有些踌躇不安。却还是心有不甘的频频向他们投来热切地目光。他们在这样的情况下自然再也坐不住，只得匆匆的结了帐。两个人一时没了主意，无处可去，便沿着海岸线散步。正午时刻，人烟稀少。希尔德布兰提议去海岸深处的黑石栈道看看，拉姆欣然同意。

他们看到浩淼的大海与天空连接成一线，延伸向远方。冬季的大海与天空鲜少有鲜亮的色彩，太阳苍白无力的微微倾斜的悬挂在灰白色的天际，而大海则是由灰白和灰蓝两色组成，浅滩的颜色则更显颓丧，没有生气，异常的冰冷——这非常奇怪，因为腓特烈斯多夫是沿海城镇，受西风带和海洋的恩惠，温度理应比起慕尼黑要舒适很多。

他们两个人携手，越过拦海堤坝，穿过沙滩，深一脚，浅一脚的走上黑石栈道。栈道两边尽是围海造田所划分出来的一个个方方正正的田字，里面零星的长满了不知名的水草，在海风和潮汐的作用下轻柔的摇摆。道路渐渐变得狭窄，，角度开始越来越倾斜，他们只得歪歪斜斜的走着。拉姆终于一个没留心，从斜坡上滑下，失足落入浅谈。溅起一大滩泥水。他不服气又不甘心，直接把希尔德布兰也拖下水来。正巧一个浪头打来，希尔德布兰被浇了一身水，浑身湿透，打了个喷嚏。接着就作势要把拉姆丢入海中。拉姆像孩子一样笑闹尖叫，手脚并用爬上通路，一路笑，一路奔跑向同路的尽头。渐渐地他的笑声和叫喊声被浪潮与海风吞噬。苍茫的天地之间，跳跃的拉姆和永不止息的海浪，他们之间构成了一幅其妙的画卷：海浪重复着起落轨迹，猛力的拍打着黑石栈道的边缘礁石，忽然间一个大浪打过，追逼着拉姆不得不赶快奔逃回希尔德布兰的身边。他抱住他，看见他的脸因为用力的奔跑而变得通红，从衣服的领口处向外蒸腾出白色的雾气。因为刚刚的剧烈奔跑，他整个人都在轻轻地颤抖，但是他知道，拉姆很快乐，非常的快乐。这快乐没有世俗之心，非常的单纯——那正是20岁的拉姆的模样。

或许，这才是事实——并不是神宠爱拉姆，才使得拉姆青春永驻。而是拉姆自己选择不再成长，固执地停留在原地。他停留在06年那个最美的夏天，就像是那个夏天的守夜人，任凭世事变化，沧海桑田，斗转星移，他都停驻在那个童话故事里，像是一个最不甘的灵魂，守护着那个梦境。不肯离去。所以他不曾变化，他不愿变化。

那并不是神的宠爱，而是神的惩罚。

希尔德布兰双手托起拉姆的脸，两个认安静沉默的对视。他看到拉姆明媚的海蓝色眼睛，看到他天真浪漫的微笑。他心如刀绞。这才意识自己竟然辜负了他四年，他却依旧在原地等待。他们交换了一个叹息般的亲吻。无法抑制的颤抖。

然后希尔德布兰说：菲力，我们就在这里定居吧。我早已看中这里的一套公寓，我们可以在此停留。

拉姆从她的怀里挣扎出来，他的脸上依旧带着温柔微笑的神气，但眼睛里已经是冰冷一片，他说：蒂莫，你说什么。

希尔德布兰坚定的注视着他，一字一句，说的无比铿锵有力：我要和你永远在一起——和你永不分离。

远方传来巨大游轮的隆隆汽笛声，划破这一方寂静天地。海浪奋力的拍打的礁石，发出剧烈的啪啪声响。像是谁的血液，疯狂的涌入心脏。

拉姆笑起来，他的嘴角左边有一处边缘稍稍牵动，看起来很温柔，又很冷酷，像是一种与生俱来的嘲讽气质。仿佛他不仅是对对方的法产生了质疑，更是对自己的反应产生的疑问。

他看着对面的希尔德布兰，他在等他的回复，整个人坚定的都快要变成一座僵硬的石像。

于是那股巨大的，铺天盖地的悲哀又回来了。

拉姆说：蒂莫，梦该醒啦。

——我们分手吧。

 

希尔德布兰不动声色的站在他的对面。他用沉默来对拉姆进行反击。他看起来很是平静，仿佛早已得知拉姆将会说出这句话。只是终究还是不平。他低下头，转过身，开始向陆地走去。

他扭过头对拉姆说：我们有八个小时可以赶回慕尼黑。是否足够你对我说明你所选择的一切意义之所在？

 

他们回到车里，这次是拉姆驾驶。希尔德布兰长时间的垂首不语，许久，他才抬起头，眼神中掠过迷茫，苦涩和残留的疼痛：我们逃无可逃……是的，其实我早已猜到，你不会答应我。

拉姆没有回答。他神情凝重，他专心的注视着对面车道，谨慎的驾驶着车辆，看起来似乎并没有听到希尔德布兰说什么。车子开到田园地带，有一群悠闲的绵羊横穿马路。他不得不停下车来等待。

希尔德布兰的声音听起来无限疲惫：我只是想不明白。你既然有心与我分手，为何又要答应我的请求，和我到腓特烈斯多夫来。

拉姆猛地一打弯，方向盘被扭曲到极限。他脸色有些泛青，将车停到路边。然后沉默半响，最终幽幽的说：我和你的原因一样，蒂莫。我想，我们都知道这样做是毫无希望的，但还是飞蛾扑火。只为日后，还能有一个美丽的记忆作为念想。留个美梦，让我们在日后的生活中去凭吊或是去感怀吧。

希尔德布兰默然不语。

很久很久以前，蒂莫。我的经纪人在带我去拜仁青年队的时候，曾经告诫过我，要我不要和自己的队友相恋。我那时年轻，不能理解他在说什么，只觉得荒唐好笑：男人怎么和男人相爱？现在想想，只觉得自己愚蠢。可是这种事情不是提前警告和自我克制可以控制的。它的产生来源于我们尚未发掘的自己的内心某处。那是我们生命的最终核心的所给予出的力量。在这样原始而磅礴的力量面前，我们只能尊敬。也只有尊敬。

我们这样的人，旁人注定难以理解。即使能够理解，也无法抵达问题的最终实质。足球像是一根纽带，把我们所有的精神，思想和行为串联在一起。那种与他人高度同步的美好感觉甚至已经超过了心有灵犀。所有的那些血脉贲张，心灰意冷，坚强不屈或是俾睨众生都是只有在与自己相同的人身上才能体会。这是那些从不接触，从事足球的女性所不能理解的。

有很多女子迷恋过我。拉姆说。他们像美艳芬芳的罂粟花一样在我的眼前绽放。穿着剪裁合身的漂亮衣服。各式各样的高跟鞋，走起路来像是世间最轻柔美好的事物一样。她们的发丝闪亮，行动间有丝丝花香。皮肤像丝缎一样柔滑洁净。但是我却无法与之共鸣。于是厌倦了那些肤浅的灵魂。再不对她们抱以好奇和憧憬。

是的，就是在那个无所依凭，孑然一身，被世间所抛弃的最糟糕的时候，蒂莫，我遇见最美好的你。

……你能相信吗，蒂莫？06年的那个夏天，我一度幻想，我们可以悄无声息的一直默默携手走下去。然后，在所有人都把我们遗忘的时候，我们可以一起在巴伐利亚终老。

但是，后来我才知道。那根本就是不可能的。

 

我知道的。菲力。希尔德布兰说。

我知道我让你失望了。我的愚蠢令你难过。但我毕竟不是你，不能是凡事都想得事无巨细。那时我们都很年轻，不是吗。我只是想到处走走，四处游历。因为人的一生毕竟太过短暂。如果每一件事都要像你那种思虑周尽，那么我想，究其一生，我都不会过得开心。

你已经等了我四年……能不能再等等我。

拉姆笑的很凄凉。四年。他说。

蒂莫，你一定不知道，斯图亚特和拜仁已经是我的极限。

2年前，就在你告诉我你要去瓦伦西亚的那天晚上，我看着你睡在我身边。想着马上就将不会再见到你。那一瞬间的绝望令我痛苦难当。我非常，非常的想杀了你。我当时已经拿起了刀，准备与你同归于尽。只是在那一瞬间。我想着，你还会在国家队出现。即使非常短暂，但那也聊以慰藉。

……但是后来，你再也没有回到德国。

我无法再等你了，蒂莫。我等不了你了。我等了你六年。我一直留在原地。看着你远离我，从不回头。而我，恐惧着无法预知的未来，被相思之火焚烧的体无完肤。如果我再被这条爱恋的枷锁束缚下去的话……蒂莫，我会死去。

——可我不能死去。所以只能选择结束。

希尔德布兰审视着拉姆的脸庞，眼睛里有巨大的光点在浮动跳跃。他说：你长大了，你更有力了，也更决绝了。

拉姆说：是的。为此我不得不杀死我最美妙梦幻的一部分，然后我才发现。蒂莫，我早已不能去爱了。

这就是成长和变得强而有力。蒂莫。只能变得荒芜，才能无往不利。

 

那么，菲力，我最后只想问你。我们的爱，是否也已经在你的内心深处化为焦土。

……我不知道。我真的不知道。但是我想，蒂莫。我想你可能会是我这一生之中，第一，也是最后一个真正爱过的人。

——现在请你来开车吧蒂莫。因为我真的不能保证，我会不会在开车的时候故意冲下大坝，开进深海。

 

这一次他们的车途很顺。没有经历堵车或是迷路。为了避嫌，他们并没有在巴伐利亚州分别，而是选择了希尔德布兰的家乡沃尔姆斯。希尔德布兰从后备箱里取出了自己的旅行箱，有些不知所措的看着拉姆。最终还是鼓起勇气轻吻了一下拉姆的额头。头也不回的离开了拉姆，走向对面的公路。

车来车往，将希尔德布兰的身影冲散的分崩离析，拉姆费力的在车流中分辨他的背影，终于控制不住的伸出手去，像是要拼命留住什么似的，嗫嚅着，啜泣着，中最还是抵不过内心的渴望，轻声呼唤：

“蒂莫……”

“蒂莫……！”

“希尔德布兰——！”他呼喊起来。

一辆红色的双层巴士呼啸着驶来，发出沉重而巨大的轰鸣，飞驰而过。就在这一个瞬间，希尔德布兰的身影彻底的消失了。

 

拉姆疲惫的回到车内，发出声嘶力竭的大笑。眼角却有泪水滴滴落下。

 

再见，蒂莫。蒂莫，再见。

再也不见了，我此生唯一却注定永世分离的爱人。

我金色的，斯图亚特之心。

沅芷澧兰·完


	6. 月上海棠

拉姆到底是回来了。带着满身的疲惫，和一脸的伤逝。

“我没什么事，你们都回去吧。”他对克洛泽和厄齐尔说，“对了。托马斯好点了吗。”在得到了肯定的答复后，他一脸疲惫的说：“都回吧……我真的没事儿，就有点累，出去散了散心。梅苏特和米洛都是……快圣诞节了，都赶快回家吧。”

拉姆看起来真的快要窒息了。厄齐尔想说什么，却也被克洛泽拉走了。“让他一个人静一静吧。梅苏特，你也在慕尼黑耽搁太长时间了。”

后来厄齐尔在回乡的路上突然想到：我忘了告诉拉姆，我是不过圣诞节的。

 

厄齐尔不过圣诞节，他们家也不过圣诞节。“就从没有这样浮艳的风气。”他父亲说。

每年的情况大多是这样的：在十二月二十四日那天，父母若是心情好，倒是会招待他们一顿比较丰盛的土耳其式大餐，各种各样的Baklava和一整挂的döner kebap。然后全家人坐在一起——不，并不是全家，他的哥哥穆特鲁常年在外奔波，性子早就放野了，从来不着家。因为这一点，厄齐尔嘴上虽然不说，但心里也总是怨恨他的哥哥。

但他更不喜欢他的妹妹，她太过年幼，天资亦平庸，又沾染了“猴笼”里蔓延的疫病，说话行事和那些潮湿晦涩的土裔女人没有分别，愚昧迟钝。因为母亲没有底线的溺爱越发不上进的惫懒。

梅苏特·厄齐尔在成名之后曾迅速购买了位于盖尔森基兴发达地区的上等房产，并很快地把家人从猴笼接到新家。恨不得马上远离那个在他心中有如地狱一样的地方，洗去身上所有它所给予的痕迹。曾经有体育小报讥讽过他这样的行径，它们说他不过是又一个没有见识的暴富者，殊不知金钱买不来高贵的品行和知识的内涵。但厄齐尔对这样的恶意揣测毫不介意，他只是想日子过得舒心，仅此而已。

但是猴笼从来都不是一个可以用“舒心”两个字来形容的地方。没有什么比猴笼更像一个永无止境的噩梦了：狭小，拥挤，腌臜，贫苦，失衡……却有病态的热烈，是一种撒发着污臭的繁荣。罪恶是描绘它的色彩，混乱无序则是它讴歌的美德。诈骗，拐卖，贩毒，倚强凌弱，种族歧视……诚然，以上的这些名词或者形容词可以用在，东京，伦敦……等等任何一个美与罪并存的城市。毕竟，复杂的层次与鲜明的质感，偶尔再夹杂一些不经意的杂质与微尘会使得艺术品更加的富有人类所谓的那种“矛盾”的意趣——厄齐尔并不是不能体会这种微妙美感的人。只是猴笼是完全的，纯粹的“恶”，就像是童话书中会出现的那种根正苗红的反派一样，除了被人仇视憎恶以外，没有其他的存在价值。

他曾经深信不疑：他幼时所经历的那些人性中最深恶痛绝，最深切悲恸的不幸，都是源自于猴笼。于是他一直想离开，这心意异常的纯粹，并且终于成功。

——然而恶意的揣测究竟是真实的。内心所深刻祈求的，却全是虚幻：他毕竟还是年轻。所思所想都是一团孩气，当不得真的浪漫。很容易就被现实打个稀烂。

这现实就是：某一日他从不莱梅回到家里探亲，看到他的父亲，从坐在肮脏的环境和劣质家家具间一脸猥琐的喝酒，变成了坐在五十平米见方的餐厅和高档的红橡木家具间一脸猥琐的喝酒。他本就虚浮肿胖的身体在缺少了劳作和运动之后变得更加的不堪入目。那一刻他几乎是呆立在了餐厅的门前，离家太久，他都快忘记了父亲的丑态——但是做父亲却这么想：为什么不？他有个相当能干的儿子，并不再需要奔波劳碌了。他恨透了讨生活的日子。而儿子孝顺他是理所当然的。

少顷，厄齐尔看到母亲从厨房里出来，两个人开始对话——依旧鸡同鸭讲，他讲他的，她讲她的。两个人并没有因为家境的宽裕而对彼此变得宽容，只是更加的冷漠。然后是妹妹，画了浓烈的妆，跌跌撞撞的奔出家门要去参加活动。她其实长得并不美，欠缺一点灵性的点拨，偏偏不肯安分。

那时他终于理解了兄长常年云游四方，漂泊无定是为了什么。他们兄弟是有灵性的人。却偏偏生在这种的环境里。如果生的稍稍愚笨，或是生在好一点的环境，都不会变成今天这样的进退维谷的境地。哥哥早慧，而弟弟则是读了太多的书，他们的眼睛被知识，阅历和内心的深省所擦亮，再也不肯忍受这种不如意的污浊环境，那无异于自戕。穆特鲁看得透彻，性子更加的洒脱决绝，索性丢下一切，一去不回，孜然一身，了无牵挂。而梅苏特呢？性格太过优柔粘着，太多执着，太多不舍，太多憧憬。柔情满溢，期期艾艾。所以到了最后，柔情被辜负，期艾总是落空——他也知道这是他的弱点，于是便开始学着冷酷，淡然，处变不惊。只有本性中的那一点善，却是怎么也无法割舍的。

 

他坐了几个小时的火车，终于在天黑之前赶回了家里。当他拎着箱子站在家门前时，父亲面无表情，只是淡淡的问了一句：“回来了？”他嗯了一声，少顷，母亲系着围裙，从楼上咚咚的跑下来，接过他手里的旅行箱。他凝视着母亲逐渐苍老的面孔，说：“我休冬假，顺道回家来看看，过几天就走。”然后把箱子从母亲手中再接过来。他这几天真的是太累了，身心俱疲，只想快点休息。等到他母亲再上楼来叫他吃饭时，发现他已经睡着。于是一句话没说，只是默默地下楼去了。

 

他从没睡得这样熟过，昏昏沉沉，竟梦到了往昔的岁月：那是他和诺伊尔还有赫韦德斯三人的学生时代。那时他们三个人总是厮混在一起，无论训练还是学习。他和本尼是同届生，有同样的爱好文学和艺术，凑在一起的时候两个人总是有说不完的话，有时候说的开心了，就往往顾不上一旁的瞠目结舌的曼努。而曼努在发现他异常努力也搭不上话的时候就总是会非常的不开心。英俊的脸因为生闷气而鼓鼓的像个包子。那时他们三个人里面性格最老实的就是曼努，为此他没少受了厄齐尔的捉弄，厄齐尔性子安静腼腆，却每每遇到努曼就忍不住的促狭。倒是本尼，看不得曼努受委屈，一见到他鼓脸撅嘴，就要上前安慰。然后厄齐尔总也会扁一扁嘴，心不甘情不愿的也跟上去，一把捞住曼努的脖子，三个人一路有说有笑的从学校走到训练场，又从训练场一路结伴回家……那真是人生中最为幸福和美满的一段时光了。

那也是自他离开盖尔森基兴，尝遍世间冷暖之后，最为怀念的日子。

大概他知道这样的温暖已经一去不回了，于是梦在最美好的时候破碎。他在清晨时分醒来，是惊醒。他的心里满满的充斥着想念和难过，这些感情在他的胸臆间肿胀的疼痛，发酸。

他只是急切地想见他们。哪怕一会儿也行。只要他们三个人能够再聚在一起，只要还像当年那样，相视一笑。就好。

他需要他们，他们是他现下唯一可以触摸和依靠的人。他抓住最后一根救命稻草，开始给赫韦德斯和诺伊尔打电话。赫韦德斯的电话无法接通。之后诺伊尔告诉他本尼在23号那天突然决定去全家去瑞士旅游。大概他没有接到本尼的通知，所以声音里带着一股淡淡的不满。

他听了厄齐尔的请求，好久没有说话，又是一阵难堪的沉默过后，他最终温和的拒绝了厄齐尔的提议。理由是“今天是平安夜，抱歉，梅斯，我实在忙不过来了”。毕竟今天是平安夜——是一个合家团圆的日子。再说，少了本尼，他们两个人总觉得有些怪怪的。厄齐尔想了想，最后说了一句“好”。便挂断了电话。

他在房间里踱步，最后在阳台上坐了很久，什么也不做，只是远眺着盖尔森基兴的风景：平安夜的前夕，天地间的一切仿佛也要为了神子的重生之日而变得美好祥和。圣诞节的购物狂欢早已在前几日就过去，平常熙熙攘攘的街道上空无一人，只有几只雀鸟在道路中央悠闲地信步闲庭。间或有几个人出现在她的视线里，也是中厚厚的外衣把自己过得严严实实，挡住脸部，行色匆匆，恨不得马上就赶快回到自己温暖的家。偶尔有几个临街的小门一开一合，这些人就消失不见了——不，他们并不是真的不见了，很快，厄齐尔就又从窗户中看到了这个人与他们的家人的背影。他并不能看得很仔细，窗户又不是电视，但是他能清楚的分辨出那一家人各自忙碌的身影：高大魁梧的身影应该是父亲，他在为孩子们支起圣诞树。又装模做样的摇了摇，一些礼物盒子就从树上哗啦啦的掉落下来，这个又是一个父母精心准备的满是破绽的爱的魔法，但是孩子们却很买账。厄齐尔忍不住的想，他们会从包裹里拆出什么礼物呢？他们一定会很开心很满足吧？

冬日的盖尔森基兴很冷，渐渐地，他所窥视的那户人家的窗户上从内部开始结上一层淡淡的白色水雾。厄齐尔无疑是的盯着那扇早已变的模糊的窗户，心里只觉得空荡荡的：他终究还是不能通过别人去了解一个未知，也是他从未拥有过的事物。它们与他之间始终隔着一层无形的玻璃，他趴在这层玻璃上，想要敲破它，想要越过去，却是徒劳。他只能旁观，旁观别人的快乐，别人的温度，别人的习俗和家园。他的心是盖尔森基兴无边的冬野，荒凉虚无，冰冷彻骨。而玻璃的另一边，则是一个完满不同的，温暖而丰满的世界。那是他一生都无法到达的实质。

 

人的灰心，也许就是在这一瞬，在这某一个时刻，就像一个措不及防的顿悟，突然发生，你不能躲避，就是要直面这冷酷。在这样的一个瞬间，生命的所有片段都被有意图的串联在一起，形成无可辩驳的证据链。直至一切问题的最终核心——那是一个最让人垂头丧气的事实。

这个事实就是：你千辛万苦的寻找到了心之所向，却发现这个宝物放置在一个遥不可及的断崖之上。你早已无路可走，但你却从未发觉。在一片盲目而不顾的热烈恋慕和浴血拼杀之后，最终发现，脚下并不是平坦宽阔的大道，而是诡谲叵测的深渊。

——这就是命运。

 

他在阳台上不知道坐了多久。最后起身，脸上带着一丝决然，一丝淡漠。他也许是沉思了什么。又或者他什么都没有做。他只是很快的收拾了行李。然后简单的和母亲告了别，告诉她他要回马德里去了。

他的母亲听到他的决定，眼底有着不忍和怅然的神气，她张了张嘴，似乎是想要说一些挽留的话，但最终，她只是理了理厄齐尔衣服上的一些皱褶。轻声又笨拙的说：“要是累了，就回来歇一歇吧。”

厄齐尔点点头，俯下身去轻吻她的脸颊，他深深地凝望了她一会儿，最后还是说：“妈，我走了。”

她送她出门。看着他渐行渐远，最终身影消失在地平线下。她才回到家里，把厨房中正在烧到一半的肉从烤炉上取下来了。

 

“我以为你还要过几天才回来呢。”赫迪拉说。他来马德里机场接机。他们两个人只边寒暄了几句，便走向停车场。厄齐尔刚刚上车，赫迪拉就一脸淡然告诉他：“卡卡正式复出了。就在今天刚刚官宣。”

 

几天之后，冬休期结束，皇马又开始了每天的训练。对于厄齐尔来说，一切都没有什么太大的变化。他只是微微觉得冬休过后皇马的训练场地好像小了一圈似的，他的眼风扫到哪里，哪里都是卡卡的影子，不胜烦扰。而罗纳尔多也同时消失了。他很少和厄齐尔一组训练，反而一心一意的伴随在卡卡的身边，生怕他有什么闪失，一直无微不至的照看着他。显然穆里尼奥也是这样考虑的，他和体能师没有给卡卡安排过多的体能训练。但即使如此，罗纳尔多依然放不下心来。而每每他出现在卡卡身边嘘寒问暖的时候，卡卡总是会笑得非常好看，并亲昵的和罗纳尔多交谈。温柔的安慰他，叫他不要为自己多担心。

厄齐尔平日里用目光追随罗纳尔多已经成为了一种习惯，如今视野中多出了一个人，他的心里更不好受了。自己却又说不出来是为什么，只是觉得酸酸的。想哭，却又不知道为什么要哭。

赫迪拉看他神情总是恍恍惚惚的，有一次终于忍不住问了他发生了什么事。厄齐尔在场下休息着，眼神却固执的追随着场上那好似粘在了一起的两个人，用做梦一样的语气说：“萨米，你看呀。罗纳尔多和卡卡，简直就是一双璧人。”他虽然这么说着，眼睛里却失去的往日的神采，像是一个日渐干涸的湖泊。赫迪拉知道他有什么地方不对，但就是不知道他的症结在哪里。他束手无策，只能眼睁睁的看着厄齐尔一日日的憔悴下去。

于是这样下来厄齐尔的训练状态就变得非常不好，穆里尼奥虽然未曾点名道姓，却也旁敲侧击的的提了几句，厄齐尔心思清明，知道这是教练在提点他。他这样浑浑噩噩的过了几日之后，穆里尼奥终于忍不住将他叫到一旁，批评他这几天毫无长进，并告诉他如果再是这样的状态毫无改善的话，那么他的主力前腰的位置很有可能不保。他承受了这些指责，没有反驳。因为他心里隐隐知道，他糟透的精神状态是以为因为他内心深处藏了太多的秘密，积累太多了压力造成的。但那是只能留在心里的事情啊，如果能好好的说出来，就不会有造成现在这进退维谷的情况了。可他从来都不是善与人沟通的那种人。向谁倾诉呢？这么复杂的情况，又怎么能说得清楚呢。真相与秘密都是这么的沉重，它们压得他喘不过气来，这种无人可以倾诉的孤苦，和永远都不可能实现的相思……让他的心都快要被绞碎了。他那里还有心思训练，只是一味的觉得人生，命运，竟然是这样的困苦难当。整个人都消沉了下去。

最终，是看不下去的赫迪拉，在训练后将厄齐尔拉到了一家小酒吧，打定主意要让他开口。

 

这是一家规模比较小的酒吧，人并不算多，老板倒也自得其乐的一个人站在吧台后面哼着小曲，擦拭着酒杯。店中到处都飘荡着浅淡的蓝调爵士乐，而店面则以咖啡色为主色系，装修的古朴大方，天花板上悬吊者星星造型的吊灯，并没有一味的追求奢华的气派，倒是显出一股别样的静意和风情，让人觉得这里是个可以放心交谈和埋葬所有不为人知的秘密的所在。

厄齐尔和赫迪拉两个人挑选了一个不起眼的角落坐了下来。赫迪拉给他点了一杯峡谷苏打水，自己又要了一杯白兰地。服务员看他们两个人坐的偏僻，便非常乖觉的远离，没有上来再度骚扰。

他们两个人刚开始面对着面坐着，一语不发，只是浅酌。许久，赫迪拉放下手里的酒，语气很淡的说：“你不愿意说也没关系。如果你一个人能解决这些问题——不管是什么问题吧，对我而言那就再好不过了。”

“我只是想告诉你，至少，在这个马德里，还有人关心你，你也还有人可以信任，托付。”

厄齐尔低着头，讷讷不言，心不在焉的拨弄着玻璃杯边上的装饰纸伞，轻轻地哼了一声，像是在回应赫迪拉的话语，又好像他刚刚只是发出了一个无意义的声音。时间一分一秒的过去，可他依然是一副抗拒交谈的样子，只是一味的缄默的坐着。赫迪拉平静的打量着他这幅模样，心里明白他是不肯说了。他把酒钱和小费拍在桌子上，穿上外衣，突然听见厄齐尔用非常细弱无助的声音颤抖着说：“……别！别走……萨米……拜托你……。”

“我……真的不是故意的。我心里很乱，难过的喘不过气来，却又不知道要怎么和你说……”

“我觉得我快要崩溃了，萨米。“

赫迪拉变了脸色，又重新坐回座位上，他沉吟了半响，才拍了拍厄齐尔的手，轻声问：“你走之前还没有这样……你之所以变成这样，是因为德国那边发生了什么事请吧。”

厄齐尔抬起头，看见赫迪沉稳而又充满了鼓励的眼神，心里也渐渐鼓起了勇气。他仔细的想了想：所有的一切都是从12月20日那天开始的。是的，他所承受的第一个，也是最令他倍受打击的秘密，就是罗纳尔多的秘密。

他摇了摇头说：“……差不多就像你说的那样，最近发生了很多事情……不仅仅是一些不能为人所知的事情，还有我自己的事情……我觉得我真的要承受不住了。”

赫迪拉问：“这些不能为人所知的秘密，你方便对我说吗？”

厄齐尔想了想，最终犹豫但是坚定的说：“我想是‘不’，萨米，抱歉。但是这些事情牵扯到别人私人情感生活和名誉，我……我不能说。”

赫迪拉不以为然的摇了摇手中的玻璃杯，冰块不断的敲击着杯壁，发出清脆的叮叮声，厄齐尔也情不自禁的盯着那个杯子，看着它在不同的角度下，折射出了不同的，美丽的光辉。赫迪拉真像神话中那些司长智慧，可以洞悉人心的神明。他用非常慢条斯理，又理所应当的声音开口说：“当然。你也知道，那是‘别人的秘密’，身为他人的我们，即使无心知道了，最多也不过是为他们保守秘密罢了。除此之外，我们也的确没有什么其他好做的了。你做得对，梅斯，无须向我道歉。”

厄齐尔被他这段话吓了一大跳，像是被人用针扎了一样，不可置信却又心虚的问：“萨米你……难道不会为他们担心吗？”

赫迪拉很坚定的摇了摇头：“你这话又说的太绝了。人非草木，孰能无情？只是我们最终是无能为力的。因为秘密始终是别人的秘密，而人生也始终是别人的人生，就算我为他殚精竭虑，我也无力为他改变他所选择的道路。”

“所以，你的意思是担忧和困扰都是无意义的？”厄齐尔问。

“虽然这么说听起来很残酷，但是我给出的回答就是：‘是’。”赫迪拉双手交叉，放在桌面上，“我们可以在他们向我们求助的时候施以援手，但更多时候，我们只能旁观，也只有旁观。”

厄齐尔愣愣的盯了他好一会，脸上是一副混合着惊讶，感伤和嘲笑的神情，他一手撑住脑袋，一边苦笑着说：“萨米，有时候你冷静的简直冷酷。”

赫迪拉不假思索的回答：“理性并非冷酷。”

“我想你肯定也是知道这一点的……虽然这些事情在你心中也造成了一定的影响，但他们不足以使你变成现在这副样子——梅斯，你还有其他事情没有说出口，而这些没有说出口的，才是导致你变成现在这副样子的元凶。”

“我说的对吗。”赫迪拉问。

厄齐尔这下真的是笑起来了：“你做足球运动员真是屈才了。”他说，“你完全可以成为一个好的心理医生或者是警方的测谎专家的。”

“……当初斯图加特中学的老师确实有认真向我建议过，不过很可惜，我不是那种情感丰富，善于与人打交道，乐于社交的人。不如说，我的性格正好与之相反。”赫迪拉说，“比起交流，我更喜欢自已一个人站在远方观察，并自己推断出结论。”

厄齐尔想，的确，对于萨米来说，能这样与自己交流，就已经是他可以做出的最大限度的关心了，对于这样的关心。他理应报之以信任。

他鼓起勇气，张了张嘴，想说，又忍不住一口气咽了回去。最后，他终于下定了决心，嗫嚅着说：“你说得对，萨米。我的心里，的确是藏着一件最为重大的事情。”

“是的……我想我爱上克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多了。”

赫迪拉有一瞬间看起来像是被人用铁锤从正面结结实实的给了一下子，随后他很快地回过神来，温和又有些疑惑的问：“这是真的吗？梅斯？”他看起来就像是个正在给孩子讲道理的长辈一样，耐心又细致。好像刚刚厄齐尔不过是跟他开了一个不太好笑的玩笑。

“是真的。”

“是什么时候的事情呢？”

厄齐尔想了想，说：“我不是记得很清楚了……也许是那次我们去狂欢的时候……不，我想还要更久远一些……好像是我们打完AC米兰那次……不……都不是，都不是——是在南非的时候，是世界杯的时候。”

赫迪拉看上去是彻底地被震惊了：“……我的天啊，真主在上，那可是男人。”

“我知道。”

“你是足球运动员！你信伊教！看在真主的份上，看在真主的份上……！你不会不知道你说出的这句话意味着什么吧！……你知道足球圈和伊斯兰世界是怎么看待这件事情的对吧……你疯了吗？你是……你是不想活了吗？”

赫迪拉过于激动，声音不自觉地也调高了几度：“就算抛开足球圈恐同先不谈——如果这件事情被公之于众——你想想就光是伊斯兰世界，所有人的都会敌视你，唾弃你的！”

——可怜的人！他真是被厄齐尔吓坏了。赫迪拉喝了一口酒，强自镇定了一下。与之相反的是，厄齐尔却看起来非常的镇定，甚至是平静。

赫迪拉在他的眼中看到了痛苦的坚定，他知道这是无法挽回的事情了。于是他只有叹息。

“——这样。”他平静的陈述，“你真的爱他。”

“梅斯，好兄弟，你告诉我，你爱他，那……他爱你吗？”

这下，厄齐尔愣住了。他看起来就像是一个上课走神又不小心被老师抓住的孩子，对迎面而来的问题完全没有一丝准备，脑中一刹那间竟是一片空茫。他顿觉困窘，答案就在他的心中，但他不想说出口——真实总是这么伤人。让他亲口说出这句话，无异于让他以刀剜心。

但是在长久的，耐心的沉默中，厄齐尔还是清了清嗓子，轻声说：“不。”

“他不爱我。我想，他爱的是别人。”

“是卡卡吗？”赫迪拉问。然后，他又仿佛自言自语似的，慢吞吞地说：“……应该是卡卡。当然……。啊！原来是这样……”

他长长的嘘了一口气，有些同情的望着厄齐尔：“你应该还没有对他说你对他的感受吧？”

“是的。”厄齐尔老实的承认。他的心像是被一件锋利的事物猛地从中穿过，又被胡乱的搅得血肉模糊，他痛得想要玩下身子来大口吸气，却又不想在赫迪拉面前路出这样一副痛不欲生的样子来让他为难。

“我也许……也许永远都不会对他说出口吧，我想。”厄齐尔的神情非常笃定。并且，毫不意外地，又一次的收到了赫迪拉吃惊的目光。

“……你是什么意思，梅斯？”他冲口而出，“你不会是……你不会打算……？”

“是的。自从喜欢上他开始，我就没打算过，要与他相恋。应该说，这场恋爱从一开始就只是我一个人的事情。”

赫迪拉彻底的瘫在了座椅上：“……这样太可怜了。也太危险了。”他突然间想是想到了什么，神情变得凝重，他注视着厄齐尔，问：“梅斯。你……既然可以选择不与他相恋。那么你可不可以……放弃这段感情。”

厄齐尔花费了很长时间去消化这句话，他一字一句，艰难的发问到：“萨米……你……你连这样的出路都不给我吗……你……你连这样的，都不肯饶恕？”

“……我是没有资格审判或者是饶恕你的。我说出这话的原因，不过是我太熟悉你罢了。我猜到了你的打算——一直都是这样，你永远都只会选择那条最难走的路。”赫迪拉低头苦笑了一下。他的手机响了，他顺手拨动了一下，又把它放回口袋里。

“而你总是会毫不犹豫的给我指出那条最好的，最便捷的道路。”厄齐尔疲惫的笑了。一直都是这样，他和赫迪拉之间的对话，千回百绕，兜兜转转，最后总会变成“斯图加特好还是盖尔森基兴美”——这个无解的死局。

“未来是不可预测的，尤其是你的，充满了太多的未知与不安定，你的这段感情与其说是梦幻倒不如说是定时炸弹，一个不留心，你的人生就就会一团破碎。”赫迪拉严肃而认真地说。他向来如此，坦坦荡荡的利己主义的胸襟——怨不得他，典型的斯图加特思维，维理性与利益至上。因为向来坦荡的利己，他从不愿意搅入别人的是非之中。就是这一点，显得他处事成熟有度。唯独在厄齐尔的事情上，他失了他的果断，像个只会笨拙的关心自己幼弟的兄长，满腔的关爱，却不知道怎么才能表达。

“……梅斯，你不可能一直都是这样默默无闻的，不求回报的，稳定的抱着这段感情不会变质——别急着反驳，因为你就是这样的人，我了解你。在此之前，你从没有真心爱上过一个人，但是你并不是把‘爱’这个感觉去掉了，你是把它潜藏并且积蓄起来了。你见过洪水的肆虐吗？你的感情就是那样——爆发起来惊天动地，肆虐过后，世界满目疮痍。”

“所以，看在真主的份上，梅斯，看在真主的份上。放弃吧。为了你好，更是为了他好。也许你现在无法做到这一点……但是不试试看怎么能知道呢……太过执着，最后只会伤人伤己。”

“须知，人的一生，是不会只爱一个人的……你这样不知变通，也许到了最后，爱上的不过是自己内心的幻影。”

时间过得飞快，一晃眼一个月就这么过去了。很快，便到了罗纳尔多的生日：二月五日。是日，不出意外地，他从队友和俱乐部甚至全球各地的球迷处都收到了礼物。这天训练结束后，他开车载着满满一车包装的花花绿绿的礼品盒子回到家里，那景象真是非常壮观——按照他儿子的说法，那就是：“爸爸像个开汽车的圣诞老人！”等到他回到家中，发现佩佩和科恩特朗他们早已为他准备了一个生日派对了：整个派对的气氛热闹的活像皇室庆典，他心里既得意又觉得感动，却不知道说什么好，只是狠狠地给了佩佩和科恩特朗一个大大的拥抱，把所有无法说出口的感谢全部都融入在这个拥抱当中了。

然而所有的惊喜，所有的感动，都无法与突然出现在罗纳尔多面前的卡卡相比。罗纳尔多简直不能相信，这个世间怎么会有像卡卡这样美好的生物存在：他穿着白色的高领羊毛衫，围着浅灰色的围巾，配的是卡其色的休闲裤和驼色的短靴。在人影憧憧的景象中，他像是一抹最不真实的梦影，静静的靠近了罗纳尔多。

“嗨，生日快乐，克里斯。”他的声音有些沙哑，却非常的柔和，是很让人安心的低沉声调。他举着一个包装精巧的小礼盒，脸上还带着一点腼腆的笑意——这画面美好的罗纳尔多一阵晕眩，但他注定是不能拥有他的。他看着微笑的犹如千花绽放的卡卡，心里很酸涩，但却什么都没说，只是豪气的一把揽过卡卡的肩膀，照着他漂亮的脸蛋就是吧唧一口。卡卡一面发出惊叹，一面大笑着抱怨罗纳尔多亲了他一脸口水。

“快把礼物拆开看看吧，克里斯。”卡卡把礼物送上。

“ECHO。”罗纳尔多撕开包装纸，看到熟悉的盒子，他微微的笑了，“谢谢你，里卡多。”

“不谢。我记得你很喜欢这个牌子的味道，正巧我也有在用，就一起买来了。随手之劳啦。”他拍了拍罗纳尔多的肩膀，正巧迷你正跌跌撞撞的向他们这边跑来，卡卡便转过身去，笑逐颜开的和迷你玩起了游戏。

佩佩正在和人拼酒，看到罗纳尔多这边终于闲了下来，就向他走过来，在他的耳边轻声问：“克里斯，你最近和梅苏特怎么了？吵架了吗？”

“没啊！我们俩好着呢！”罗纳尔多说着说着有点生气，“搞什么啊你怎么说话呢！”

“那你为什么不请梅苏特来呢？”佩佩也有点火了，“最近他也不和我们一起玩了。”

“什么？梅苏特今天没来吗？”罗纳尔多一边伸着一边抻直了脖子四处张望——没有，没有那个灵巧纤细的身影。他失落的收回目光，心里却感到了一丝失落：是的，最近他已经很少再感受到厄齐尔那特别又复杂的眼神了——真奇怪，新赛季已经开始了一个月了，可是他却想不起来他的面容和身影。他的脑子塞得满满的都是卡卡，也再难塞下别人了。

他真的没有来吗？但也许他送了礼物呢。思及此，罗纳尔多开始在礼物堆里艰难的翻找，最终铩羽而归。

偏生佩佩看到他这副懊丧又迷惑的样子，非但不同情，还要补刀：“你一定是得罪梅苏特了。不然就他那样好性儿的人，怎么会不记得你的生日？”

罗纳尔多无视佩佩，径直的走到阳台上，避开了熙攘的人群，拿出了手机，在理性阻止自己行动之前，就已经下手摁下了厄齐尔的电话。他真的得罪了厄齐尔吗？他一边焦急的等待着电话的接通，一边忐忑不安的想。  
电话在一阵忙音过后，礼貌的变成了提示无人接通的人工提示音。他有些生气，过了十几分钟，又不死心的再次拨打过去。依旧是无人接听。这下他心里是真的慌张起来了。他平时并不是这样胡思乱想，沉不住气的人。但是近一个月的冷战和无人接听的电话，仿佛是在向他证明“在我不知道的时候，有什么事情发生了不好的变化”。

他再也没有心情庆祝生日，脑中翻来覆去的都是卡卡和厄齐尔。他必须要想个对策，来打破现在的僵局。

 

生日过后的第二天，罗纳尔多破天荒的提早来到了皇马的训练场，专门来堵厄齐尔。很快，皇马的队员们一个接一个的从停车场出来，看到他在早春的寒风中冻得瑟瑟发抖，忍不住用吃惊的眼神问候他。罗纳尔多摆出一副满不在乎的神情和他们一一打过招呼，对他们的疑惑一概皆以装傻的态度含混过去。期间卡卡从他面前经过，有些关切的询问了罗纳尔多是否发生了什么事。罗纳尔多很坚定的给出了否定的答案。卡卡犹豫了一会儿，最后还是离开了罗纳尔多，向更衣室走去了。

终于，就在罗纳尔多快要被冻僵了的时候，那个可怜可恨又可爱的小玩意儿，整个皇马的大众情人终于开着他的跑车抵达了停车场。为了御寒，他特意穿了很多的衣服，但身形看起来却依旧很纤细。他轻巧而潇洒的从车上蹦跶着下来，迎着初升的朝阳，沐浴在阳光下，就像是一尾最灵敏的游鱼，在金色的空气中曳曳游动。他一边走，一边把耳机塞进自己的耳朵里。突然间，像是心有灵犀的一般，他猛地抬头，和罗纳尔多视线交汇——就好像有人向水中投入了一枚石子，这尾悠闲自在的游鱼马上打着激灵倏忽着逃开了。

他下意识地看了看两边——没有通路，唯一的入口被罗纳尔多堵住了。厄齐尔心里知道他是冲着自己来的，最终却毫无办法，只能走向罗纳尔多：“早啊，罗纳尔多先生。”

“啊，不是……早，克里斯。”

罗纳尔多很平常的点了点头，眼睛却直直的平视前方，完全不像是在看他：“早。”

厄齐尔暗暗地舒了口气，一边试图和罗纳尔多保持距离，从他身边走过，一边还是忍不住多了一句嘴：“你还在等人吗……？我觉得时间可能快来不及了……”

——对方发难的速度之快，简直超出了厄齐尔的想象。罗纳尔多一把攫住了厄齐尔的手臂，将他拉到自己的面前，两个人之间的距离瞬间消失，简直是要贴在一起了。厄齐尔下意识地挣脱，却不能如愿。罗纳尔多的眼神像是有深沉的火焰在所有感情的最底层燃烧——那不是热情和欢乐的火焰，它燃烧的让人不安。

“是的，我在等你。”

罗纳尔多手中的那只手臂瞬间变得僵硬，紧接着就开始无法自控的无规律颤抖起来——厄齐尔虽然还是一副镇定自若的表情，但早已脸色煞白，一双大大的眼睛里写满了愤怒，畏惧和不解：“——克里斯，有什么事情到训练结束再说吧……快要迟到了。”

“……然后你再偷偷跑掉，电话无法接通？梅苏特……你昨晚去了哪里。”

“昨天吗？……昨天我和塞尔吉奥约好了一起去看佛朗明哥舞的表演的。剧场里不许开手机。怎么，你出了什么事情吗？”厄齐尔终于把手臂从罗纳尔多的手中抽出，紧接着便向后退了一大步。

“并没有什么事情，只不过昨天是我的生日。你没有来，我以为你出了什么事情。”罗纳尔多平静的说。

厄齐尔吃了一惊：“抱歉……克里斯，我是真的不知道。我……我真的很抱歉……这样吧，我补一份生日礼物给你，怎么样？你有什么很想要的东西吗？”

罗纳尔多听了他的话只是自嘲的轻轻一哂，转过身去，慢慢的说：“算了，你用钱能买到的东西，我也一样能买到的。”

厄齐尔的面皮顿时烧了起来：“……可是……哎，抱歉，可是这真的是我唯一能做的事情了……你知道的，我除了踢球，真的什么都不会。”

两个人相对无言。

“你可以亲手做一些东西送给他，你看怎么样？这可是用钱买不来的东西呢。”阿隆索突然出现在了他们两个人身边，笑着建议道：“听说梅苏特烧菜很有一手的。你干脆做一顿晚饭给克里斯，就算是赔罪了怎么样？”

厄齐尔向阿隆索投去了感激的目光，又心虚的望着罗纳尔多，阿隆索见状，抬起手腕，无心的说了一句：“啊，要迟到了。”

罗纳尔多沉吟良久，最后不情愿的对厄齐尔说：“……训练结束之后我们来对一下时间表吧。”——这一场风波最终是以一个约定告一段落了。

 

然而两个人在对完时间表之后发现，这个约定的兑现竟然要等到2月20日。罗纳尔多十分不满意，时间拖的越长，就越显出他这一次完全是在无理取闹，在发小孩子脾气的事实。而他的本意是想和厄齐尔单独相处一段时间，把两个人之间互相衍生出的猜忌和隔阂去除。但这确实是没有办法的事情，赛初皇马的战事太多，他们彼此都很难找出一个空闲。

而随着卡卡的伤情与状态日益的好转，一个新的问题又摆在了罗纳尔多的面前：他后知后觉的发现他终究是掉入一个难过的境地中来了。一边是卡卡，一边是厄齐尔。这两个人却终不可能齐全的留在皇马，罗纳尔多有时候在比赛中踢着球，看着身边并非是厄齐尔如梦似幻的身影，而是卡卡风姿卓绝的美态，他既欣喜又觉得有一丝丝的失落，并总是隐隐约约的就觉得仿佛下一秒就会有一股透明虚幻的如同水汽一样的身影飘忽出来，用曼妙的不可言说的神来一笔送他一个进球。

有时他一个人无事可做时，会忍不住比较这两个人：显然，卡卡是高岭之花，正是因为高洁不可触碰，才显得愈发珍贵的美丽。而厄齐尔呢？他发现他很难定义厄齐尔，随着他对厄齐尔的了解愈加深入，他就越来越觉得厄齐尔不可捉摸。他就像是一块切面众多的水晶，每一个角度都会折射出不同的光彩，每一个位面都是他，而每一个位面又都不是他。不仅复杂，他还飘忽的像是一抹白色的烟雾，又或者是透明的水汽——风一吹就刮走了，手一碰就消散了。他的心好像总也在别处，总也触不到。偶尔，罗纳尔多也能看到他的核，但那核潜藏在地底深处，那是无人可进，亦无人可知的地方。他急迫的想了解了他，他却处处设防，处处潜藏。唯恐被人看透。

罗纳尔多想，在某一次，也许是雨夜秘话的那次，也许是水泥森林的那次……他们这两条命运之线曾经是有机会联系在一起的——那时的厄齐尔对他是一味的亲近之心，而他也确实是真心的喜欢他的，他是罗纳尔多是完全无法拒绝的那种人。

然而，当所有的一切走到了做出最终选择的时候，他终于是还是把心中的天秤倒向了卡卡，仅仅就是这么一个迅速的，无法后悔的决定和选择，就让他在命运的位面上，错过了与厄齐尔的那条直线相交的唯一的一次的机会。

可是，他怎么能甘心。

 

时间过得飞快，终于到了他们约定的日子。两个人约好在厄齐尔家吃一顿厄齐尔亲手制作的晚餐。罗纳尔多在此之前苦恼了很久，不知道要带给厄齐尔什么礼物好。他最后决定从他的酒库中取出一瓶1990年出产的 Delamotte Blanc de Blancs香槟酒。作为带给厄齐尔的礼物。

两个人的家距离的并不遥远，他溜达着就来到了厄齐尔的家门前。罗纳尔多越过他家门前杂草丛生的花园，先是礼貌又有点拘谨的敲了敲厄齐尔家的门，后来才发现门上的门铃，他摁了几下，又耐心的等待一会，见久久无人应门，心里就不禁着急，开始哐哐哐哐的擂起门来。很快，他听见有人急切的一溜小跑的声音，并伴着“来了来了”的呼喊声，隔着门板微弱的传来。他才住了手。

门打开，厄齐尔立在罗纳尔多的面前。他鼻梁上架着黑边的眼镜，穿着上白下银色的衣服，系着墨蓝色的围裙，微微喘着气，他这样的穿着打扮与平时很不一样，完全已经不是运动员的气质了，而更像是一个学者或是艺术家，美另有一股风情，简直落套。罗纳尔多只觉这仿佛是第一次见到厄齐尔似的，因为他站的地方是台阶，比较低，因此他再看厄齐尔，就觉他愈发的身长玉立，都几乎要不认得了。

厄齐尔见了他，不说话，只是先垂了下眼睛，微微的颔首，几根黑色的长发垂在额前轻轻地晃荡，撩拨的人心里痒痒。罗纳尔多想要说什么，却又不知道说什么，只得尴尬的轻咳了一声，两个人这才如梦初醒，厄齐尔连忙接过罗纳尔多手中的酒瓶，便低声道了一句谢，侧身让罗纳尔多进了屋子里来，他随后跟在后面，将房门关上了。

罗纳尔多之前曾经来过一次厄齐尔的家，但那时他喝得太多，第二天早上起来又宿醉头疼，匆匆离开。早已不记得厄齐尔家的样子了。所以这次来，也是对他的房屋抱了几分好奇。

他一进屋就觉得，厄齐尔的房子和其他人的装潢都不太相同。门口处的玄关直接接了一条长长的，狭窄逼仄的走廊，但是天花板却吊得很高，这条走廊上没有任何的窗户或是装饰品，或是壁灯，只是一味的通白到底。等到身后厄齐尔吧门关上后，这条走廊就陷入了彻底的黑暗中。但马上——十分奇妙的事情发生了，不知道他的室内装修的时候是否有修建什么机关，当整个走廊陷入黑暗只是，两边的墙壁上竟然映出了一个又一个圆圆的，巴掌大小的光点，像是夜幕中的星星一样错落有致的分布在墙壁的每个角落，橙色光源的自然光将这一条走廊映照的神秘又幽然，仿佛这条走廊通向是一个哲人苦修的场所。

通过走廊，再向左迂回，眼前便豁然开朗——走廊直接会客厅。一进会客厅，他就闻到了一股子与伊比利亚半岛饮食截然不同的饭食香气隐隐约约的飘了过来，是热辣辣的甜香混合着炙烤牛羊肉的甘冽香气。他还没来得及从这香味中回过神来，就又听到了一阵渺茫的音乐声，仿佛从天际飘摇过来，若有似无。他只觉得感官都已经来不及调用了，仿佛厄齐尔的家就像是一处仙源密境，而他只是无心落入这处仙境的旅人。

罗纳尔多抽抽鼻子，忍不住感叹：“好香！梅苏特你居然藏了这么一手好本事！”

厄齐尔只是干笑了几声，并没有说什么，只是请他坐下，刚要把香槟收进自己的酒柜，就听见罗纳尔多在他身后说：“别收了梅斯，我今天就是打算用这瓶酒做开菜酒的。”他只得把酒带进了餐厅。又去四处寻找开瓶器。罗纳尔多在沙发上独自坐了一会儿，觉得无聊，就开始在厄齐尔的房子里四处游荡。厄齐尔因为信奉伊教的缘故，非常的推崇白色。故而整间房子的墙壁都是四白落地，地板选用的白色瓷砖，家具也都一概选用白色。只是他除了一些必须的家具器用以外，几乎装饰摆设什么都没有。诺大的一间房子竟空旷冰冷的好像一座冰盒子一般。放眼望去目所触及一片干净的白，空的叫人心凉。

他一边这样想着，一边追随着音乐声走上了二楼。楼梯扶手的设计也是一贯的厄齐尔风格——白色的缠枝玫瑰花纹扶手，以螺旋式上升。比起一楼来，二楼显然更多了一些人类生活的痕迹。至少，不再是一白到底的装修了。浅褐色的木地板踩上去会发出轻柔的咯吱声。而走廊的角落或是墙壁上也会摆放或者装饰一些绿植。看起来有生气了很多。

二楼是厄齐尔的卧房和书房。罗纳尔多没敢大大咧咧的闯入厄齐尔的卧室，他迟疑了一会儿，渐渐被那阵断断续续，奇妙又粗粝的乐声所吸引。他无法精确的形容那段音乐带给他的感受，只是站在走廊里远远地听着——仿佛他现在已经置身于广袤无垠的沙漠中，天空与陆地好似永无尽头，竹笛声伴着苍凉的热浪裹挟着烧得烫人的沙粒，像是连绵不断的鼓点一般迎面扑打过来，那曲调上下起伏，时而急促，时而绵长，急促之时，音声冷冷如同响泉，像稚童雀跃的脚步，是无限的欢欣。而绵长之时，却又又优柔感伤，像女子柔肠百转的叹息。笛音本就孤高，一味的长音，更显得空旷，古久和寂寥。罗纳尔多一路痴痴的听着。竟然不知不觉的走进了厄齐尔的书房。

书房很大，罗纳尔多草草的扫了一眼，觉得书房约莫和楼下的会客厅一般大小。但却比会客厅热闹了很多：栗色的木地板上铺着一块面积巨大的土耳其地毯，地毯上放置了一架棕红色的矮脚茶几，茶几脚下散落着几本书，而上面则整整齐齐的摆放着西语学习材料和几只笔。罗纳尔多料想平日里厄齐尔一定是就坐在地板上读书学习。茶几的后面是一台很大的电视机，电视机下面分别是播放器，PS3，XBOX。这些东西罗纳尔多家也有，没有什么稀罕的。倒是电视左边窗台边上一座很老旧的唱片机吸引了罗纳尔多的视线。这东西看起来很有些年头了，铜质的扬声器像是一朵很有年代感的和质感的花朵，静静的在角落开放。罗纳尔多以为自己听到的音乐是由这个唱片机发出的，但等他再仔细一看，却又不是。他围着整间书房绕了几圈之后，才发现厄齐尔在书架后面还放了一个CD机，正是那个CD机播放出了刚刚他听到的音乐。

罗纳尔多很想知道这是哪张CD，他刚刚伸出手去想要摁下开仓键，就听到楼下传来厄齐尔轻飘飘的声音，告诉他饭已经做好了。

 

土耳其的菜系主要特点就是一种特殊的奶味的香甜，但真的吃到嘴里却又别有一番滋味。罗纳尔多毫不吝惜他的溢美之词，并且声称这是他收到的最美好的生日礼物——这半月的等待也变得值得了。而厄齐尔只是红着脸静静的听他说话，偶尔用不太流畅的西语表达着自己的感受。他告诉罗纳尔多他现在吃到的不过是土耳其菜系的九牛一毛（罗纳尔多听了半天才听出这个单词）。他还说自己的手艺其实并不是很好，想要吃正宗的土耳其菜，还得说伊斯坦布尔的饮食才是最对味的。他说的罗纳尔多心里痒痒的，忍不住发誓有生之年一定要一定要去一次土耳其。

两个人吃着吃着才发现他们把餐前酒的事情完全忘光了。厄齐尔不太擅长喝酒，本来是不想喝了。但是架不住罗纳尔多的一劝再劝，也拿起了酒杯。两人边吃边喝，竟然也消磨了不少时间。等到两个人酒足饭饱之后，太阳也日渐西沉了。少顷，厄齐尔觉得自己的头有点晕，八成是刚刚喝酒的时候太没节制，有点醉了。他看着没有丝毫告辞的意思罗纳尔多心里不禁有些焦急，却又不知道怎么才能委婉的下达逐客令，只能闷在心里生气。

他从厨房里出来，看到罗纳尔多正站在走廊里等他，看到他出来，便笑了笑，说：“梅苏特，我想去你的书房再看看，行吗？”

厄齐尔整个人猛地一震，脸上却还是竭力保持者一副面无表情的样子，他轻声说：“……你刚刚不是已经上去看过了吗？”

“我刚刚只是随意走走，并没有看得很仔细，我其实特别想知道你平时都是看什么书，玩什么游戏的！”罗纳尔多说着说着一跃而起，一把拉起厄齐尔，就向二楼走去。这次有了房屋的主人在身边，他胆子大了很多，很多刚刚不好意思碰的东西都有底气检视了。

“你读的这是什么书？”罗纳尔多从地摊上拣起一本厄齐尔随手丢下的书，看了看书的封面，大声念道：“‘梦中的花儿不知道凋谢了多少‘……？这名字真是又长又奇怪。”

“是‘《梦里花落知多少》’。”厄齐尔在他身边，轻声说。

“啊？……那我也觉得这个名字怪怪的，是讲什么的？”

“讲的是一个中国女人和一个西班牙男人的爱情故事。很长，也很短的一个故事。“

“是真实发生过的吗？”

“是真的。”

“最后怎么样了呢？”

“最后——？最后那个男人死了。”

“啊！？”声音一下变得吃惊和伤感了起来，“那，那个中国女人怎么样了呢？”

“那个女人吗？——她……他最后也死了。自己活不下去了。”厄齐尔不会说自杀这个词，只得拐弯抹角的个给罗纳尔多解释。

“——我这才刚刚想起来，你看的懂这书吗？”

”看得懂。作者写的并不很高深，翻译也翻的很简单，我读起来刚好。“厄齐尔看着罗纳尔多翻看着自己的书，又自顾自的在书房里闲逛起来，心里不禁又着急，又气恼，但脸上却又不敢显出自己的情绪，只能揣摩着语句轻轻地说：“……克里斯，已经快要六点了啊……天要黑了呢。”

“不要紧——我们两家离得近，晚一点回去没关系的。”他一下子又钻到了书柜的后面，突然大声的喊了起来：“梅苏特，这是你的衣服么？”

厄齐尔连忙跑到他的身旁，见他只是愣愣的盯着墙上一幅白色的衣裙发呆，他摇摇头，告诉罗纳尔多：“不，那是我爷爷的衣服——他是信仰苏菲密教的教徒，年轻时曾经做过苏菲派的托钵僧舞人。那就是他跳舞的衣服。”

“托钵僧？苏菲？”

“是的，伊教有很多分支。苏菲是其中一支。这个教派……比较讲究……苦修？和仪式的神圣……。呃，我说不好啊。反正这个舞蹈更像是一种仪式……”

“梅苏特，我想看，你能跳给我看吗？”

厄齐尔一时愣住了。

“克里斯，”他的有些气恼，“你真的应该回家了。”

罗纳尔多用坦坦荡荡的眼神直接回击他的愤怒，也不躲避，只是直直的看着他的眼睛，用非常诚恳和温柔的语调说：“拜托了，梅苏特。我想看你跳。”

厄齐尔这回是真的气的抖起来了，罗纳尔多耍起流氓来简直是没有自意识的理直气壮，而可悲的是他居然对此束手无策，无可奈何！他的脸色煞白，直直的对上罗纳尔多的眼睛，眼神中的不可置信，怨恨不解和哀伤委屈统统混合在一起，罗纳尔多被他看得寒毛直竖，一下子以为他是不是要哭了。但是厄齐尔没有。他们两个对视了很久，最终，厄齐尔露出一副视死如归的表情，绝望的闭上双眼，抱着衣服冲进了自己的卧室。

 

夜幕来临，屋子里渐渐地变暗了。罗纳尔多去开了灯，然后就坐在书房的地上，回想着刚才的事请，他觉得自己刚刚确实有些太冒失了。厄齐尔本就没有事么义务要给他做什么事情的。可他却对他毫不客气的颐气横指。这下好了，厄齐尔是真生气了。他从书房探出头去，看到厄齐尔卧室的房门紧闭着，有些失落的把头又收了回去，吐了吐舌头。

屋子里静的可怕。书房里的CD播放机还在不知疲倦的工作着，可现在这音乐却让罗纳尔多更加烦恼了。他刚想起升去关掉CD机，却又转念一想这是厄齐尔开的，自己就这么给关上，总是不太好。尤其是现在这个情形，最好还是什么都不做，免得再把厄齐尔惹生气了。

突然间，卧室的门发出了咔哒的一声轻响，一阵衣料与地板摩擦的窸窸窣窣的声音由远至近的传来，在罗纳尔多还没有来得及反应之前，一袭白色衣裙的厄齐尔就已经安静的站在了她的面前。他看了罗纳尔多一眼，轻声说：“关灯。”

随着他这句话，世界又回归了寂静与黑暗，却也不能算是彻底的黑了，在一片墨蓝色的深渊一般的光景中，厄齐尔的一袭白衣白裙在黑暗中竟然散发出了淡淡的，幽莹的浅蓝色光辉。那颜色非常柔和奇特，一时间，罗纳尔多竟然就只是呆呆的看着厄齐尔，脑中一片空白。无法找出任何一个词汇，或是一个句子来形容眼下的场景。

风从虚掩的窗户里偷偷的钻了进来，轻轻地掀起了厄齐尔的衣袍一角，他似是被这样的一个微小的动作惊动了。于是他开始静静的，静静弯下身子，做出非常谦恭的样子，缓缓的抱住了自己的双肩。弯下头颅。像是梦游一样，赤着脚踩在地毯上，如同露水落在一片绿叶上，悄无声息的行进。

窗外有路灯次第的亮了起来，人造灯光从白色的窗帘了透露出来，将整间屋子晕染成一种奇异的灰蓝色调，像是蓝色系的颜料盘被人打碎了，全部涂抹在了画布上——于是整个房间就像是浸润在了深海之中。而那奇异的土耳其音乐，也隔着水，飘渺的回荡。厄齐尔就像是栖息在深海之后总的某种神秘而优雅的巨型生物，在海水中自由自在的漂浮。罗纳尔多简直无法把自己的眼睛从厄齐尔身上挪开——在这一片深海之中，只有厄齐尔周身散发着柔和的光辉，如同神明一般——他轻盈的迈着舞步渐渐地走到他的面前来了，却又看不真切。他只看到他向自己深深的鞠了一躬。随后，厄齐尔开始旋转。

他只穿着最简单的服饰，没有带高帽，也没有披黑袍。只是随着音乐声轻轻地旋转，然后，他看见他的白色衣裙就在旋转中绽放，是一朵花的盛开，一道神谕的降临。厄齐尔的身体也在旋转中渐渐地舒展开来，像一株植物的生长，自由，无拘无束。

不可思议，男子竟然也能跳出这样轻盈而又富有女性柔感的舞蹈，自由，却又恍惚。厄齐尔用虔诚，用旋转，用最纯洁的颜色，把他的灵魂与真神相连。他转的那么轻快，犹如漂浮在空中，在海洋，在梦里，在无名的深渊坠落之中。转出这样一朵耀目的，无暇而洁白的花。他的整个身体的姿态就是一株生长的最美最为细幼的树木……。然后，他整个人都开始蜷缩，坍塌，坠落于地。罗纳尔多知道，他把他的身体留在了尘世，而他的心早已越过重重的苦难，泅渡到遥远的彼方。

——他的舞跳完了。屋子里渐渐的蒸腾出香味，是香槟的味道。厄齐尔彻底的醉倒了。

 

罗纳尔多和厄齐尔谁也没有想着要去开灯。厄齐尔觉得自己醉了，一直嚷着热，慢慢的挪到窗边吹风。CD机在经过了长间的工作之后，终于支持不住卡了机。屋子里便一下子陷入了寂静之中。这寂静好似一声惊雷，让罗纳尔多从神游中猛然苏醒过来。让他的那颗心突然间开始惴惴不安的跳动起来，开始颤抖。他从未对厄齐尔有过这种感受。而始作俑者却一副事不关己的样子，只是倚在窗边，安静的小憩。因为醉酒，反而沉静的毫不动摇。罗纳尔多有些恼怒他这样的平静。厄齐尔像是被风吹的有些冷，身子一动，不小心碰到了一边的唱片机。于是，很突兀的，EDITH PIAF的歌声哀叹是的想起来了。这旋律很耳熟，但罗纳尔多就是想不起来这是什么曲子。

然而这音乐是如此的动人，不一会儿，他听见船边的厄齐尔轻声的哼唱了起来，这下他真是无比震惊了，他没有想到厄齐尔也会唱法语。

“Des yeux qui font baiser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voila le portrait sans retouch

Del'homme auquel j'appartiens……”

他正唱着呢，他倚着窗台，坐在窗帘后面，白色的窗帘层层叠叠的堆在他雪白的衣裾上，无限旖旎。清冷的月光浸润着他白色的皮肤，让他整个人都散发出一股淡淡的微光。而他这样的安静美好，就如同一座潜藏在密林深处不为人知的美丽古堡。

他究竟还藏有多少秘密。

“……Des que je l'apercois

Alors je me sens en moi Mon coeur qui bat

Des nuits d\'amour plus finir

Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place

Les ennuis,les chagrins trepassent

Heureux,heureux a en mourir 。“

他的歌声渐渐的清晰了，罗纳尔多知道他清醒了些，就鼓起勇气问他：

“梅苏特，你唱什么呢？”

但厄齐尔只是轻声的唱着，仿佛没听见他说的话似的。然而他整个却向着罗纳尔多缓缓的转过来了。他形状姣好的脸颊迎着月色，渐渐地从一片黑色的浓重的阴影中透露了出来。带着一股酣醉的人才有的，一股满不在乎却又不堪重负的倦意，随后，他那双半闭半睁的眼睛突然间发出了神采，只是轻轻地一掀眼睑，眼光自上而下的流转，最后精准的盯住了罗纳尔多，带着几分冷意，几分怅然，几分缱绻，露出了一丝微笑。

“Chanson。”他说。

——那一瞬间，厄齐尔的眼底浓烈的爆发出了璀璨的星光，那双平日里最黯淡不过的黑色眼眸，竟在那一瞬间，显出了烟水晶一般，风流，高贵又神圣的好颜色。

他的心底也有什么东西被那双眼眸所唤醒了。他如坐针毡，再也没法在厄齐尔家里待下去。就匆匆的向厄齐尔告辞了。

“我醉啦，实在走不动了，”厄齐尔说，他靠在窗户上，一副迷迷糊糊的样子，“抱歉，克里斯，我送不了你了。”

“好。”罗纳尔多心乱如麻，“不用送了，再见，梅苏特。”

厄齐尔听到这句话忍不住轻笑了一声，罗纳尔多不知道他究竟在笑什么，下意识的疑惑的回头。

“Auf Wiedersehen, mein Gott.”

他听见厄齐尔如此说道。

月上海棠·完


	7. 矛盾螺旋

那天夜里，罗纳尔多竟很罕见的做梦了。他一向身体健康，睡眠强悍。一夜无梦才是常态。大概也正是因此，他在清晨醒来时，不仅迷惑，还带着一丝懵然的神气，有种仿佛还置身于梦境中的微妙错觉。  
天光微凉，蓝色的窗帘被光穿透，颜色变成颓唐寂然的烟灰。罗纳尔多抱着枕头，有些赌气的把脸埋在里面，在床上滚了两个来回之后，他最终迷惑不解的从床上挣扎着爬起来，开始气馁的穿衣，试图让一切回归正轨。  
然而他依旧被那梦所遗留的巨大后遗症困扰着——漫不经心的用手指轻触着自己的衣料，下意识的去体会那种真实的物品在自己的手中的触感。真是奇怪……他想，并默默的回味着这司空见惯的感觉，最终不可避免的与梦境相较——它实在是太真实了，真实的可怕。而且，更可怕的是，这个梦，竟然是与厄齐尔而有关的。罗纳尔多不知道这对自己来说意味着什么。  
他心不在焉的匆匆的吃了几口早饭就开车去训练了。临出门之前，他忘记了亲吻迷你，在迷你和玛利亚的连声提醒下，他才反应过来，给了迷你一个个胡子拉碴的吻，并挨了玛利亚的好一顿数落，为此他不得不忍受儿子对他的一顿口齿不清的嘲笑。  
而在去往训练场的路上，他破天荒的遇上了一路红灯。他没完没了的摁了一路的喇叭，对着五个人大喊大叫，有一次还差点被狗仔拍到，不得不在马德里的环路上兜了好几个圈子才甩开他们。  
他训练的状态也没好到哪儿去——五个单刀不进不仅引来了穆里尼奥的侧目，也导致了队友们（以本泽马，拉莫斯为首）的嘲笑，他们都说他和厄齐尔走得太近，连单刀不进也开始相互传染了。  
罗纳尔多因此为自己糟糕的状态找到了缘由——一切都是从这个可恨的人开始，都是这个德国人的错。好端端的非要跳进别人的梦里，搞得他这样狼狈不堪，心烦意乱。这样的想法不够理智，但当罗纳尔多反应过来的时候，他已经走到了厄齐尔的身后，有些迷茫的轻声抱怨：“你为什么要对我这样做呢？”  
彼时厄齐尔正坐在草坪上休息，他懒懒的靠着座椅，有一搭没一搭的玩着手机，电子荧屏光明明灭灭，照的他年轻的面庞一阵肃然。他听见了罗纳尔多的问话，就停下了受伤的动作，回过身去看他：”有什么事情吗，克里斯？”接着又探着身子看他的周围：“怎么，里卡多没和你在一起吗？”  
罗纳尔多看着她的表情，听着他的说话，他看得认真，因此他变得震惊。  
——这是厄齐尔。但不是他是熟知的那位厄齐尔。他说话的时候一直带着他那股清冷却令人窒息的漠然的神气，一双眼睛闪露出平和却疏离的光。他看起来与过去半年中那个友善谦逊的厄齐尔没有什么不同。可这与昨天那一个酒醉的厄齐尔却判若两人。仿佛厄齐尔是在用这样的表现来向罗纳尔多证明，昨天那一场梦幻的舞蹈，那一场酣醉都是不存在的，就像他的梦一样——即使再真实，那也是虚幻的。  
他愣了好半天，直到厄齐尔对他的沉默露出迷惑的神气，他才如梦初醒，有些尴尬的摆摆手：“没，没有什么……里卡多他今天先回去了，我要再加练一会儿——今天状态糟透了。”  
“你还要加练？”厄齐尔一边说着，一边收拾着自己的行李包，他抬起头，深深地看了一眼罗纳尔多，然而又低下头去，“那我也再加一会儿好了。”

日暮之光渐渐地从西边的山脉边缘渲染上来，一层浅灰，一层铅蓝，最后离穹顶最高最近的一层就被染成了墨洇了的深色。人立在这样的天空下，无可避免的照成一片死寂的灰白，显得颓唐苦涩。罗纳尔多的今天的训练没有获得太多的进展——他总忍不住的想去看场边的厄齐尔。他们俩在一起加练有多久了？平时在安静不过的厄齐尔怎么会散发出这样强烈的存在感呢？  
罗纳尔多最终放弃了原本的计划，从训练场下早早的退下，眼风扫过场边的厄齐尔——他杵在那儿，一张白净的脸上表情像是从画上摹下来的似得，是一股子平白的死气。只有一双手，紧紧地握着屏幕时明时暗的手机，青筋爆出。罗纳尔多远远的离着他绕着圈子，只瞅着他，为了他这神态，心里头一阵一阵的寒气冒上来，凉飕飕的。不知为什么，他对着一片风平浪静的厄齐尔，竟被他骇的生了惧怕的念头。  
“你，”罗纳尔多抱着球，缓缓地走过来，看着他宁静的面颊，张口结舌，话都说不利索了，“你刚才那样，看着怪吓人。”  
“怎么。”厄齐尔平静的回答，连发丝儿都没动一下。  
“你脸上，一点生气儿都没有了。”  
“瞧您这话说的，”厄齐尔回答，“没了生气儿，那还叫活人吗。”  
他和罗纳尔多两个人并肩走出训练场，突然间，他冒出这样的一句话。  
“我可还活着呢。”  
“是吗？”罗纳尔多狐疑的打量了他一眼，“我可不这么觉得。”他拉过厄齐尔的手，两个人在通道上并肩而行。一边走，一边和他聊天：”我觉得之前的你更有朝气，更像是活着。”  
厄齐尔不着痕迹的把自己的手从他的手中挣脱出来，调整了一下挎包带子，带着毫不动摇的神情回答他说：“你搞错了。之前那种，不叫活着。”  
罗纳尔多看了他一眼，一脸了然：“看来你对活着的定义和我的有偏差啊。”  
厄齐尔不以为然的摇摇头，轻声说：“……那之前的我只是没活明白，如今，到是想透了。”  
“想透了，就会觉得了无生趣？那就是还没想透。”罗纳尔多仿佛还想要继续说些什么，却突兀的收了声。厄齐尔顺着他的视线望去，发现赫迪拉的身影远远的出现在伯纳乌球场的大门外。这一变故的突发打消了罗纳尔多想要和厄齐尔谈谈的想法，他看着两个德国人之间秘而不宣的眼神交流，心知自己在这里是多余的了，便随意和赫迪拉打了招呼，乖觉的先行离开。  
此时天已全黑，路边的灯此地的亮了起来，橘红色的光芒洒满了整个马德里，这人造的光擦着伯纳乌巨大的身躯边缘划过去，划出了一半黑暗，一半光明的两个世界。  
厄齐尔目送着罗纳尔多的车开出了他的视线，这才上前一步，和赫迪拉说话。  
“你别多心，萨米。  
赫迪拉古怪的看了他一眼，眼风又扫过罗纳尔多离去的方向，最终沉默的摇了摇头，低声说，“我不是为了这个来的。他和你……终究是你的事情，我没有资格置喙。”  
厄齐尔仰天长叹一口气，眼睛微微的有些发酸：“你这话，可真是要逼死我了。你还要我怎么办呢？”  
“我没有那个意思。”赫迪拉沉静的回答，“你别太多心了，我知道你是什么样的人的。可我不知道你知不知道。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“——德国那边。盖尔森基兴和慕尼黑，两边都要有大动作了。”赫迪拉觑着厄齐尔的脸色，然后露出了豁然开朗的神情，“果然，你都知道——你心里明镜一样。”  
厄齐尔正要答话，他的手机又开始震动，屏幕上赫然写着“曼努埃尔•诺伊尔”的名字。厄齐尔挂断了电话，才说：“转个会而已，算不得什么的。”  
“转个会自然不算什么——对我而言，除了你，别人都算不得什么”赫迪拉转身噢组除了伯纳乌的这片黑色的阴影，人造光打在那张混合了日耳曼和突尼斯血统的奇异脸庞上，突然间竟拔出一股子苍凉的意味。  
“我们是什么？梅斯？其实我们什么都不是。不要太看重自己，也许你觉得懊丧，可你能有什么办法，因为事实就是如此。实话是丑陋的，真实永远残酷。你也知道，可你总是这样，眼睛里只看得见自己喜欢，只想自己想要的，可那些你不喜欢的，不会因为你不喜欢，就消失不见。”  
“我知道你做什么事情都想两全，可这不是你能够左右的格局。”  
厄齐尔站在阴影中，一动不动。  
赫迪拉最后看了他一眼说：“不管是慕尼黑，还是沙尔克，都不是你能插手的——这不怪你。”  
“因为你是真的无能为力。”  
赫迪拉说完，再也不看厄齐尔，转身走向自己的跑车，拉开车门，绝尘而去。

伊比利亚半岛少有春天。通常是在三四月份，西风还带着冬雨的蒙蒙寒气与阴郁天空，仿佛从来就没天晴过的时候。突然某一天的一个清晨，天蓝如洗，枯枝上抽出嫩芽，将身影幻化成浅薄的灰色，线条明净，倒映透明的玻璃上，于是你就知道，副热带高气压携着撒哈拉沙漠那热情原始的高温急吼吼的来到了伊比利亚半岛。初夏来临了。  
厄齐尔从没在西班牙经历过春天，他也在切实的怀疑着伊比利亚半岛是否有这样的季节。毕竟，今年的春天总是要比往年的春天要热烈一些的——密集的赛程填满了他的整个生活，他往往是刚刚出现在伯纳乌，下一秒就马不停蹄的坐上飞机赶往其他国家，忙的脚不沾地。充实带来疲乏，但他一点也不反感这样的生活内容。工作填满了他的生活，让他没有时间沉溺思绪之中无可自拔，这倒成就了他现世的安稳。只是日日昏昏沉沉的，让他只觉得脚步漂浮，心里空虚。落不到地面上。  
这样的糟糕状态，一直持续到国王杯决赛那一天。突然间被击破。  
——仿佛是一切都不存在了似的，只有这切实的喜悦是真实的。他瘫倒在球场上，耳边是上万球迷的欢呼声，眼前是巨大的镁光灯和一片代表着伯纳乌荣耀的白——他的耳膜被震的嗡嗡作响，眼睛被伯纳乌的白和镁光灯照的睁不开。他还来不及从“战胜巴萨”的意味中回过神来，卡西，拉莫斯，佩佩……一众皇马球员就已经飞奔而来，将他扑倒在草地上，喜悦的眼泪和疯狂的欢呼一同淹没了他，让他躺在地上，无法起身。  
感谢上天，他想，感谢皇马，感谢一切，用这样盛大的一场胜利，拯救了他近乎幻灭致死的心。让他明白，人生还是有不同的道路可以选择前行。  
他也终于想通——有时候，某些事情，真的比爱与梦想要更为重要。

赢得国王杯的第二天，依照惯例，皇马要在整个马德里城区举行的巡街仪式。厄齐尔从未有过这样光辉的人生经历，他几乎是在巨大的狂喜和懵然中被队友们抬上游行巴士。等到回过神来，便已经在马德里市民的夹道簇拥中开始进行游行了。人群随着他们车子的前行方向流动，司机有好几次甚至不得不停下车来，以免撞上狂热的市民群众——厄齐尔甚至以为他们在欢迎在战争中凯旋的骑士。  
他从来都不知道马德里会有这样多的人——人群从四面八方聚拢过来，无数的鲜花，掌声和欢呼声蜂拥而至。他忙着和呼喊他名字的人打招呼，忙着给粉丝签名，眼睛和大脑都快要运转不过来了……西班牙人热火朝天的情感简直都要把他烧着。看呐，老人，小孩，男人，女人……他们都出来了，孩子骑在成年男人的背上，挥舞着皇马的旗帜和围巾，有的女球迷甚至在街边对着他们跳起庆祝胜利的佛朗明哥舞……在这片碧蓝色的，澄净明媚的瓦蓝色天空下，这些身着各式颜色的服装人们，这些色彩，强烈的灼烧着厄齐尔的眼球，让他感受到无比的欢乐，富足与喜悦，同时，非常神奇的，又是顺理成章般的，他突然间，对这个世界，对这个世界上的所有人们，升起了一股从未有过的感恩和驯服之心。  
此时，他无法自已，他控制不了自己的情绪，他想要看到罗纳尔多，想知道他在做什么——于是他转过头去，看到他。他就站在巴士的最前沿，正挥舞着手中的香槟瓶对着车下的群众就是一阵乱喷。人群霎时间爆发出了喜悦而满足的笑骂声——真像个狂喜的孩子不是吗。  
他正想微笑就被迎面而来的一瓶冰啤酒冻住了，这让他吓了一跳，胡乱的四处张望，才发现是阿隆索正用罐装啤酒冰他的脸。厄齐尔接过啤酒，说了一声谢谢，然后他看到阿隆索手上也拿着一听打开的啤酒——这不是关键，关键是阿隆索他看起来非常的平静。  
“知道你是德国长大的，啤酒OK吧？”阿隆索潇洒的靠在了巴士顶层的防护栏上，背对着他身后的群众，有人认出了他的身影，在车下大声呼喊他的名字，阿隆索似有所感，回身对他们微笑着挥了挥手。人群猛的爆发出了更大声的欢呼。厄齐尔因为他的到来，心中有些奇怪，，那股子单纯的，顺服的欢乐之情也减少了很多。他有点紧张，心里隐隐的戒备起来。  
然而阿隆索并不说话，只是喝光了手中的啤酒，将头微微的侧向一边，看着厄齐尔刚刚看相的方向——那是罗纳尔多的方向。于是他们两个人一同注视着罗纳尔多。厄齐尔注意到阿隆索的神情非常的奇怪，像是微笑，又像是哭泣，在释然中隐隐潜藏着失落与惘然。  
许久，他听见阿隆索的声音，很轻，又很低，像微风拂过他的面颊，又像是自言自语，没有与任何相交流的意图：“……我经历过这样的场景。很像，几乎就是一模一样——不过那次，整个城市红得像是被朝阳所宠爱。”  
“像火焰，像鲜血，像开到了最盛花期的凤凰花，像英雄的心脏。”阿隆索说，“真是神奇，真不可思议……真美丽。”  
“那你应该由衷的快乐才对。”厄齐尔说。  
阿隆索笑了。“我看起来不快乐？”他问道。  
厄齐尔没有回答，他只是又看了一眼前方——罗纳尔多在的地方。他已经开始拉着科恩特朗拼酒，并且鼓动人群高唱皇马队歌。在震耳欲聋的歌声中，阿隆索不得不用喊的才能让厄齐尔听到：“你看起来也不是很开心啊——为什么？是望他望的太久了吗？”  
厄齐尔手一抖：“我并没有望任何人。”  
阿隆索不置可否。他看着拉莫斯疯狂的挥舞着手中的国王杯，在车上跑来跑去，不由得叹了一口气，说：“那你应该望，你应该望他们。”  
他伸出手指，指尖对准的，是数以万计，正在为他们欢呼的人群。  
“我……我不知道你在说什么。”厄齐尔对阿隆索说，“……这听来真是愚蠢。”  
“愚蠢？”阿隆索重复了一遍，之后他便露出了一个奇妙的微笑，“愚蠢，你说的真对。一个词，把我的利物浦生涯完美概括——那时，我就是只会望着某一个人，而忘记了其他正在看着我的人。”  
“所以我是愚蠢的。我也忘了，我应该为之而活的，不是我认为的那个人，而是注视着我的那些人。因此我从利物浦离开，来到皇马。只是为了应该珍重对待的人。”  
厄齐尔沉默了，他张了张嘴，但最终只是叹了口气，说：“但那样并不是我所期待的活法。”  
“可现在的社会已经不讲究美学和庄重了。”阿隆索轻轻地敲击了一下厄齐尔手中的啤酒罐，平淡的声音里潜藏着隐晦的笑意，听起来就像无声的嘲讽，“很快你就会感受到。他们——”他指了指熙熙攘攘的人群，那些正在对他们挥舞帽子致敬的人群。  
“他们才是你生命的主宰，他们给予你此生无上的荣光，一念之间，也可以让你生不如死。”  
明媚春日，被爱和温暖所抱拥马德里，在这片土地上，厄齐尔突然间觉得遍体生寒。他哆嗦着喝了一口啤酒，看向阿隆索，问出一个萦绕在心底很久的问题：“你为什么要和我说这些。”  
阿隆索仔细的端详着厄齐尔的脸庞，又看看大巴另一端的罗纳尔多，忽而微笑，眼神变得深邃渺远，不可捉摸，仿佛他的灵魂穿越了时间和空间，停留在了某一个特殊的时刻。  
“知道吗——”他说，“虽然你与我的记忆相去甚远，可就在刚刚，在某一个瞬间，我在你们身上，看到了过去的我，还有那个人。”

须臾，人群中爆发出的惊呼打破了他们两个人之间微妙的平衡。厄齐尔定睛望去，才发现原来是拉莫斯不小心将王国杯丢到了车下。然后，所有人，包括厄齐尔，就眼睁睁的看着那个荣耀之杯，如同任何一个不值钱的破烂一样，被大巴的车轮无情的碾过。

因为阿隆索，厄齐尔在接下来的巡街活动中彻底涣散了心智。等到他浑浑噩噩的从大巴车上被人叫下来的时候，发现其他的队员早已依照先前的约定赶赴罗纳尔多的家中，参加他们队员间的私人聚会。因为上次生日聚会的前车之鉴，他再也不敢暧昧爽约。饶是如此，他依旧是迟了一个小时才到——说不忐忑是假的。  
可出乎厄齐尔意料的是，罗纳尔多对姗姗来迟的他并没有抱怨或是含混的质问原因，当然，葡萄牙人也并不准备就这么轻易的放过厄齐尔——他给了厄齐尔一个意味深远的巨大拥抱。那一拥抱所带来的力度直接穿透了肉体抵达灵魂核心，厄齐尔因此得知罗纳尔多对他的拳拳之心：清澈的像是马德里四月的天空，非常的单纯，至诚。没有任何性的意味或是占有欲望。澄澈的令人想要哭泣。他有些不适的从怀抱中挣脱出来，与罗纳尔多两个人草草地聊了两句，就离开了他，远远地绕开花园里沉浸在派对中红男绿女，径自走进了房屋内部。  
厄齐尔至今已经有4个月没有涉足过罗纳尔多的家了，如今再次踏入，发现装饰摆饰一如往昔，没有任何变化。于是记忆里在这栋房子所度过的天真无忧的快乐时光便逐帧跳出，依次回放，蓦然间恍如隔世。彼时他是坚硬冷酷的少年，用被动和冰冷的目光注视一切，心思复杂深沉——只有那赤诚的恋慕之心这样的执着，虔诚的近乎愚蠢。  
一想到这个词被阿隆索那样解释，他就觉得胸口难过，心脏揪痛——样子真是难道得要死，快看看我们。厄齐尔先是冷笑，复而苦笑，然后一个人踉踉跄跄的来到二楼，随便找了一间无人的房子，把自己反锁在房间之中，然后脱掉鞋子，随手丢掷在地毯旁——想来罗纳尔多也不会怪罪他吧，他胡乱的想着，就真的瘫坐在了房间里的一套缃色的布艺沙发上。  
沙发后面有一扇落地玻璃窗，窗户虚掩着，他时不时的听到窗外花园中传来小孩子欢乐的笑闹声和起伏的音乐声，于是俯过身去，看到窗外衣香鬓影，觥斛交错，是一派热闹祥和的世俗欢乐场景。不知为何这场景令他觉得既满足，又空虚，他知道，他终究是不能与他们为伍，他是注定无法理解这些平常的喜乐的人。也许他之前曾经试图去接触，但最终的结果是对这一切都心生倦怠。于是他就真的在这个房间中沉沉睡去。  
时间悄然流逝。但是厄齐尔不想去追究他到底睡了多久。他太累了，已经有多久没有睡得这样安稳？ 在睡梦中他是真空的，轻盈的漂浮在空中，不与任何事物发生关联，没有负累，亦没有牵绊 。只是梦最美的地方便是它的不真实。他最终被一阵刺耳锥心的手机铃声所吵醒。他在迷茫中接听电话。对面传来熟悉的的母语令他瞬间惊醒 。  
他睁开眼睛，看到房间中一片黑暗，只有落地玻璃所在的方向投出几块凌乱的光斑，窗外的音乐和人声已经小了很多，黑夜已至，这一切本应该是安宁的。但曼努埃尔•诺伊尔的来电打破了一切。  
厄齐尔听到曼努在另一端强作镇定的语音语调，这是他打给他的第几个电话了？他听着他的声音，眼前浮现出这个男人的模样——那么强壮有力，现在却显得这样的弱小，虚张声势，甚至可怜。他不敢去想曼努现在的表情，他隐隐的觉得这会让两个人都面临崩溃。  
“曼努，你——”他有些急躁的一捋散落在额前的黑色碎发，“你听我说……听着！我和本尼谈过了，但是他拒绝回答一切有关于你的问题……”他听着电话中传来的沙沙电流声，突然间像是个泄了气的皮球，软了心肠，声音也不自觉的变得柔和。  
“……听着，你必须要告诉我你们两个人到底发生了什么事情，不然我夹在两个谜团中间，只能一事无成。”  
他找到了问题的核心。因为对面诺伊尔的呼吸声明显加重了。这更加重了厄齐尔的恼火，一直以来，诺伊尔在他的心中的形象全部荡然无存——曼努是一个选择了就不会回头的人，本尼更是一个不会因为一己所欲而阻碍他人的人。他实在想不明白，这样的两个理性的近乎严苛的人之间到底能出什么事情。  
或许，还有一种可能，就是他从未了解过他们。即使他把他们视作他没有血脉联系的亲人。  
“你转会这件事情，是不是对本尼一字未提？”  
电话那边又传来持久的沉默，厄齐尔耐心的等待着，终于，他听到诺伊尔的声音艰难的响起：“……我倒是想和他商量，他却一直都不接我的电话。“  
厄齐尔一愣，他的直觉告诉他，这两个人一定是发生了什么了。在他的连番追问下，诺伊尔在断断续续的说了实情：他们之间关系发生巨大转变的开始发生在去年的圣诞节。起初，诺伊尔只是单纯的觉得赫韦德斯在度假中拒绝一切骚扰。但随着冬歇期的结束，他觉得事情的性质开始慢慢的发生了一些奇妙的变化——他很难在训练后找到赫韦德斯，更别提与他单独谈事了。时间越拖越久，他没有办法，只能在经纪人的催促下发表了转会声明。当然，在他发布转会声明之后，与赫韦德斯私下的见面就更是一件难上加难的事情了。  
厄齐尔在听完他的解释之后，忍不住问他：“你为什么一定要和本尼说这件事情？”  
“你知道这件事情对他来说会有多么残酷吗？那是和你的纠结完全不同的痛苦——你为什么一定要和他说这件事情……难道他在电视上表现的还不够？你到底明不明白……？”  
你为什么要和他说这些话，为什么，就一定要亲手伤害他？难道他为此付出的血泪还不够吗，现在这么做，又还有什么意义——难道你一定要把他的心剜出来才肯罢休？  
“——梅斯，我知道你想揍我。没关系，等你回到德国，随你揍个够。”诺伊尔说，“我知道，我知道这一切都无法挽回了。可这是我朝思暮想的事情，我一定要做到，我一定要见到他。”  
“我是真的没有办法了，拜托了，梅斯。帮帮我吧，让我见本尼一面。这是只有你才能做到的事情。”

“你看起来很疲倦，你觉得你的人生过得很艰难吗？”  
“不，我不觉得疲倦，我只觉得惘然，空虚，因此而变得害怕，我害怕自己没有承担这一切的勇气。”  
“你既然觉得害怕，那就不要答应他——虽然我不知道你们两个人到底是谈了什么，但，如果那带给你痛苦，你就应该拒绝——所以，你为什么不拒绝他呢？”  
“大概是因为……“厄齐仰面躺倒在沙发上，像是一个溺水的人好不容易奋力浮游上岸，整个人都显出一种近乎于虚脱的迷茫，但他还是笑了一下，将头扭向门的方向，“大概是因为，我还是希望某个人的梦想能够得到最美的结局。”  
“——虽然我已经放弃了。”  
罗纳尔多皱眉，厄齐尔的回答简直鸡同鸭讲。在黑暗中，他回身关上房门。大概是因为气流的缘故，房门刚一关上，窗口就飘进一股微风，把白色窗帘吹得纷纷扬扬，如同某一种禽类的白色翅膀，在空中扬成一个非常漂亮的姿态，然后四散飘落，最终搭在沙发上，盖住了厄齐尔。  
罗纳尔多起初只看见在黑暗中一双非常明亮的眼睛盯着自己，然后这双眼睛就被某种事物所掩盖，他随手打开墙壁上的开关，两排壁灯瞬间照亮了这件黑暗的屋子，灯光并不是太刺眼，但还是让厄齐尔有些无法适应。他转过身，发出了细小的抱怨声。  
罗纳尔多走到他面前，拉出一把北欧风格的扶手椅，他先把手中端的托盘放在厄齐尔面前的咖啡桌上，然后才坐了下来。安静的看着他。“你需要吃一些东西，不然会饿坏身体。”厄齐尔没有回应，他有些坐不住，就去掀开厄齐尔身上的帘子，一边伸出手，捏住他的鼻子：”你这样看起来真像是喝多了。“  
厄齐尔从他的手下逃开，缓缓坐起，只是摇头:“我没喝酒。”  
罗纳尔多的嘴角上带起了一丝微笑的神气，他说：“我知道。”  
他把托盘推向他，厄齐尔看到托盘里面是精心为自己挑选的一些简单清淡的食物：意大利软质奶酪，几篇白面包，一些橄榄果子和蓝莓，还有少许牛肉，罗纳尔多像是照顾一位女士那样照顾他。虽是如此，但厄齐尔并不觉得冒犯，只是觉得安然，似乎在他面前，一切都是理所应当的。于是她欣然起身，开始进食。赤着脚踩在地毯上，也不觉得困窘——也许以前的他会。然而现在的他在放下了一切对罗纳尔多的期冀，爱恋，不能言说的痛苦与折磨人新的暧昧之后，发现一切都变得清朗豁然了。  
只是没有希望，也没了苦痛，阿隆索说什么来着，他们这样的人，本就没有资格自由生存的。说起来，自由生存本来就是理想主义者的梦呓。更何况他们这些生活美光灯下的球星呢。  
罗纳尔多坐在他的对面，静静的看着他吃饭，显得心平气和，从容又沉静。厄齐尔子啊匆匆吃饭晚饭之后，轻轻问他：“大家呢？”  
“有些已经回家了，倒是还有一些人准备刷夜。你要一起来吗？”  
厄齐尔不负众望的给出了否定的回答。罗纳尔多看起来也并不吃惊，只是歪着头，笑了笑：“——你不肯融入这里吗？既然这里令人感到难以适应，你为什么当初要来——不要说那些台面上的鬼话，你知道我是一个字都不信的。”  
“说了有用吗？”厄齐尔回答，“我想即使我说了真话，你也是不能理解的。你——你那么强大，有力，无拘无束，甚至无所不能，你能理解我——我们，我们的悲哀和无力吗？”  
罗纳尔多无语，许久，他起身，走到房间的最深处，厄齐尔随着他看去——他看到罗纳尔多从墙上取下了一个东西，等到他拿着走近了，他才看清，那是一把木制的琴。琴身的形状酷似一只胖梨。罗纳尔多把它递给厄齐尔。他有些迷茫的接过，并细细端详。  
这大概是一件很有年头的东西了。它的光泽已经并不明亮，而是有一种柔和的蜡质哑光。厄齐尔好奇地拨弄了一下琴弦，发它出伶仃而嗡然的响声，他被这样漂亮的食物吸引了心神，不禁问道：“这是什么，克里斯？“  
”是葡萄牙十六弦琴。“罗纳尔多回答，”是我家乡的琴。“  
”弹吗？“厄齐尔有一搭无一搭的拨弄着弦，神情恻抑，眼中有无限的伤感，”这是怎么了呢，不知道为什么，他的声音使我非常的，非常的……惆怅。“  
罗纳尔多专注的凝视着厄齐尔，他看到这个素日里有着大理石雕塑一般冷峻表情的人，在他面露出了很生动的，毫不掩饰的慨然的表情，那样的表情，与其说是有所感，倒不如说是一种发自内心的温柔，从他，厄齐尔——这个坚硬的兼职快要死了的人的脸上浅浅的流露出来。显得非常的珍奇，美丽。  
“不弹的。”罗纳尔多轻声说。  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为。”罗纳尔多说，“因为这把琴，并不属于我。他是我从商店街偷来的。“  
”梅苏特，我想我幼时的经历无须赘述，你一定都知道。自幼，贫穷就如同附骨之躯一般啃噬着我。我喜欢这把琴，但我注定无法拥有它，有多少次，我下学回家的路上就站在店门口，就那样看着他，想要占有的心情疯狂至极。是的，我想要这把琴。但我什么都做不到。突然在某天，在意识到我是注定没有办法拥有它的时候，我的心里就升起了一股疯狂的，古怪的念头，于是某天夜里，我打碎了商店的玻璃窗，偷出了这把琴。”  
罗纳尔多说：“——所以你明白了吗，我和你一样的，我们并没有什么强与弱的不同。只是，我的性格更加趋近暴戾，是不惜一切代价，也要得到心中所爱的。”  
“因此，我母亲说我是一个有罪念的人。”  
他一边说着，一边从梅苏特手中接过琴，像是一个热恋中的男人抚摸爱人的酮体那样，他轻轻地抚摸着这把琴。这个丰沙尔人非常熟稔的半抱着它，右手像是在跳舞一样，在琴弦上飞舞。他弹奏的是《as time goes by》的调子。这首经典的美国老哥，蓝调忧郁入骨。再融入葡萄牙独有的法朵演奏手法，更加显得萧瑟无奈的凄凉。厄齐尔听得入迷，却最终，淡淡的说：“你说你有罪——可我并不觉得你后悔。“  
罗纳尔多说：“可我为什么要后悔。”  
厄齐尔说：“真有意思，你看来也并不害怕——你原来是这样的人啊，可你到底是英勇，还是愚昧呢？”他说完这句话，便在这个葡萄牙男人的眼睛里看到了突然闪烁出的光彩，像刀光一样锋利。  
“你觉得呢。”罗纳尔多的低声问，他的声音沙哑，带有一丝激动，“你说，我是什么样的呢？”  
“我觉得你是堂吉诃德式的——无知的勇敢。谁又知道呢。“厄齐尔说，“你的属性和质地真是复杂。”  
他说完这句话，就看见罗纳尔多站了起来，走到他身前，没等他反应过来，罗纳尔多就已经握住了他的双臂，轻轻附在他耳边说：  
“梅斯，我从没像今天的这一时刻，这样高兴过。”  
“你知道吗。你就是我一直在找的人。”


	8. 纺锤与车轮（无限抱拥）

BGM：空しき流れ

 

这是一个男人动情的标志。在这种时候，他会用最为深邃而令人捉摸不透的眼神来注视你，他会用低沉含混，而又微微压抑着激情的声音，把最美最动听的情话说给你听——那样低沉，百转千回的曲折坚定，像是来自他的内心的自深深处。而你，即使你知道这感情如同水中涟漪，瞬时消散，却依旧忍不住为之目眩神迷，欢欣鼓舞，最终毫无理智的沉沦。

“……来，来。梅苏特，和我来。”

他听到这个强大的男人呼唤他的声音，这个站在他命运前路的男人。身量高大，身材魁梧坚实，声音沉稳有担当，明确的呼唤出他的名字，渴求和需要是这样的坚定，只有他，只要他。在黑夜中，他站在背光处，伸出双手，形态被量化为简单的墨色剪影，令人感到虚实不定，如坠梦中。可唯独一双眼睛，在黑暗中也散发出鹰隼一般锐利的光辉。这光华璀璨，复杂深刻的目光，令人心生畏惧和依赖，更在记忆中明确复刻。

厄齐尔愣愣的注视着他，这是他选择过又离别过的神明。他追逐他，全心全意，不遗余力，却落得满身疲倦伤痕。他的疲倦是如此深重，以至于他不得不以手扶额，以支撑自己不堪重负的身躯。一瞬间，脑中昏沉，胀热不已，心脏急促的突突跳动，喉咙干涩，胸臆间仿佛被重物堵塞，呼吸都艰难。

这样强烈的感情反馈就像山洪暴发，他可怜的心防如同单薄的大坝，几乎要被自己的感情冲毁压垮，分不清现实和梦境。恍惚间，他觉得眼底似有一阵清风拂过，他才挣扎着张开眼睛，露出孩童一般清澈无垢的神色：“然而这一切都太迟了。”

他支起身子来，又眨了眨眼睛，像是再次确认自己的处境——稚童一般直截了当，他不屑用成人世界的法则逢迎世界，他独有他自己的一套生存法则。

“克里斯，太迟了。”

厄齐尔定定的注视着罗纳尔多，他的双眼已经适应了黑暗，能够看清一切。但他却不能准确的描述出罗纳尔多在听到这一句话之后的反应。他只知道他自己在看到那样惊愕痛心的罗纳尔多之后，他的内心竟然莫名的升腾起了一种古怪的安心感——他的选择是正确的，萨米说的也是正确的，这是注定要被了断的一段感情，他必须要早早的离开他。因为当他看到罗纳尔多那样的表情之后，他能感受自己的苦痛比之前的任何一个时刻来的都要剧烈。

罗纳尔多不仅是悲恸，他更多的是表达出绝望和不可置信。他瞪大眼睛，一步一步的靠近厄齐尔，他试图走进他，又在一步之遥的地方停下了。

“……你不曾……”生生哽住。

“你难道不曾……”还是停顿住，犹豫，迟疑，忐忑，最后到来的是决意。

“你不爱我吗？”

庭院中最后一丝光线也随着人声四散而消失了，整个别墅终于坠入夜神与睡神的怀抱中。瞬时，万籁寂静。黑暗重新接管了这片区域。罗纳尔多因此无法看到厄齐尔的脸。

“我当然爱你。”

他也无法看到，厄齐尔在说这句话时究竟是什么样的表情。

“可我觉得你正在抛弃我。”

“不会的。”

厄齐尔累了，他丢下这句话，起身拾起鞋子穿上。昏蓝色的天光中，他看起来就像是老式黑白电影的人物，每一个动作都被单调的色彩的边际所虚化，摇摇摆摆，奇异诡诞。他安静的走到房门边，好像是扭过头来，张嘴冲着罗纳尔多说了什么。然后离开了这个房间。

罗纳尔多站在那里，回想他翕动的嘴唇，厄齐尔的西语一向烂的不忍直视。可他的的确确是说了什么的。

“你从来就没有触碰到过我。更何谈抛弃？”

他最终也没有追上他。

 

转眼间到了六月，伊比利亚半岛与北非一同分享一个亚热带高气压区，这样的酷热几乎能让所有身在马德里的旅者崩溃。好在联赛早已结束。厄齐尔索性就一个人窝在马德里的别墅中，足不出户，并谢绝了一切邀约和出游。空调没日没夜的开着，让整间房子都保持着一种低温的状态。他一心一日的宅在家中，整日与爵士乐和书本足球为伴。选择这样的一种绝对真空的环境，让所有的一切事物都远离了他，而他只静静的站在彼岸观望，看着一切都像流水一样流逝。他企图要这种生活治愈自己。事实上，他也成功了。有时候，他会用上网浏览一些时事，有些与他有关，有些与他无关。但那种就是无关紧要的。为了一个人惊动很容易，不为他再次惊动很难。他也都看的淡了。唯有一件事，闹得声势浩大，沸沸扬扬，又与他休戚相关。他不得不去为之伤神。那就是诺伊尔的转会。

这件事情所有人其实都已经心中有数，拜仁是诺伊尔心照不宣的下家。毫无悬念的转会。厄齐尔只是惊诧于天空台居然惊动了赫韦德斯，他们给了他一场在厄齐尔眼中毫无必要的采访节目。事实也正如厄齐尔所料，这场刺探转会狗血大于采访本身的意义的节目最终在赫韦德斯摇摇欲坠的眼泪中结束。本尼爱哭——他掉几滴眼泪稀松平常，只是，在这样的时间段，在这样暧昧晦明的态势下，他的眼泪大有深意。厄齐尔反反复复把那段十分钟的视频看了又看，然后就一个人抱膝坐在二楼的窗边，愣愣的从中午坐到下午。他有几次已经拿起了电话，但是当手指滑到诺伊尔那一栏时，他却始终无法下定决心。他觉得自己像是生病了，却又觉得自己这个念头实在可笑。他夹在曼努和本尼之间，这样的两难。只能进退维谷。

同样是在这个夏天，围绕着盖尔森基兴，又发生了另一件大事。巴德斯图贝尔重伤，穆勒伤了脚踝。中场还好，可是德国国家队中后卫实在后继乏力，勒夫无法，只能招进本尼迪克特·赫韦德斯进入国家队。这本该是一件好事。然而当厄齐尔回到国家队的时候，他才切身感觉到曼努和本尼两个人之间的关系已经恶化到了什么态势——诺伊尔之前所说的一切属实。厄齐尔不止一次的看到赫韦德斯不动声色对的与诺伊尔保持一定的距离，不管是在场上训练还是在场下讨论战术的时候，他都明智的选择和替补队员们在一起。他并不是排斥接触所有的一线队员，但是他却绝不会让自己落入独身一人无事可做的状态。他很狡猾，如果是遇到必须和诺伊尔交流不可的情况，他也会在身边带着拉斯·本德或是佩尔·默特萨克，以断绝诺伊尔使用任何软硬兼施的手段的可能性。甚至，连厄齐尔想要与他独处也变得难上加难。他们之间这样的对话已经变成了常态，诸如：“有什么事情？现在就说吧”和“哦，是这样吗，抱歉，我要去找一下教练，你叫别人去找曼努吧”或是“我已经和佩尔/拉斯约好一起吃饭了，下次再说吧，下次。”

“他倒真是咱们三个人里面最聪明的。”某天，厄齐尔在场上与诺伊尔一起捡球时，他干巴巴的说。而诺伊尔则像是个生活无望的流浪汉一样，一脸颓丧的叼着装球用的网袋，像得了什么使人痴傻的病症，只知道呆呆的望着球场的另一侧。厄齐尔知道球场的另一边，赫韦德斯正在那里。他也不开口，只是和诺伊尔一起望着对面的赫韦德斯——并不只有他一个队员，克洛泽一个人，拖着训练用铁人立柱，一脸的厌弃的踽踽独行。拉斯则抱着直杆，佩尔拖着两袋子训练球赫韦德斯则抱着充气假人，四个人零零散散的一起回到训练中心的建筑内。说来也奇怪，即使相距很远，厄齐尔也依旧第一眼就认出了赫韦德斯。他这样的美丽，以致于美貌已经成了他的尖锐的武器，即使在这样一群美丽的人物之中，他依旧尖锐，突出而醒目。这样毫无余地，简直让人气恼。

厄齐尔又站了一会儿，知道赫韦德斯消失在他们的视野之中，他才轻轻地吐出一口气。在激烈的体育对抗赛事中，人们总是会不由自主的偏向于势弱的一方，大概是因为这样的心理使然，他在静默了一会儿后，轻轻地排上诺伊尔的肩膀，说：“我帮你。”

诺伊尔没有动作，看起来似乎仍然沉浸在某种情绪之中，稍后，他才慢慢的抬起头，轻描淡写的回答：“我以为你至少还要犹豫一到两周，然后再拒绝我。”

厄齐尔深深地望了他一眼，说：“听起来，你似乎很了解我。”

诺伊尔仍然保持那个姿势，像是一尊表达痛苦和永恒的大理石雕塑，他想了想之后又回答他：“我并不是了解你，我只是爱过你。”

“别这样，我都说了，我会帮你。”

“我没有说谎。”

“……是什么时候。”

“都还在盖尔森基兴的时候。”

——盖尔森基兴。地狱，天堂。曼努和本尼就是他的天堂。

盖尔森基兴是在短期时间内迅速承受过繁华和荒凉的城市。煤炭兴旺了这里，煤炭毁灭了这里。大大小小的砖红色欧式建筑物有着日耳曼式的刚毅棱角，每一种建筑物都被计算到经济实用的极限，他们被用来尽可能多的开采和储备煤矿。后来这里荒废了，可煤炭所留下的冰冷和黑色物质还在。他就在这里成长。心也像早已枯竭的矿脉一样空洞。直到遇上曼努和本尼。所有的一切才再次被填满：放课后的操场，期末到来前一周的图书馆，曼努的自行车，树荫，汗水，男孩子球衣上被太阳所蒸腾出来的白色热气。本尼花一样的笑容，曼努憨憨的笑容，还有他生疏古怪，却发自内心的笑容。他一直在期望，这微妙的三角关系何时会以曼努和本尼的相爱终结——他爱他们两个人。拳拳之心，希望他们相爱。虽然知道这是痴妄，但比起这一点，他更害怕他们三个人之间的分崩离析。

厄齐尔一时怔忡，侧过头去，眼里已是复杂的情绪翻滚：“我一直以为是本尼。”

“现在也一直是，莫若说，我爱着你们两个人。”诺伊尔终于蹲累了，他有些僵硬的站起身来，拎起两个球袋扛在肩上，轮廓分明的英俊脸庞上是难以掩盖的倦意，“你一定不知道，我曾经多么疯狂地迷恋过你。可是你太强悍，只相信自己所编织的幻觉，不相信别人会爱你，就像是一阵强势的飓风，盲目，勇敢，而不顾一切。难以理解和驾驭。”

“我并不像你所说那么勇敢。”

“你不用急于否定。”诺伊尔说，他把厄齐尔手上的另一个球袋也接了过来,“你知道我为什么一直那么喜欢本尼吗——就是因为他不是那么强势，相反，他很脆弱。不论身还是心。”

有了诺伊尔帮忙，厄齐尔觉得轻松了不少，但他追赶诺伊尔还是有些急促：“我对此抱有疑问。”

“有鉴于你曾经错误的评估我和爱上我。”

诺伊尔停下脚步，扭过头看着厄齐尔吃力的拖着训练用具，等他走近了，又伸出一只手来帮助他：“你拿的太多了——梅斯。你知道，强悍和勇敢的人，他们还有一个鲜明的特征就是——他们很难看清自己。”他温柔地对着他微笑起来，即使这微笑还带有惘然和迷茫，但他仍然非常温柔。

“告诉我，梅斯，你在马德里爱上谁了呢？”

厄齐尔发出一声类似于惊吓和恐惧的干呕和呛咳声。他对上诺伊尔青蓝色的眼睛，虽有悲伤，却已经心中清明，最终也只是淡然——

“从未。没开始就已经结束。”

 

他和诺伊尔在国家队的训练后期就开始变得诡异的沉默。他们不再像没头苍蝇一样在赫韦德斯身边不得章法的乱转。而是花费了更多的时间在各种无人的角落，像两个策划阴谋，不怀好意的政治家一样，神秘兮兮的谋划着什么。佩尔对此很满意，拉斯却一如既往了皱紧了眉头，像是怀疑着什么，却最终什么也没有说。克洛泽心心念念都挂在穆勒身上，看起来有些总也有些心不在焉。厄齐尔知道，克洛泽和穆勒的见面时间又要遥遥无期了。他根本无心去管理别的事情。至于处于漩涡中心的赫韦德斯则是便显出了一贯的优雅和岿然不动。打定主意对他们的所作所为都置以无视。

“我一直看不透他。”厄齐尔一边在咖啡厅的小角落盯着赫韦德斯，一边对诺伊尔低声说，“我每次看他，都觉得自己像是在隔着一层薄纱去看一团光，好像什么都看到了，又好像什么都看不到。”

“这次我们，就要真正的去看清他了。”

厄齐尔捏着笔和纸，狐疑的看着两边，对此表示无声的怀疑。

待续


End file.
